A VikingPunk Tale
by BlackRose108
Summary: Mythical AU. Toothless is a legendary Night Fury with a dangerous past and a doomed future. Hiccup is a Viking Prince whose destiny challenges his right to the throne. And Astrid is a girl disguised as a boy who's duty is to protect them both. Together the unlikely trio must save their unappreciative world from the dark fate of mythical lore. Chapter SEVEN IS UP!
1. Prevented and Rebellious

**Here's to the start of my next big project! This is the first multi-chapter story I've written for this fandom, and I'm excited to get my feet wet in exploring these characters. **

**So since the title and the description are pretty vague, I'll just run it by that this is **_**not**_** a steampunk story. It's called "A VikingPunk Tale" because of the fact that this story combines the movie universe, the book universe, and real Viking mythology, making the world this story takes place in "Viking Punk". Also, even though Hiccup and Toothless are the main characters listed for this story, Astrid plays just as big a role as a main character. So, if I could have three characters, it would definitely be Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid equally, but this site only allows two characters.**

**But, if you're looking for a sappy romantic story, this isn't gonna be it. I'm really gonna focus on character development and story more so than anything. This statement alone doesn't mean romance can't find its way in the story, though. Just remember, romance is in the story…but, romance **_**isn't**_** the story.**

**Moving on to the setting, I've made the Vikings more of a network of island villages to make up one big Viking Kingdom. So there are more villages than just Berk, such as Astrid's village. But, Berk is the main village where the Viking royal family lives. So, yes, in this story Hiccup is a real prince, and is addressed in the title Prince Hiccup, or Young Prince Haddock. Also, even though in the movie and books, women were just as equal as men, I'm going with real 11****th**** century Viking standards and making it so woman had those "age old" duties of being baby making machines and leaving the defenses to the men.**

**But, I think that's enough of an opening note for right now. Onwards to chapter one!**

Part One: We Are Challenging Fate

Chapter One: Prevented and Rebellious

His room was the shield to his fiery world. But not of his own accord…it was of his father, the King.

Princes weren't supposed to be out when the town was burning and dangerous dragons flew rampant around the main village of Berk. At least, not princes like him.

Princes like Hiccup Haddock III, the hope and heir to the Viking Kingdom. No one had that hope in him, though. He was sure of that. All the hope to the real ruling went to his cousin, Snotlout. And, as usual, Snotlout was out in the raid fighting and being a hero, while Hiccup was locked in his room sketching, sleeping, covering his ears from the loud explosions…but never being scared.

Princes like Hiccup were small, skinny, weak looking at most, but not scared. He wanted to get out there. Face the dangers Vikings laughed at in a hearty insanity. To prove himself and spill the blood of a dragon he killed with a blade all his own. But first, his father had to let him out in the first place.

Hiccup let out a sigh and collapsed onto the bed of his room. He looked up at the models of flying machines he constructed. "Those aren't possible" he could hear his father say, but what else was Hiccup supposed to do? He dreamed, he thought of things, he envisioned, and he built. Not Viking enough, though. Vikings didn't dream, they went after what they wanted, and more importantly, they _got_ what they wanted. There was no reason to dream with those mindsets.

The models jostled and the room shook, a small wake of dust falling into his eyes. It was either a Zippleback or a Nadder, he figured. A Gronckle or a Nightmare wouldn't climb up on a roof. No, they'd barge right in. And it wouldn't be the first time a dragon had made its way into the castle. Once or twice they'd even made it to Hiccup's room.

He sat up at that noise, a smile crossing his lips. A little excitement never hurt anyone, unless, of course, he got burned again. He looked at his left shoulder, the red flesh was sure to stay for quite some time. And getting a burn would've certainly been cooler if Snotlout hadn't had to come and save him.

"Prince Hiccup, I brought you a fresh bedspread." His maid, Arte, walked in, a blanket of cheer over her scarred voice. The palace was rumbling due to the many dragons that flew about in the early morning, and no doubt Hiccup's father sent her in there to more or less keep an eye on him. Hiccup raised a brow, behind Arte the door was open and he could see the guards rushing about frantically, trying to keep everything calm and safe.

But…the door was open.

"Oh, um, yes Arte. I was just about to wake up, so a fresh bedspread would be fine." Hiccup answered stately, getting up from his bed and not even caring that he was in his sleeping tunic and pants. Arte had been his maid for as long as he could remember, and she had seen him in far less appropriate clothing.

Just to his liking, Arte smiled and walked up to his bed, taking off the old spread and preparing the new one. But, she had neglected to close the door completely behind her. Hiccup never heard the click that he was so used to when he father had the guards lock the door even without him knowing. He knew that click down to a tee by then.

Quickly he pulled on his fur boots and slipped near the door checking once more that Arte was occupied.

Hiccup smirked. If his father was going to keep from the fight, than he just had to keep proving that a little thing like a locked door couldn't keep him from his fate as the next strong fighting king of the Viking Kingdom.

Hiccup slipped between the door and ran deftly between the large pillars around the palace. He had made this maneuver many times before. Go from pillar to pillar and the guards wouldn't notice. Especially since they were thinking more about finding dragons that had made their way into the palace than figuring the useless prince had snuck out of his room. Again. It would only become a problem if Hiccup was to be attacked, but he made a promise to himself that this time…this time he'd make a name for himself.

0o0

The back door would be his way of escape, for the front door was no doubt swarmed with guards, dragons trying to enter, and his father. The fierce and strong king Stoick the Vast whom always stood at the threshold of palace entrance, his axe in hand and fire crisping his cape as he defended his palace.

Hiccup swallowed at the thought as he ran. That's what he would be one day, everyone would look to him for protection and he would finally be treated like the prince he always wanted to be. The prince he was, but somehow wasn't.

The back door was in sight, and Hiccup smiled as he saw that it was unguarded. The door was usually guarded, but during raids like these, it was simply blocked by a bar of wood in front and left completely bare to young princes who were supposed to be locked in their rooms.

He carefully lifted the wooden bar, thought heavier than it looked, his determination made it a plausible task. And when he lifted the hinge and smelled that first wind of smoked air it was the last thing on his mind to have a gronckle fly right into the door.

It was a young gronckle—anything bigger wouldn't have fit through the door—and it's small wings and large body mass proved for a clumsy and certainly angered mess flying through the palace, spitting fire and knocking into pillars.

"Gronckle in the palace!" Hiccup heard one of the guards scream.

"It's in the north-west wing!"

Hiccup literally cursed himself. But it wasn't over yet. Okay, a gronckle was in the palace, there had been dragons inside before, but this could be his time to finally get it out. He pulled out the dagger from his inner boot pocket and ran towards the dragon, it was smashing into pillars and blowing fireballs and every guard that came it's way.

He ran upwards towards the dragon, focus pulsing from his heart throughout his entire body. The dagger his father had gave him to protect himself has never pierced flesh before, but all Hiccup could remember hearing from all the warriors in the village was that killing left a strange high of power within them. The thought alone, though, only left Hiccup with nervousness.

Killing. It was a common word, a state of mind really, with Vikings. But the thought always left a bad taste in his mouth.

And Hiccup always figured it was because he had never actually killed something. But now was his chance.

He got the best grip he could on the dagger with his sweating hands before he let out the best battle cry he could possibly muster. All the guards turning to see Hiccup—who clearly wasn't in his room.

But a perfectly timed shot of fire broke Hiccup's stride completely. His dagger was ripped from his hand and pinned to the pillar behind him. Unarmed and on a strange high of anticipation Hiccup stood frozen.

::_Humans…_:: Hiccup heard faintly within his mind as the dragon stared at him, like a hissing whisper. And it made his blood boil. Whatever it was, it was a mock.

Another battle cry entered the scene soon enough, though. And, regrettably enough, Hiccup knew that cry anywhere.

It was King Stoick leaving his post at the front of the palace to defend his _poor, defenseless _son from being killed….again.

Stoick swung an axe at the dragon, cutting it's leg in a taut slice of flesh before the dragon let out a cry.

:: _Human…pain…::_, Hiccup heard again. A fist clenched at his heart. He had never seen his father battle a dragon this closely before. Someone had always come to retrieve him to someplace "safe" before he could get such a better look. But the fire burned in his vision as his father shielded himself from fire blast, and alternatively defended himself with perfected axe swings. Slicing even more flesh, drawing even more blood, and tightening the fist over Hiccup's heart as he heard screams of pain, but none of which belonged to anyone he could see.

_:: Pain ::_

The young gronckle knocked into a pillar before making a run for it. It's blood spilled shamelessly about the floors as it flew for the back door, but more guards came and surrounded it, throwing ropes to its neck and legs, tying it down and forcing it's flapping wings to buzz to no avail.

"Shall we kill is King Stoick?" One of the guards asked.

Stoick gave the dragon a hard look, it's whimpers of pain were perfectly audible, but Stoick only smiled.

"We need another gronckle for the training ring, take it there." He ordered promptly, and the guards quickly scrambled for the carrying net, dragging the gronckle across the floor in shame and having its blood mark it path to its prison.

_:: Trapped ::_ Hiccup heard another snatch of feeling a desperation for freedom still clenching in his mind, but he wasn't sure if it was his own._ :: Sadness…::_

And all together as soon as the dragon left his range of sense, the clench was lifted, and his mind was cleared. He shook his head, walking over to the pillar to retrieve his dagger before a large hand slammed against the pillar before he could grab it.

"What in Thor's name were you thinking, Hiccup!" Stoick yelled. It was an age old script in Hiccup's mind. He had heard this conversation too many times for him to be sane while it played over again. "You're supposed to be _in your room_!"

"I'm always supposed to be in there, Dad!" Hiccup yelled back. "Why don't you just put me in prison and give me _all_ the benefits of being locked up!"

"I put you in there to keep you safe. A raid is no place near where you need to be." Stoick told him in a hiss, his voice was low and tired, but Hiccup still had a fire in his eyes.

"I'm the prince, Dad. When are you going to let me act like one!"

"When you learn your place!" Stoick screamed. He had said this before, of course. It had all been said before. But hearing it echo across the pillars of the palace, bounce off the high ceiling, and rack Hiccup's brain. It made him sick and shaken.

Stoick watch Hiccup stand before him in defeat once again. There was an odd glisten in his eyes at his son and he looked up at the burned pillar behind him, pulling the dagger from it.

"This dagger belonged to you mother." Stoick told him softly, flicking a charred speck from the metal.

"I know." Hiccup whispered. His mother was just as much as a figure as his father. A fierce quest-maiden, and a feared ruler alongside Stoick. She was a woman, of course, but had all the respect and power as any man. Hiccup admired her a great deal, she had fought dragons and enemies with an unbreakable force of will and brains. And yet, it was giving birth to Hiccup that killed her.

He swallowed at the mention of her.

"It's fought in many battles." Stoick continued. "Taken many lives." He placed the dagger back in Hiccup's hands, a weapon that looked so small in his mother's hands seemed so big in his. Stoick sighed. "But just because it has that history doesn't mean you have to act out of your place."

"Then why give it to me?"

"Because you're my son…" Stoick began to turn away, but looked at Hiccup once more. "And I know you all too well."

"Dad…" Hiccup made a half-effort in calling out.

"Hiccup," Stoick turned completely back to him, placing the dagger within a holding gesture in Hiccup's hands. "When you carry this dagger," he started. "You carry all of us with you." He gave Hiccup a stern look. "Me, your mother…you entire Kingdom. It's by means of protection and pride that you use it, not recklessly putting yourself in danger to prove something you can't do."

The words stung hard. _Can't do, _It wasn't the first time his father had told him he wasn't going to be the dragon killer he always wanted to be, but it still hurt every time he said so.

And with that, his fur cape and all the spikes that shown on his entire whipped away. The guards where left to escort Hiccup back to his room, and he was told to be to the Meade hall of the palace in an hour, no doubt for the reports that always came to follow right after a raid.

0o0

Hiccup hated dressing up. He wore his red scaled tunic with a black vest over it, all of which tied at the waist with a belt carrying the Haddock's royal dragon crest. And, of course, he had to wear the crest about his shoulder wrapped cape, that wasn't made of furs like his father's. Hiccup often would've loved to take a nap within in the soft cotton of his cape during report meetings. Napping was certainly better than listening to the damage done to the village, or the snickers of the warriors at Hiccup's less than princely physique. And certainly more exciting than jotting down his father's to-do-list, the only thing Stoick could think for Hiccup to do so he wasn't completely useless during the meetings.

He always felt on display at those types of affairs nonetheless. Hiccup would simply sit in his chair adjacent to his father, trying to look princely even though he knew he always failed miserably while he took his notes on what repairs and jobs needed to be done.

"We only had two Nightmares this time around," Spitelout, the second in command, reported. He stood tall and at attention in front of Stoick, the King's Warrior's standing proudly behind Spitelout as he spoke. "But their fire still spilled over downwind. Eastern and over about seven homes."

"We'll need repairs on that, as soon as the fires are put out." Stoick reported, looking over to Hiccup, who, of course was jotting in his book accordingly. "We'll need about fourteen home repairers on the job, son, two per house." Stoick added, and Hiccup sighed, writing it down.

"On another note, King Stoick," Spitelout added. "I must commend my son, Snotlout, who I am proud to report fought mercilessly today. He killed both of the Nightmares and four Gronckles." Snotlot took a stand proudly next to his father, a smug smile about his face as everyone clapped.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Snotlout might as well have been the prince instead of the prince's cousin. He was the strong, merciless fighter everyone expected Hiccup to be, only he wasn't the hope and heir to the kingdom. At least…not yet.

Snotlout already had the most metals upon his warrior's cape than any of the other, and Hiccup had no doubt he'd only continue to get more. Being a strong Viking wasn't the problem Hiccup had with Snotlout, though.

It was his smirk.

Snotlout wanted the throne, he had royal blood, and he was the picture of everything Hiccup was supposed to be. Hiccup's odds of becoming king with his lack of respect and praise were definitely not in his favor, and although it wasn't common, if a better suited cousin was in the picture, the throne was still up for free grabs.

Snotlout was awarded with another metal that day, filling his cape proudly, and after Stoick knighted both of Snotlout's shoulders Hiccup had to do so as well, though it was more for the show and propriety of it all than the actual honor.

"Get those notes to the repairers lodge, Hiccup." Stoick ordered promptly after the report was finished. "And make sure the news presenters have the stats from this raid."

"Yes, father." Hiccup stood from his chair and made quick steps towards the door. His dagger was placed in a gold case strapped to his waste sash, and when his cape flowed out as he walked past Snotlout and laughed.

"Still carrying around the show dagger, huh?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't dare make eye contact. "Just go run your little errands, _Prince_ Hiccup."

Hiccup stood frozen as he let Snotlout's words absorb into him despite himself. His fist clenched the sides of his cape and his eyes glistened with anger. Snotlout only stood behind him, and Hiccup didn't need to turn around to know that that smirk of his was there. It was always there.

And with that, Hiccup walked off in a flow of cloth cape and clacking boots. But as he heard Snotlout laugh and leave, he heard metal clanking, the metals upon Snotlout's cape made for a much more impressive display of leave than Hiccup's.

And in an ironic turn of events, that somehow Hiccup wasn't surprised, for he realized that he snuck out of his room that morning hoping to make a name for himself, but instead he just rejuvenated his old one.

Prince Hiccup…the Useless.

0o0

Astrid hated bread.

She hated it with a passion everyone morning she woke up and had to go to work. But what else was a bread maiden supposed to feel about bread?

Ever since Astrid was twelve her mother sent her to work in the bread kitchens. Anything to keep her from "rolling around in the dirt", as her mother said. Though Astrid hardly rolled around. She was practicing. Target practice, summersault practice, and learning how to hold any weapon she could get her hands on.

That wasn't the job for a woman, though. She wasn't to have scars and mud caked clothes. She was to look presentable and attractive to the men around her at all times so a sure marriage was in the future. A woman with no sure marriage at sixteen might as well just commit suicide, after all.

Astrid had only one year left, and it certainly wasn't her looks that had kept her from getting a man interested, but it was her attitude. Playing hard to get was one thing, but actually not wanting to be gotten was another entirely.

It was times like those when Astrid wished she had been born like her brother Atlas. A man. She could fight and protect and be who she was instead of baking bread and baring her belly and legs to attract men. But her mother simply wouldn't have that. No, she'd bake bread and keeping baring herself for the next year until she found a man willing to take her. That wasn't just the fate of the women in the village of Merkskof, but of all Viking women, even ones in the royal isle of Berk.

"The news presentation should be here soon," Ruffnut told her, kneading some dough before she pulled another one of her braids into her hair tie. Ruffnut, on the other hand, was quite an attraction to the men of her village of Merkskof, and her only problem was picking one. Ruffnut enjoyed messing with men's emotions, and Astrid was sure she had already given up her purity, but that was something she wished not to discuss, and Ruffnut didn't seem to want to tell. Her and Ruffnut were hardly what she'd call "best friends" but when it came to the only girl in Merkskof who didn't whisper behind her back, Ruffnut was a breath of fresh air.

"Really? That's today!" Astrid perked up. The news presentation was one of the few times she was able to hear about her brother, who was serving as a warrior to King Stoick in Berk. Ruffnut's twin brother Tuffnut was serving as a warrior as well, but he was off questing rather than protecting the royal isle.

"Yeah, the men should be coming in before dusk." Ruffnut got back to her bread, but Astrid simply couldn't concentrate after that. Being able to her about her brother's heroics was the only bright spot in Astrid's otherwise dull life. The only thing that would be better was being able to see him again, but men were posted for years on end before they could visit home, and Atlas had already been gone for two years.

The news presentation itself was a ritual of sorts among the neighboring Viking isles. Men from the Berk were circulate the islands on ships, gathering news and presenting it to everyone so they knew what was going on. Raids, drafts, weather, and the statistics of the warriors.

Everyone was to look their best during the presentations, though Astrid never knew why. Still, she put on her best clothes so her mother wouldn't complain, for she simply just wasn't in the mood for it that night.

"Astrid, pull up you shirt a wee bit." Her mother ordered. "You know all the men will be at the presentation. You must look—"

"Attractive. Yes, mother, I know." Astrid rolled her eyes, but didn't make any quick movements to roll her up her shirt anymore than it already was. She hated that her body was some kind of bargaining tool for her mother.

"Evening, everyone!" One of the presenters announced. "We have come with news of a vast amount of dragon raids sweeping the royal isle."

Astrid felt her mother swallow, knowing very well that Berk was Atlas's post.

"Warrior Duke Snotlout was honored with his sixth metal of bravery." The announcer continued, and Astrid began to yawn. She had heard far too much of the Warrior Duke Snotlout Haddock, nephew to the king and surely the next in line to the throne even though he wasn't the prince. Astrid found herself snorting in a laugh. The real prince was about as useful as a pile of dragon dung. It was almost impossible to believe that Prince Hiccup was the son of King Stoick, or of his mother Queen Valhallarama.

But, Astrid was filled with a swell of determination every time she heard of Valhallarama. She was the only woman Viking who could quest and fight and rule with an iron fist and no one ever said a word about it. She didn't have to bare her skin or hide the fact that she was more than just her hips and her breasts. Astrid looked down at her chest—there wasn't much there as it was anyways.

"In sadder news," the announcer said. "We do have reports from the raids of deaths among our fearless warriors." He opened a scroll and continued to read. "Gothor Jenson, Rengard Ruinfer, Atlas Hofferson, Hoger Grimswor…."

Astrid never paid too much attention to the death statuses, even though her brother served on the royal isle, she knew he would never be on that roster. The only time his name was mentioned was when he earned another metal

But then…

"Atlas Hofferson," she heard the announcer say. And any doubt she had that she had really heard her older brother's name on the death roster were obliterated when she saw her mother sink down to the floor and curse every god for taking her son away from her.

0o0

Astrid and her mother were given Atlas's axe as one of his many possessions sent back to Merkskof, but it didn't make the hole in Astrid's hear any smaller. She kept the axe as her own, leaving it near her bed and holding it for comfort whenever she remember Atlas's words before he was shipped off to Berk.

"_I know it'll seem like a century, but I will return soon enough, little sister, I promise you that much."_

She threw the axe then. It landed right in the wall, sticking perfectly in the middle jut out of habit.

"Liar," Astrid muttered between her teeth as she snuffled back tears that still fell anyways.

"Astrid," She heard her mother call in a whispered voice from the hall. "Ruffnut is here to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy." Astrid rolled over on her bed, tears still falling.

"You are obviously not busy." Her mother sniffed.

"Mother please, I'm just not in the mood for company."

"And it's that attitude that will keep you from getting married."

"Mother!" Astrid yelled. It had only been three days since the news presentation and the men were still there collecting new drafts for protection and questing warriors. But, even since they had learned of Atlas's death Astrid' mother was especially keen on getting her to marry. She only had two children and wit her 'prided' child, Atlas, gone Astrid was the only one left to carry on the Hofferson name. It was a huge burden to shoulder, and frankly, Astrid didn't know if becoming a wife and mother was what she wanted at fifteen.

She wanted to fight, to protect her people. And what's more, she wanted to avenge her brother.

Astrid's mother sent Ruffnut in anyways, who, ironically enough, had her own sob story to tell.

"You finally picked a suitor?" Astrid questioned from Ruffnut's story.

"Yeah," Ruffnut nodded. "But…"

"But you don't love him?"

"N-no, it's not that. Well…not _just_ that."

"Then what is it?" Astrid sat up. If she was going to have company she might as well allow it to get her mind off of Atlas as much as it could.

"Tuffnut's gone missing." Ruffnut said slowly. "The news presenters said his questing group went missing."

"Well, a lot of questing groups get lost at sea and always find their way back eventually." Astrid tried to brighten the mood for her. "It just takes some time."

"I know…but they said that last time too. And the time before…."

"Oh," Astrid lowered her eyes and place a hand on Ruffnut's shoulder. "He's _alive_ Ruffnut. Don't give up on that."

"I'm not." Ruffnut said strongly, she placed her hand over Astrid's, squeezing it. Astrid could feel her determination creeping into her blood, and it only made her the gears in her mind begin to turn. Astrid was reminded of how her, Atlas, Ruffnut and Tuffnut used to play together. In a way, the two were always promised to each other brothers, but things has quickly changed when they were both sent off on the warrior draft.

"I'm going to find him, Astrid." Ruffnut told her sternly, the force in her eyes was contagious and fiery, and it steamed away the tear trails plastered to Astrid's face. She sniffled and nodded, it was all becoming clear to her.

"You're going to the draft aren't you Ruff?" Astrid asked.

"Yes," Ruffnut nodded. "But, I need Atlas's axe…to cut my hair."

"Of course." Astrid got up from her bed and walked over to the axe, pulling it from the wood of the wall in one twack. She stared down at it, running her hands over the metal, and smiling sadly to herself. Nothing was more painful than knowing Atlas had held that axe with the lively vigor of his fighting spirit just a little while ago.

The fighting spirit he had passed on to her.

Atlas knew Astrid dreamed to fight. How she read the stories of the fierce warrior Queen Valhallarama and the fictions of the distant knights and fighters of other cultures. As she sat on the bed next to Ruffnut she looked down at the book she had been reading while mopping.

"_The Fearless Knight, Alistair"_ was the name of the book. Atlas had always read it to her at a young age. Countless tales of a foreign knight who traveled the world in chainmail and carried his sword. In many ways was Atlas like Alistair in Astrid's mind. He was strong and brave and everything she hoped she could be one day.

But she could never be. Unless….

Ruffnut's long locks fell to the floor one by one as Astrid cut them with Atlas's axe. They were both quiet as they performed the task, for even Astrid knew how much Ruffnut loved her long hair.

But she loved her brother more. And Astrid knew that even though her and Tuffnut fought to no ends when they were around, both of them would jump through rings of fire to make sure the other was safe. Astrid could only concur, though. For she felt the same of her brother. Sadly, though, no quest to find him would ever bring Atlas back.

Unless….

"There," Astrid whispered. "It's finished." Ruffnut walked up to the mirror, laughing at herself. Even Tuffnut didn't have as short of hair as her, and even though Ruffnut's hair still met her shoulders, she pulled it back into an hair tie, pulling the hair out of her face and showing that a quick cut could take her from woman to warrior. Luckily—and like Astrid—Ruffnut wasn't 'blessed' with a large bust either.

"I'll be leaving tonight." Ruffnut said. "Or, I suppose 'Rune Thorston' will be leaving tonight."

"Rune?" Astrid smiled a little. "Nice name."

"It was my uncle's name."

"Oh…" Astrid bit her lip. She didn't exactly know what to make of the moment. Ruffnut had cut her hair and was defying laws by joining the warrior draft as a woman in disguise. But there was something oddly thrilling about it. Ruffnut was going to live her dream. So why couldn't she?

Unless….

Astrid looked down at the book once more, then at Atlas's axe and back. Why _couldn't_ she? Without Ruffnut there, she'd be in the bread kitchens alone, working and listening to mother about pulling up her top. Forced on dates of every sort to hurry up and marry her off. And then she'd sleep with a man she barely knew, and bare his children.

That thought alone was enough to toss it all out the window, and in one swift move, Astrid turned the blade of her brother's axe and cut her braid straight off.

"Astrid…?" Ruffnut breathed, though there was no hiding the slow smile creeping across her lips. "What are you…?"

"My name's not Astrid." Astrid said sternly, as she stood, her cut off braid falling completely to the floor and strands of hair cracking from her neck. "Call me Alistair."

**First chapter's in the bag! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please let me know, cause this is gonna be a pretty long story and I need to know whether I'm planning a flop here. **

**So, we've got Hiccup and Astrid having similar issues of not living up to their expected roles in society. Astrid is blatantly going against it and disguising herself as a boy to go fight like she's always wanted to. And Hiccup, well, he's royalty, so he doesn't have such a rebellious option. Yet. X3**

**And as you noticed there was no Gobber and no Fishlegs. Don't worry, they are in this story, just not in the role you're all used to. This will be true of a lot of characters, they won't all be used how they were used in the book or movies since this will deviate so much from the original plots. So, for those of you thinking this just a fancy re-telling of the movie, you're wrong. It'll take elements from it, but it will have a pace all its own, trust me. And, yes, we'll meet Toothless soon enough. **

**So, please review! If so, more chapters are coming and get comfy, cause this is gonna be a long ride. **

**Also, for a sketch of Hiccup and Astrid's attire for part one, I did some quick drawings on them (just remove spaces):**

**Hiccup: http : / / blackrose108 . deviantart . com / art / VikingPunk - Tale - Hiccup - WIP - 295164327 **

**Astrid: http : / / blackrose108 . deviantart . com / art / VikingPunk – Tale – Astrid – WIP - 295163256**

**Next Chapter: Assigned and Unexplainable. **


	2. Assigned and Unexplainable

**So here's chapter two! **

**I'm not sure what my updating schedule will be, but this came a little later than I expected. So, sorry about that.**

**But anyways, Astrid and Ruffnut are off on their own journeys and Hiccup gets himself into some more trouble….and perhaps a solution…**

Part One: We are Challenging Fate

Chapter Two: Assigned and Unexplainable

Astrid laced her headband around her forehead, and let her bangs fall over her eyes. She preferred her hair this way, but her mother simply wouldn't allow it.

"_Have that head band pull your bangs back, Astrid."_ She could hear her mother telling her. _"You want those lads to see those pretty blue eyes of yours."_

She moaned. Those 'pretty blue eyes' were sure to give her away, so it was better to have hair covering them for the moment. Ruffnut was able to pull off a scrawny boy a little better as soon as she scrunched her face, but Astrid—and she cursed herself—had softer features. It was going to be harder to seem manly with unbreakably girly face.

The news presenters always held a draft every time they made it to their island, calling up eligible men from the homes and shipping them off to stations that needed protection, and perhaps even being chosen to be a questing warrior. Ruffnut cross all of her fingers hoping to get her brother's position, but Astrid didn't particularly care.

Just as long as she was fighting, she would be alright.

"Names?" One of the new presenters asked. They were the last two to make it to the boats in the wee hours of the night before the ships of other draftees sailed off.

Both girls gulped before answering.

"Rune Thorston." Ruffnut said.

"And you..?"

"Alastair Hofferson." Astrid stood tall and at attention, clicking her heels.

"Hofferson…?" The news presenter scribbled something down on his paper. "You know Atlas Hofferson?"

"Oh, um…yes." Astrid darted her eyes over to Ruffnut. Surely Ruffnut's brother wasn't as big a name in warrior-hood as Atlas was, and she was sure he had gone and told everyone he had a little sister. "Atlas is my cousin." Astrid spit out the first lie she could gag up to her tongue.

"Ah, well it's good to have some more Hofferson blood in the sect. Get in, lads, we're off to Berk."

And with that, Ruffnut and Astrid climbed off the soil of Merkskof as ripe women ready to be wed and slept with, and climbed into the boat as ready warriors, Rune and Alistair.

0o0

Astrid was a little self conscious as she looked down at her chest, as was Ruffnut. Neither of them had much to scoff at as women, but as men, it was enough to give away everything.

Their outfits themselves were nothing but mixed-matched variations of the biggest and loosest clothes they could find. But Astrid still developed the habit of crossing her arms over her chest, leaning casually against the side of the boat as it rocked mercilessly. The waters weren't terribly rough, but it was enough to make her a little sea sick.

"We're men now, we've got to be used to the sea. Vikings sail after all." Astrid whispered to herself in a deep voice, and Ruffnut eyed her. As women they had never left their homeland, and never sailed for more than a few hours. But eight days out at sea, with no baths, brawny men, and small rations was beginning to get to them.

Why did the royal isle of Berk have to be so far away?

Suddenly, though, Astrid and Ruffnut's boat pulled up next to the other two.

"Alright, lads!" the captain on the first ship called out. "There's been a change of plans!"

Astrid sat up from her slumped position immediately.

"I know you were all supposed to train in Berk, but we're going to have to split you up to your stations immediately." He looked around. "Some of you will be in the Quest rank, others in the Warrior's rank."

Ruffnut sat up as well. This was it.

Astrid could look over and see Ruffnut's fingers crossing and her eyes closes, slowly speaking to herself in a silent prayer to get a Quest rank in order see her brother.

And in the muttle of names, Ruffnut's boy name was called.

"Rune Thorston, from Merkskof, the Quest rank." The captain called out, rather quickly, and continued down the list. But Ruffnut was still stuck on he rank.

Quest rank. Tuffnut's rank.

Astrid leaned over to smile at her.

"Way to go, _Rune_." Astris emphasized. "You're on your way to finding Tuffnut."

"Alastair Hofferson, from Merkskof." The captain continued. "Warrior's Rank. You'll be station in your cousin's platoon on Berk, so get on the main ship."

Astrid swallowed. She knew very well that she was going to Berk to train—as was everyone—but she didn't expect to be immediately placed in her brother's platoon. The King's Warriors were the best of the best. Handpicked from all the ranks to protect the Royal Isle from dragons and foreign invasions.

But it wasn't her they wanted, it was her brother's name. Hofferson. That name would automatically get her anywhere she wanted in any ranks. But if she was going to be put on that high a pedestal, she had to prove herself. Not just as a boy…but as a Hofferson.

Astrid didn't get the soulful goodbye to Ruffnut that she wanted. If she was still in girl's clothing she would've at least given Ruffnut some strong final words and a hug, but instead she was quickly hoisted up to the main boat while the others went up to the Quest ranks and some of the other isles.

She was able to met Ruffnut's eyes one last time, though, and they were deep, focused. Much like hers.

"Good luck, Alastair." Ruffnut's eyes told her.

"Good luck, Rune." Astrid did her best to communicate as well. "The Quest rank is a hard row to hoe…but your brother's waiting for you…"

0o0

And Hiccup was back his prison room.

Arte stayed inside with him, claiming to be there to help him with his new model, but more so in there to make sure he actually stayed in his room.

Ever since his run it with the gronckle the previous week, his father was even stricter about where he went and what he did. He was barely let out o his room past bathing and eating.

"Arte, please pass me that piece of wood over there." Hiccup said, but only looked over to find Arte pacing the floor instead. She looked…on duty. Hiccup sighed and slumped against his work desk, shaking his head. "Are you my maid or my body guard?" He asked simply.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, young Prince Haddock, I just…"

"Calm down, Arte." Hiccup stood, walking up towards her. "I'm not going to smite you or anything. It's just, you said you came in here to help me out and you're barely doing that. Your just pacing the room like a dragon's lose or something."

Arte's eyes darted around. "Oh, of course not, King Stoick had nothing to do with me being here."

Hiccup could practically see each bead of sweat on her brow, but instead of point it out he just hummed.

"_Very_ convincing, Arte." Hiccup laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry, Prince Hiccup." Arte immediately bowed, but Hiccup caught her shoulder, pulling her back up. "Enough with the bowing, For as long as you've been with me you'd think you'd be a little more comfortable around me." But all he met was Arte's scarred eyes.

It was then when Hiccup shuttered at the thought of actually preferring Snotlout's company. Outside the palace, Hiccup knew the whispers and mutters about his incompetence that circulated Berk and probably the other isles. But in his presence, everyone was on their best behavior.

Oh, Young Prince Haddock. Oh, Prince Hiccup. I'm so terribly sorry. How may I serve you?

It got to be a little much after a while. And it certainly would've been more appreciated if he knew the second they turned away they didn't mummer what a disappointment he was.

Arte was no exception. But Snotlout…at least he had the guts to tell him what he really thought of him to his face. It gave him a stinging feeling in his stomach whenever Snotlout spewed his judgments on him. But if it wasn't for that where would his motivation be?

And where would his victory speech be when he finally proved them _all _wrong?

He smirked and went back to his desk. Let Arte play the dutiful maid who talked about him behind his back, he'd show them all.

Hiccup looked down at the model on his dresser. The Mutilator.

Even though his run it with the gronckle left his father on high alert with putting Hiccup on lock down, if it wasn't for that, Hiccup wouldn't have come up with the plan to even built the contraption.

It would shot out a bola at any dragon he wanted, if aimed correctly. He didn't have to pick up anything, swing anything, or risk embarrassment. He'd simply shoot down the dragon and finally earn a speck of respect. One step at a time.

"Y-young Prince Hiccup?" he heard Arte's voice.

"Yes, Arte?" Hiccup replied sluggishly.

"The King wishes to have an audience with you."

That was enough to kill his focus.

"Best clothes?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Prince Hiccup. When addressing the King you should always look your best."

"Because Thor forbid I actually address my father." Hiccup sighed before getting up from the Mutilator and going to change into his fancier clothes.

0o0

It was the oddest thing that the Meeting hall looked so much smaller when it was filled with people, and Hiccup was sitting in the chair next to his father, overlooking the entire canvas. But when it was empty and Hiccup was simply staring at his father on his throne….everything seemed so much bigger. Larger than life, almost. And certainly larger than him.

But that would _have _to him one day. He gulped.

"Yes, father?" Hiccup came up right to his chair, sitting in it casually. "Arte told me you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, well." Stoick sighed and turned uncomfortably to face Hiccup beside him. Customarily Hiccup should've just kneeled before him, but it was a lost cause getting Hiccup to conform to rules such as those. "I know you've been frustrated being you room so much."

Hiccup flicked his gaze up. He expected the talk to be nothing more than some orderly business he had to run around and do—which was better than being his room if anything else—but nothing like that. He straightened up a bit and gave his father wide eyed focus.

"It's not the first time you've done that, you know." Hiccup decided to add.

"I know, son." Stoick sat up as well. He looked tired, his eyes dropping quickly, but still so kingly at the same time. It made Hiccup swallow. "Which is why I have a suggestion for you."

The surprises didn't stop. Hiccup lifted his eyebrows. A suggestion?

"Oh?" Hiccup pressed. "Pray tell."

"How would you feel about going away for a while."

"Going…away…?" Hiccup repeated slowly, his eyes darting before he immediately jumped up. "You know I was just kidding when I said 'put me in prison to get all the benefits' last week, right?"

"Yes, yes, Son." Stoick let out a laugh. "I wasn't suggesting locking you up. Just…sending you on a trip."

Hiccup calmed down a bit, letting out a sigh before sitting back down. "Well, that depends on where?"

"We've been having a good alliance with a few of the Roman colonies, so if you'd like to go and stay there you can."

Hiccup pursed his lip, keeping the air inside his mouth stubbornly. His eyes were wide as he looked around, not exactly knowing what to say. A trip abroad would be great. Wide open spaces, new people, and no dragon invasions. He would study new things and brush up on his Roman language.

While everyone back at home would continue to talk about him. And worse, then it would be about how the Useless Prince simply ran off and left his duties to his cousin because he wouldn't handle them. Hiccup let out a puff of breath and gave his father a serious look.

"Do you…want me to go?" He asked slowly, suddenly sounding rather small.

Stoick's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting to hear that question any more than Hiccup was expecting to ask it. It was a rare and awkward moment when questions such as those were asked between them. Most days they barely spoke, and when they did it was stammered banter of greeting, duties, and goodbyes. The only time they ever really had a conversation—if you could call it that—is when Hiccup screwed up.

"It's just…" Stoick began but stopped himself. The weight of his words simply escaped in a heavy exhale, and Hiccup felt it on him. "You're not safe here." He finally settled on.

"I _am_ safe, Dad."

"The burn on your shoulder…" Stoick trailed.

"Was an accident. Snotlout has plenty more burns than me, and no one's sending him away!"

"I'm sending you to one of the Roman colonies, Hiccup." Stoick settled completely on, closing is eyes.

"Well good luck with that because I'm not going." Hiccup stood, muttering under his breath.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup's arm before he could walk off, locking him in a firm haze.

"Hiccup." Stoick said strongly. "I'm telling you that you're going to one of the Roman Colonies."

"And I'm telling you that I'm not."

"It's not up for debate."

"I thought it was 'a suggestion'."

"Well now it's an order."

A fire welled up inside Hiccup at that.

"I'm not some subject of yours that you can just order around, Dad. I'm your son, and you're just going to send me away to Thor knows where."

"You leave the day after tomorrow." Stoick told him anyways. Hiccup yanked his hand away, sucking his teeth.

"You don't even hear me." Hiccup hissed before walking off, his cape fluttering behind him.

And of course it didn't help that he found Arte already packing when he got back to his room.

0o0

It took three more days to get to the Royal Isle of Berk and Astrid was sure she was as scurvy as anyone could get. Even the bump of the boat against the hardened land of the docks made her feel better. But once she got off, Astrid was simply a mess of rubber arms and legs.

The ground didn't rock like the boat did. And she had to get reacquainted with that physical fact.

"Alright lads." The Captain announced. "Welcome to the Royal Isle, Berk. I'm sure you've all hear of it, and know of how this is not only the resident isle of King Stoick, but also the most popular spot of dragon attacks."

He paced past the line of recruits.

"You'll all be training with Duke Spitelout, for the time being." He walked in front of Astrid, eyeing her frighteningly. "Except you, Hofferson. You'll be taking your cousin's place immediately."

"Im-immediately?" Astrid stammered.

"You heard me, Hofferson. You'll be coming with me to the palace, so I suggest you lose your sea legs and walk straight." He slapped shoulder roughly, but Astrid didn't let her topple show her pain. She stiffened her mouth and simply nodded.

"You're about to meet the King." The Captain added.

0o0

Astrid wasn't used to the Royal Isle at all. It was so much bigger than Merkskof—which was more of a speck tucked away in the mountains than an actual thriving Isle. But Berk had layers. Homes started much near the docks and spiraled upwards more so and more so until she could see the palace. It's opening doors were guarded both by statues and men and stood what looked like fifty feet tall. It was carved into the mountain, the palace. Every inch of it somehow meshed with the rocky exterior, but still seemed so stately. And Astrid could only gaze as she walked up towards it behind the Captain.

"Look alive, Hofferson." The Captain ordered. "And close your mouth."

Astrid followed accordingly, but was sure her eyes wouldn't stop widening until she was in her quarters a far away from all the newness.

The inside of the palace was no different, of course. But coming off from the outside, Astrid expected something a little more…primitive. Vikings weren't the fancy type, but the palace seemed like the picture of high end living (for a Viking, at least). Dusty drapes, carved stone floors, statues, weapons, dragon heads, and rows of candles as far as the eye could see. And stairs…so many stairs.

The King's throne room was located at the second level of the palace, and once Astrid was instructed to come in through the drapes her heart dropped into her stomach.

Before her was King Stoick….and….Prince Hiccup.

"Ah, Captain Nesthair." Stoick greeted. "I'm glad you were able to make a safe trip back." He glanced over at Astrid, and her breath was caught dead in her stomach. She stiffened immediately, clicking her heels together. "And who's this?"

"This is a new recruit, Alastair Hofferson." Nesthair replied.

"Hofferson?" Stoick raised a brow. "In relation to Atlas Hofferson?"

"Yes….Your Kingliness." Astrid said loudly—a little too loudly for her liking. But in all seriousness, she was surprised any sounds came from her mouth at all. She before the king, of course. "He's my cousin."

"Hmm, well, it's good to have another member of his family here on Berk. Your cousin was a fine warrior."

"He certainly was, King Stoick." Astrid nodded.

"And so who better than to take his place than his own cousin?" Nesthair quickly added. But Astrid's heart sank when she saw Stoick's mouth drop into a frown. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Nesthair…" Stoick sighed. "I know Atlas was a good warrior, but we can't just expect that much from a family member and put him in a spot he might not deserve."

Astrid swallowed. She knew she was perfectly capable of playing by the King's Warrior's rules. But how could she convince him without being disrespectful?

"My warrior's are handpicked, the best of the best. This boy's fresh off the boat."

"But you need that spot filled, Sir." Nesthair said. "You can't be lacking in numbers for protection around here."

"I'm aware." Stoick sat up. "But an inexperienced warrior might do more harm than good." He flicked his gaze at Hiccup. "I can only be responsible for one lose canon at a time."

The young prince made a light scoff at the comment.

"King Stoick," Astrid stepped forward. Her stature was still a little wobbly, but she stood her ground. She was finally there before the King, getting her assigned rank and so close to her own brother's position. She couldn't screw this one up. "In respect for your choice, if I could prove my heritage as a Hofferson to you. I'm strong, I take orders well, and I'm passionate about protecting my people. Is there _any_ way I can prove my worth?"

She hid her eyes behind her bangs at that point, not wanting to see the King's face as he mulled over the answer. But the voice than came to her response wasn't the one she was looking for…

"Perfect." Prince Hiccup said and Astrid's head snapped up. She eyed the prince for the first time since she entered the room. He was so quiet during the meeting, and so small compared to the scale of the room and his father that it was very easy to forget he was there. But he sat up just as his father did, and placed his chin on his knuckle as he gave her a good look.

"Hiccup," Stoick tried to mutter. "It's not your place to speak."

"I know, I know, but, it really is perfect." The prince smiled, seeming more and more delighted as he looked at Astrid. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Had the prince figured her out already?

"Elaborate." Stoick sighed, allowing the prince to speak regardless of the rudeness.

"Don't you see, Dad? You want to send me away to a Roman colony, and this guy needs to prove his worthiness as a soldier. So why doesn't he….protect me?" Prince Hiccup said, though the words seemed to hurt him as they said them. Astrid shared the feeling. She had traveled almost two weeks on a boat, cut her hair, and risked being hanged to babysit the useless prince?

Her lips pursed at the thought. She was hoping the King would say no. It was a ludicrous idea to have a Hofferson sink down to mere babysitting duties. How hard could protecting the prince be, anyways? He stayed in the palace as far as she knew.

"Very well." Stoick said in length. But it was still a yes. Tragically, a yes.

Astrid closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She felt Nesthair nudge her shoulder a bit, eyeing her to buck up and stand tall before the King's choice.

"Recruit Hofferson, you will be boarding here in the palace, and your test to become a warrior of mine will be to guard and protect my son _at all costs_."

It was a chilling realization when Astrid locked eyes with the king for a few moments. This was serious. She really had to swear that she would willingly risk her life to protect…she looked over at the prince. His posture was straight, his stature lanky, and his mind visibly reeling with the satisfaction that he had gotten his way.

"I swear I'll willing take the task of guarding the life of your son at all costs, even if it means my own life, My Good King." Astrid bowed respectfully, as did Nesthair.

"Good then, I'll task you to three months, and I'll pass my judgment afterwards." Stoick turned to Hiccup. "Show Alastair to his room, Hiccup."

"Yep…" Prince Hiccup jumped down from his chair and walked towards her with a certain jaunt in his step. "Well," Hiccup said slowly. "Let's go…Alastair."

0o0

There wasn't much talking that went on during the boat ride from Merkskof, and besides hearing Ruffnut say it, Astrid hadn't heard anyone say her boy name. Everyone on the boat simply called her "Hofferson"—something she was more accustomed to answer to without blinking an eye. But now, hearing the members of the Palace address her as such, and even the Prince. It was a little overwhelming.

She was lead into the Prince's room, where he directed her to a smaller door on the left side. It lead to another room, which—though not as charming as his—was nicer than anything Astrid had stayed in. The stone floors emitted a low humming noise all through the room, and even the Prince's voice echoed as he spoke.

"Alright, Alastair," his voice resonated, even stranger since he used her fake name. "You'll be staying here, all safe and cozy." He smirked at her.

"I don't think being safe and cozy is the point of me staying next door." Astrid responded dully, not looking at him. "I'm supposed to protect you, My Prince."

The Prince nearly rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath: "If I had the time to count the number of times I've hear _that_." He shook his head.

Astrid followed him with her gaze, a little confused over his attitude. She was there to make sure he was safe, taking away from real warrior training to be his babysitter. Should he even be a little grateful?

She had heard much about the infamous Prince Hiccup. The hope and heir to the Viking Kingdom yet hardly the material. Everyone expected that title to easily go to his cousin, Snotlout, but she always expected—in the off chance she'd ever meet the prince—that he'd be a slip up always trying too hard. But his lax attitude was getting on her nerves.

Didn't he care what people thought about him?

"Do you have some kind of problem with me, My Prince?" Astrid asked, trying to keep her voice low and respectful. If she was going to room with him there was no sense losing her cover so quickly. "Because this was your idea to have me watch over you."

He turned and eyed her for a moment before facing his back towards her once again. But he spoke.

"I was gonna be sent away." He told her flatly before turning to her again. "I needed a reason to stay."

"So I'm just some pawn in your little plan to stay here and…do what?" Astrid sucked her teeth. This was just insulting.

"Prove myself, earn some respect, you know, all the things you already have just because of your cousin."

"Hey!" Astrid snarled. "My…cousin's status may've gotten me here, but I'm just as good as any warrior here." She poked him in the chest. "And since you want a babysitter so badly, you're getting one. _My Prince_."

"If you wanna be on good terms with me, then you can start by using my real name." The Prince pushed her finger away, and turned off. "Drop the Prince title. We both know what you really think of me."

She didn't care if he was in a bad mood, or simply like this all the time. No one was going to sit up and question her worth as a warrior, especially when it was the notorious Useless Prince Hiccup.

0o0

The boy went in his room with a slam of the door after their conversation was over, and Hiccup shrugged. He had been left alone in seclusion, judged, and talked about badly his entire life, so he knew exactly how people like Alastair operated. All of his father's warriors were the same. They were put up on such high pedestals they felt like they could just say or do anything they wanted. And this guy…well, he was just piggybacking on the respect of his cousin.

The day Atlas as reported dead was a hard day for Hiccup. Mainly because Atlas was the one warrior he knew that wasn't a jerk. He had Hiccup barely got any time to talk for Atlas became a household name. But there was always this genuine respect in him. The kind that wasn't faked and wasn't forced. He always had this determined state of mind that anyone would be what they wanted if they just tried hard enough. It was a traditional Viking ideal, but something that Hiccup was rarely told, and rarely believed by others to do. Hiccup admired that, more so than anyone else he admired Atlas Hofferson. So, to see his cousin just jumping on the chance to be a warrior without even proving himself just because they shared the same last name.

It made him angry.

But at least he got it to work for him. Babysitter or not, he could stay on Berk, and continue to work for the respect he rightfully deserved. Something that Alastair readily got just by being related to Atlas.

0o0

That night Hiccup had his dinner brought to him by Arte, but barely took a bite as he worked on the finishing touches of his model. In turn, Alastair was then forced to eat dinner in his room since Hiccup didn't go to Palace's mess for his meal and the two had to stay together. He chewed loudly in discomfort.

"What are you even working on?" The boy asked him.

"Something…" Hiccup responded lightly. He would've elaborated more, but he was too immersed at the moment.

"Something like…?" The boy picked at it anyways. He was obviously bored, Hiccup figured.

"It's called the Mutilator." Hiccup removed his goggles, looking up at him.

"The…Mu-til-ator?" He echoed slowly and lifted a brow to his antics.

"I've got a little too much time in here, as you can see. More than you know."

"What does it do?" Alastair kept asking.

"Kill dragons."

"That big thing is going to kill a dragon?" The boy cackled. "Okay then."

"Come on." Hiccup piled a few scoops of food into his mouth and hooked the Mutilator onto it wheels. "We're going."

"Um, excuse me." Alastair stood as well. "Going where?"

"Out back to test it, I'm not usually let outside, but I guess there are perks to having a body guard, huh?"

0o0

Hiccup tweaked and re-tweaked but he just couldn't get the Mutilator to shot. And Alastair's complaints were getting a little too annoying. He ran a heavy hand over his face in a sigh. Would it be too much to ask for one thing to go his way?

"It's not working." Alastair told him flatly.

"No, really?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I couldn't tell."

"Don't you think we should be calling it a night?" He asked instead. "I'm not even sure you're supposed to be out here."

"It's fine." Hiccup waved him off. "Besides, you've got it covered if anything happens, right?"

Alastair simply slumped against the rock he was sitting on, twirling his axe before him before a crackle hit in the air. It sounded like…

"Dragons!" A distant voice sounded off. "Dragon Raid!"

Hiccup could see Alastair's stance immediately change. He sat up and gripped his axe, moving towards Hiccup quickly.

"We're going inside _now_." He ordered. But Hiccup ignored him. It was perfect, a raid was happening and he was able to be outside. Now all he had to do was get the Mutilator to work…

"If I could just get this thing to work," Hiccup voiced, practically rocking the contraption back and forth and looking through the aim.

"Are you crazy?" He could hear Alastair's voice behind him. "There's no way I'm letting something happen to you on my first day on duty and—"

"Shhh," Hiccup cut the boy off. There was a hissing among the distant crackles in the air. He had only heard that noise a few times, for he was rarely outside during a dragon raid. But any Viking knew that noise for miles.

"Night Fury!" A voice called out again.

"Prince—!" Alastair cried, tugging him away, but Hiccup snatched his arm suddenly, stilling him.

"Look," He whispered, never taking his eyes away from the aim, but pointed towards the sky. The starry night seemed to be flickering erratically. As if someone was moving a black blanket across the sky. But it wasn't a blanket, Hiccup knew that for sure.

The hissing grew louder and louder until he just took a chance. He closed his eyes in hope, pulling the lever back as far as he could before releasing it quickly.

Both he and Alastair watched in amazement as the bola flung through the sky and made contact with the flying blackness. Its shriek could be heard even where they stood and they watched as it fell over the palace into the far away forest of Raven Point.

Hiccup swallowed, but he only found that his mouth had run dry. He…he did it.

"I did it." His mouth hung open. "I…I caught a dragon."

"That thing works." Was all Alastair could say with wide eyes, and Hiccup felt his first wave of smugness come over him. He had just shot down a dragon right in front of a warrior, after all. In a contraption he didn't even believe worked.

"Come on," Hiccup immediately started running. "Let's go get it."

"Prince Hiccup wait!" Alastair called after him a few moments later in a panic. In the high of success Hiccup easily forgot that he was in the middle of a raid, but he was quickly reminded when a Monstrous Nightmare landed right in front of him. It pinned him down with its claws, growling angrily.

:: _Human…death _::

It was the power again, Hiccup gulped. He had given it much thought the day he heard the odd thoughts in his mind from the gronckle, but afterwards, he forced himself to bury the notion rather than explore it further. He had no proof what he heard was actually the thought of that dragon, but, if anything, he couldn't let that get in the way of what he had to do as a prince. He was meant to _kill_ dragons, and hearing their thoughts didn't help that fact.

But then there he was, two seconds away from death yet again and all he could do was pant and try to figure out what exactly he was hearing. His mind was becoming too open, and something was reaching towards his heart.

"Don't kill me…" Hiccup whispered under his breath, but his mind did most of the talking, speaking out of panic. But when the dragon's jaw stopped—wide open—right before him, Hiccup gasped. The dragon looked, for lack of a better word, surprised and a bit confused.

The feeling was mutual for Hiccup. Did that dragon understand him?

::_Human…understands me? :: _Hiccup heard the dragon's thoughts once more, it was chopping and a little hard to decipher, but he got the gist. The dragon didn't unpin him, but he didn't eat him either. Its eyes widened in shock and leaned down to growl a little more towards Hiccup's face.

"Prince Hiccup!" He heard Alastair's voice come in suddenly, and the ding of the metal of his axe against skin crushed in his ears. He knocked the dragon off of him, and the Nightmare went tumbling into the nearby tree.

:: _Pain! ::_ The dragon exclaimed as it knocked the tree over. Alastair had wounded its leg. Hiccup winced at the whimpers it head from the Monstrous Nightmare, and a fist clenched his heart again just like it did with the gronckle.

Before any more words could be ushered a band of guards came up from the backside of the palace and immediately apprehended the beast. Hiccup didn't hear any snatches of thoughts that time, but he could read the dragon's eyes well enough.

It was a prisoner, and it was sad.

"Are you two alright out here?" A guard asked and Alastair answered for him.

"Prince Hiccup was attacked by that Nightmare, but I was able to get it off him." He reported, and even as the boy spoke, he helped Hiccup up. Hiccup would've, in any other circumstance, defended himself to not make it look like he, once again, had to be rescued, but his mind was still reeling and the fist still clenched over his heart as the dragon's whimpers could still be heard.

It was enough to make him not want to bury the notion again. The world around him seemed to only be in his secondary senses, while his real sense was inside his own mind for some reason. His heart still clenched, and it was making his mind feel hollow and violated. Something else was going on inside him, and it worried him.

0o0

Before he knew it, he was back in his room, Arte hovering over him in a panic as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, Prince Hiccup." Arte smiled cheeringly and Hiccup just groaned, trying to sit up. "We were all so worried when you passed out."

"What?" He held his head. The room was spinning, and his heart still lurched, but at least his awareness seemed to be back where it supposed to be. Only downside was it felt he was shoved back into it rather than gradual coming back.

"After Alastair saved you, you passed out, you've been out since last night." Arte looked behind for a moment. "It's nearly sunrise now."

"What!" Hiccup sat up completely, ignoring his splitting headache as he growled.

Great. He had shot down a dragon and just had to be attacked right after. What if the dragon wasn't in Raven Point anymore? Especially after a whole night of him just lying around.

And as if it couldn't get any worse…

Alastair entered, his newly minted warrior outfit fitting for her bodyguard duty—chain mail at the waist, green tunic, cape, and all—but her cape had a certain clank to it, and Hiccup new that clank anywhere. It was the kind he heard every time Snotlout came up to him…or any warrior for that matter.

Upon Alastair's cape was a metal. The Metal of Bravery. He had probably earned it from 'saving the helpless prince' from the Monstrous Nightmare during the latest dragon raid. A story that was sure to make it on the monthly news presentations round. _That_ was enough to make Hiccup lie back down against the pillows in anguish. He let out another groan and covered his face with his hand, only the peeks between his fingers allowing him to see Alastair stand next to his bed and look over him with an examining face of annoyance and amusement.

"Babysitting you is going to be a handful," Alastair said in what seemed like a jest, but Hiccup could see that the boy was serious. "Isn't it?

**Yes, I'm done! These chapters are turning out a lot longer than I initially anticipated. But, hey, who doesn't like nice 6,000 word chapters? **

**Anyways, just to dodge some bullets, lets discuss some stuff: **

**The Palace, it's pretty much placed where the Great Hall is if you didn't pick that up. **

**Stoick, Yes, he's a busy King whose job is a lot more complicated than just keeping the order on Berk like he did in the movie. He really does have to govern all the other islands as well, and it gets exhausting. He lost his wife and has a less than ideal child that he simply wants to keep safe. These this impression that Hiccup used to have a lot more freedom, but he'd always get hurt and Stoick made himself choose between having a son who was ideal and keeping him alive. He obvious chose the later on that one. **

**Now, Hiccup, on the other hand. Has a little more bitterness in him than he did in the movie. He's talked about by everyone, but—unlike in the movie—everyone **_**has**_** to be nice and respectful to him, because he's the prince. Hiccup knows they're all fake, and longs for someone who really looks him in the eye and tells him straight, and also someone who listens to him. That's why he can't stand Arte, because she's his maid who acts respectful towards him and then will turn around and talk horribly about him when she does her womanly gossip. So, did he judge Astrid a little when he first met her? Yeah, but it's all he's used to. Plus, yes, Hiccup is used to being waited on. He's used to being able to boss people around, and they simply listen to him because they have to. It's one of those flaws of his in this story and a way for him to feel like he's being heard to a certain degree. This will mostly be shown with Arte and Astrid. **

**And, for those of you who went "Where the heck is Ruffnut!" Sorry but she's going a separate way in the story, but we'll see her again. You'll just have to wait, but, man, will she have an interesting story to tell when we do meet her. **

**And moving on to the way the story's actually written. It'll be split between 3****rd**** person limited to Hiccup and to Astrid. When it's in Astrid's 3****rd**** person, she will be seen as the girl she is and her real name will be used. But, when it's Hiccup's 3****rd**** person—since he doesn't know Astrid's a girl—he will be addressing her as a boy with male pronouns and only using "Alastair". So don't get too confused on that one. "She is Astrid" and "He is Alastair" are talking about the same person. **

**Umm, I think that's it (I talk too much…)**

**Review Repsonses:**

**JustBlossom: Wow, thank you. That's a real compliment, I hope this chapter was just as good.**

**Crazy nightfury lady: Thanks! And a lot of people loved Astrid's part of the story. I favor it as well, mostly because I got to make it up more so than I did with Hiccup's. **

**Animelvr2x2X2x2: Um, this story hasn't been around for two years…so….yeah. But I'm glad you like it, here's chapter two!**

**Adrine R. 227: Well, I've never played Skyrim, I don't even know what it's about, I just know it's a game. But I'll take that as a compliment. My actual inspirations/references for this story is the anime Busou Renkin and the book series Leviathan (I think that's all of them). I don't know if you've read/watched those though. And sorry this chapter came late, but as I mentioned in the author's note, it turned out longer than I expected.**

**Fjord Mustang: Cool, glad you picked up the "once upon a time" vibe. I always felt HTTYD had the potential to be in a fairy tale setting, but I didn't want it be too…Disney. And I'm glad you like that Hiccup can hear Dragon's thoughts. I wanted to add that addition the book had but the movie didn't, but I didn't want him to just be able to speak to them. A deeper communication through mind reading seems a lot cooler. And as for Astrid's story, I loved making up a new motivation for her as a fighter, and her brother's role is fun to slip into the overall plot as well. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys/girls! I know I'm new to the HTTYD fanfiction world, but hey, we all gotta start somewhere. Hopefully you'll all enjoy the story either way. **


	3. Understood and Encountered

**Man, this chapter still took pretty long, but it's here! Hang in there, guys, because here comes the introduction to Toothless! **

**Oh, and I don't think I did a disclaimer yet, but you all know I own nothing. **

Part One: We are Challenging Fate

Chapter Three: Understood and Encountered

Astrid couldn't stop staring at her Medal of Bravery. Earning one on her first day on Berk wasn't too shabby, if she was one to talk. It shined on her cape as she sat in her room, and every time she touched it the clank of the metal resonated throughout her room. It empowered her in a way, and gave her the willpower to open the door and face the next day with that Prince.

She scowled at him, finding it just plain wrong to be asleep when the sun was so high. He had passed out after Arte got him breakfast, even though he fought a battle hard and long to stay awake, claiming he had somewhere to be.

Astrid knew, without a doubt, that he wanted to go out and catch that dragon he shot down the previous night. She wasn't kidding when she had said babysitting him was going to be a handful. He was wily one if she had ever seen one, and that wasn't making her job any easier. So perhaps being a bodyguard to the prince was a good test of her worth? Anyone who could stand him for three months ought to earn a whole cape full of medals.

She walked over to Arte, who was tidying up Hiccup's room a bit, and cleared her throat. Astrid was perfectly inclined to speaking to a woman as she would any other girl, but she had to remind herself that, to everyone, she was Alastair Hofferson, a warrior, and certainly not a girl who partook in chatty talk.

"Does he always sleep this late?" Astrid felt it was right to ask. She had to know the habits of whom she was guarding, after all.

"Yes," Arte rolled her eyes and spoke quietly while she folded some clothes. "Being a nuisance takes a lot out of him."

Astrid didn't respond. She wasn't one to speak badly about the Prince out loud—no matter what was going on in her head—but this woman was a maid! And she always seemed so cheery about her work nonetheless.

"You'll have your hands tied with this one, Alastair." Arte continued, not even waiting for her to respond. "He's always running around thinking he can fight and 'prove himself'. If only he knew his place." She looked over at the sleeping prince. "Sleeping right there in his bed and not thinking he'll rule us all."

"But, the Prince is supposed to take the throne after King Stoick." Astrid gulped, keeping her voice low. Arte was probably correct, but there was something painfully disrespectful in speaking about the Prince that way in his own room. Even if it was in muttered tones.

"Can you imagine what would become of the Viking Kingdom if we all had to seek orders from 'King Hiccup'?" She laughed quietly. "I'd pack up and move further south the quickest of anyone."

"That's nice." Astrid nodded flatly and turned to leave. She was definitely finished with that conversation. Useless or not, it was not her place to speak of the Prince in such manners, and especially not the place of that maid either.

Luckily Arte went to go get some linings for the bed shortly after, but unluckily, and just like that, Hiccup began to stir. Astrid felt her heart drop and she gulped. Had he heard what they were talking about?

"Arte?" Hiccup mumbled.

"No, My Prince, it's me, Alastair." She answered, getting slightly more used to even calling herself by her boy's name. She went over to his bedside and stood perfectly still, watching him as he woke.

"Do you watch me sleep too?" He smirked a bit, his voice groggy. But her serious face was enough to make him wipe the smirk off of his face. His lips dropped and he immediately looked confused. "What? Did I do something wrong in my sleep?"

"No, just thinking." Astrid told him. She was trying to figure him out for the most part. In the many years on Merkskof she had heard rumors of the Useless Prince Hiccup who would never inherit his father's title. And then when she finally made it here, instead of being the clumsy mess she expected he was a prideful outcast. Her conversation with Arte shed light on just what everyone on Berk thought of him, and Astrid had no doubts that Hiccup knew what they thought of him as well. And yet, he still wanted to stay on Berk, still wanted to catch and kill a dragon, and was so damn smug about it.

She frowned and simply stared without thinking of how weird it seemed to Hiccup.

"Umm," He darted his eyes around, sitting up. "Okay. Well, let's get ready." He pulled the covers off of him and revealed his sleeping pants—or really short pants, for that matter.

Astrid's train of thought was snapped and her whole body seemed to rise with a scream that she didn't let escape. It wasn't particularly uncommon to see a man in such an attire—or lack thereof—in Merkskof, but Hiccup was a prince after all, and it was wrong on all four planes for her to see him that way.

But she wasn't a women to him, she remembered. She was supposed to be a guy after all.

"Umm," it was Astrid's turn to mumble. "W-where are we going?"

He grabbed her cape and pulled her down to him. "The dragon I shot down yesterday." He said quietly. "You know…"

"Oh, no!" Astrid stood back up. "You're not feeling well and I'm not saving your butt again just because you wanna run off and do something stupid."

"So sorry, but you're my body guard. Your job isn't to tell me what I can or can't too. It's to guard me no matter what I'm doing." Hiccup got up from the bed and walked over to his clothes. But looked over his shoulder with a satisfied twinkle in his eyes. "Unless…you want me to tell my dad to find someone else…?"

"You wouldn't dare." Astrid narrowed her eyes at him, but the young Prince nearly grinned at her, batting his eyes playfully. "Fine." She agreed to. "But what are we going to tell your father?"

"He's busy today, we won't have to tell him anything as long as we're quiet." Hiccup slipped on his undershirt. "But there's always…"

On cue, Arte entered with fresh linings, not even phased by the Prince's current state of dress and he didn't seem too red about it either.

"Oh, good to see you awake, Prince Hiccup." Arte smiled. There was that cheery exterior Astrid remembered. But it all seemed so deceitful at that point. "I brought some fresh linings for your bed."

"That's good, Arte, put them on for me. Alastair and I are going for a walk."

"It's a little muggy outside, you might want to stay in, My Prince." Arte told him.

"People don't die from mugginess, Arte." Hiccup rolled his eyes and tied his waist sash around his outer tunic. "And last time I checked I didn't need your permission to go somewhere."

"I'm so sorry, Prince Hiccup." Arte bowed her head. "Have a pleasant time on your walk."

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Hiccup settled his clothes in place and Astrid didn't miss him putting his dagger in his waist sash for a moment. He gave Arte a thorough glare, and Astrid saw her winced at the look. "Come on, Alastair." He called to her and as much as Astrid hated it, she quickly followed after his beckoning.

Yep, definitely a handful.

0o0

"Is there always that much..um…?" Astrid began as she and Hiccup walked down the halls to the main entrance.

"Tension?" Hiccup finished for her. "Yeah, always."

"It must be hard, having a maid like that." Astrid let her voice slip a little, but she quickly corrected herself. Hiccup glanced up at her for a moment before letting his eyes fall and it was the first genuine emotion she actually saw on his face other than his normal smug smirk since she had met him.

"You noticed it?" He asked her quietly, stopping his stride altogether.

"How fake she is?" Astrid shrugged. "Hasn't everyone?"

"People don't really notice it since they're the same way themselves." He told her flatly, but there was a crack of emotion and he still didn't move even though Astrid was paces in front of him. She finally stopped as well, standing a good distance away but still able to hear him perfectly. The dull lighting of the candle rows flickered more noticeably now that she was standing still, and that along with the company of a seemingly emotional prince was enough to make her more than uncomfortable.

Comforting wasn't exactly Astrid's forte, but luckily she didn't have to.

A light sniffle, a shake of fabric, and a few footsteps was all she heard before Hiccup was walking passed her, turning to see his medal-less cape flying freely through the burnt air.

"Come on, we have a dragon to catch."

Astrid could only smile a bit as she followed him.

A handful, and perhaps a bit of a mystery too.

0o0

Raven Point Forest was located right behind the palace, so it was quite a hike for someone who didn't know the region. Hiccup could see Alastair following behind him with a focused look in his eyes, he had only been on Berk two days, of course, but, sadly, Hiccup wasn't too accustomed with the woods either. Traveling through the woods wasn't the kind of activity a Prince did, especially a prince who had been on lock down up until that point.

So je took a small sketch book with him and drew the surroundings as they walked, making small notches in the trees with his dagger along the way.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Alastair asked, swatting some bugs away while Hiccup ripped out his dagger and scratched another tree, not even looking while he did so.

"Not entirely, but I saw the general area where the dragon fell. It was somewhere around here." Hiccup told him, but the boy didn't look too convinced. He merely glowered at him and swatted away more bugs. "Not a nature lover?" Hiccup asked. He knew Alastair wasn't from Berk, but he didn't know his own body guard would be so dainty out in the wild.

"I'm just not used to all these bugs." He swatted away more and more. Hiccup could only laugh and grabbed his wrist, stopping it mid-swat. "Back in Merkskof we didn't really have forests, it more of a rocky beach."

"Well, all I can say is stop swatting them and they'll leave you alone, for the most part." Hiccup told him. "You're only agitating them by doing that."

"Um, thanks." Alastair mumbled and Hiccup smirked.

"Going after a downed dragon, saving my bodyguard from bugs, and even being thanked by him. This is an exciting day." He said to himself, but loudly enough so Alastair could hear. And the look on the warrior's face was more than enough of a reward.

"What do you have against new comers, Prince Hiccup?" Alastair suddenly asked, as he made it to the top of the boulder they were climbing up. Hiccup sat down on the apex of it, not too opposed to having a small chat with this guy before they made their way deeper into the forest. On Hiccup's merits, after all, the boy had earned a good explanation on one or two matters.

And for once someone was actually asking him a genuine question.

Alastair sat down beside him, giving him a focused look. He was actually listening to him too.

"It's not newcomers," Hiccup sighed. "It's everyone."

"Well that's a bit…general." Alastair let out a small chuckle, but Hiccup looked up at him. He wasn't used to being able to talk to someone at all, but whatever look he gave Alastair stopped him from laughing almost immediately. And the boy's focused look was back. "But, you're serious?" Alastair asked.

Hiccup nodded. "I know exactly how people like you are."

"People like _me_? You barely know me."

"All you warriors are the same." Hiccup shook his head. Here he went again. "You're prodigies, admired, extolled by everyone because you're all just so brave."

"So what's wrong with that?" Alastair snapped. Typical, Hiccup thought. "You can't be mad because we're talented."

"It's not your talent." Hiccup ripped out his dagger again and slashed the tree next to them in routine. "It's your attitude." He continued, looking down at his hands. They crunched the fabric of his pants lightly, pinching the skin that seemed to be quickly covering with sweat. He could feel his emotions coming out in violent waves. Every time he had given the subject any thought, it had always stayed between his own two ears. But now, he was speaking out to someone.

And they were listening.

"All of sudden everyone who can swing and axe is on a higher level of respect than me. And I'm the prince!" Hiccup continued. "You all just think you're better than me."

There. He said it. Hiccup closed his eyes.

He was expecting Alastair to laugh. To leave, or perhaps even to assume the basic role and just comfort him and tell him lies about how people did respect him. But instead…

"Well, with that sorry attitude, no wonder you're not getting any respect."

Hiccup blinked, but wasted no time giving him a snarled look. Did he really just say that?

It seemed that his words caught up with him, for Alastair immediately looked shocked at his own self.

"Er, I mean." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, My Prince."

That was more like what he was used to. Hiccup sucked his teeth and stood, sliding down the other side of the boulder, Alastair closely behind him.

"I said I was sorry," Alastair called out after him.

"Yeah, I heard you."

Suddenly, Alastair was in front of him, arms spread out wide. Hiccup could've just walked to the right or the left, but, a strange sense of amusement towards Alastair's answer intrigued him. He stood in his palace, playing into the illusion of being trapped.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that. It was disrespectful." Alastair told him instead and it was odd enough for Hiccup that he actually felt a fresh twinge of disappointment well up within him. One that apparently Alastair could see. "What?"

"It was disrespectful, huh?" Hiccup baited. "_Do_ you have any respect for me, Alastair?"

Alastair opened and closed his mouth many times, a gesture Hiccup would've found amusing if he actually wasn't eagerly waiting for a response. It was odd. He didn't even have the tolerance of expecting something in his father anymore.

"You're my prince," Alastair gave him a dry answer. "Of course I respect you."

"Why?"

"I just said why."

"No," Hiccup laughed bitterly. "You said what you thought you had to say. But if you had to tell me the truth right now, not as a prince but as a person, what would you say?"

No answer.

"Alastair."

"I…" Alastair started. Hiccup could see him fighting his hardened morals greatly. Respect the Prince when in his presence was what everyone was told to do. But if they were going to be forced together for three months, Hiccup wouldn't allow for another fake person stepping all over him.

"I barely know you," Alastair finally answered. His voice was strained. "So…no, I guess."

The boy's face scrunched. A lifetime of restraint seemed to snap within him, but for Hiccup it was the exact opposite. An honest opinion was greatly appreciated, and when he smiled at Alastair, the warrior's face was priceless.

"Well then. I guess I have something to gain from this, now don't I?" Hiccup told him, smiling as he walked past the boy, but Alastair grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"So that's it?" Alastair asked in a quickened confusion, as if the whole thing left him out of breath.

"Yeah," Hiccup shrugged, but his voice perked a bit. He actually felt a little relieved.

"You just want me to be rude and disrespectful and you'll be fine?" Alastair laughed slightly to himself.

"I want you to treat me like I'm a person, not a God. You don't have to kiss the ground I walk on. And if I have your respect I want to know that I've earned it, not that I get it from some title."

He could see the candle igniting above Alastair's head. It wasn't completely lit, but he could tell that he was starting to get it.

And that would have to be good enough for the moment.

0o0

Arte's prediction of a muggy afternoon were starting to come to the forefront. The deeper Hiccup and Alastair made it into the forest, the more rows of fog entered their vision. It caked the moss and the grass, making everything damp and clumpy. Hiccup could feel the humidity forming a wet sheen over his brow, and he looked over to see Alastair was not too different.

The notches he made in the barks of the trees were becoming multiple, and his map looked like nothing but smudged charcoal scribbles. They were lost, no doubt.

Sill, Hiccup looked at his sketch book and marked off another x on the empty clearing they had just made it to.

"It's got to be close to sunset by now." Alastair leaned against the damp bark of the tree, catching his breath.

"Stop worrying, sunset's still an hour away." Hiccup shushed him. Alastair seemed to already be developing the habit of wanting to cut out early, something he didn't exactly expect from a warrior. But as he looked at the way Alastair carried himself he could immediately tell that while there was talent and fighting spirit within the boy, he had never been in a correct situation to let it out.

Catching the dragon would be a test of skill for both of them, then.

And with that thought Hiccup smiled. He couldn't shake the thudding of his heartbeat every time they got close to a clearing, only to see that there was no dragon there. It must've landed in a clearing, anything else and Hiccup would've heard its impact the previous night, even with all the commotion of a dragon raid.

But there was a silence between him and Alastair as they walked through the damp forest. Boots squishing into grass still, but the humidity began to fade as the hour became later, and sunset was approaching.

They had been searching the forest all afternoon, and still no dragon.

Hiccup collapsed underneath the shade of a tree, gasping.

"Troubles, Prince Hiccup?" Alastair knelt down beside him, giving him a grin. Even with the thin layer of foggy perspiration on his skin, Alastair looked fresher than Hiccup, and he figured that perhaps Alastair's need to 'cut our early' wasn't a need at all. He just wanted to cut out of finding some dragon that probably broke free from the Mutilator's bola and flew off.

"Save your breath, I don't need the sarcasm." Hiccup swatted the air and closed his eyes.

"Look who's talking." Alastair let out a laugh. "And, for the record, it looks like you're the one who needs the breath, not me."

"Haha," Hiccup pretended to laugh, and scrunched his nose. There were too many particles of dirt and broken leaves falling onto his face, and it was beginning to seep into his closed eyes. "Quit it, Alastair."

"That's not me." Hiccup opened his eyes when Alastair responded nervously and followed the boy's vision up to the top of the tree. Something was dangling above them, something big and black and tangled up in a bola. And in the array of green tree tops mixing with the last peaks of sun glaring through them, the figure seemed like an oddly placed spot in the scheme of things. Especially when a wing poked out from it.

"I think we found your dragon." Alastair said breathlessly.

Hiccup looked up just as breathlessly, the dragon was definitely stuck, but it was moving in stalled jerks, like it was halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness. But it wasn't roaring, growling, and its eyes seemed closed.

Hiccup lifted a brow as he stared, but then had a notion. The ability he had…or thought he had.

It was highly illogical, of course, and Hiccup had made a silent decision to just bury the thought of having any contact with the creatures beyond killing after the incident with the gronckle. But it kept coming back into his mind anyways. When the nightmare attacked him the previous day, and even then, he heard faint whispers of thoughts that weren't his.

Not fighting it, Hiccup closed his eyes for a split moment, concentrating on the dragon hanging above him; little leaf particles still hitting his eye lids.

_:: Stay awake…don't drift…:: _Hiccup finally heard the faint whispers amplify into thoughts that certainly weren't his own. And it made no sense for them to be Alastair's. But if what he heard was the case, then the dragon was half dead. And would be easier to kill.

He opened his eyes and walked closer under the shade of the rustling tree. The crinkles of the leaves beneath his boots were stumped by something smooth underneath them suddenly. Smooth and…wet.

He looked down and was completely mortified by what he saw.

"Gah!" Hiccup jerked back.

"What's wrong Prince Hiccup?" Alastair immediately stepped forward.

"What…" Hiccup began, gulping. "What is this?" He pointed down to what he had stepped on and Alastair shared his distaste.

"It's…a tail fin."

And there it was, a midnight black tail fin coated in blood and dirt on the ground, and when Hiccup looked directly up, he saw the dragon's tail dangling lifelessly, half of its tailfin missing and blood dripping down near his feet.

It made him want to throw up.

"That dragon can't be alive with an amputation like that. And if it is, it would be alive for long." Alastair said and squinted as he looked upwards. "Downed dragons never stay alive for long." He added.

Hiccup only gulped again. The ends of his bola rope were near the tailfin, caked in blood.

Had…had he done this?

"So…what do you wanna do My Prince?" Alastair asked quietly as he stepped closer.

"That dragon's good as dead, right?" Hiccup asked as well.

"Most likely."

"Then…then I should just do it."

"If you wish." Alastair looked up. "It's pretty far up the tree though." He kicked off his boots and took off his cape, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup raised a brow.

"Getting the dragon for you." Alastair shrugged.

"Yeah, but this is my thing…I can't having you kill it."

"I'm not going to kill it, I'm just going to get it down for you."

"And what makes you think I can't get it down myself?"

"When was the last time you climbed a tree?" Alastair gave a smirk, himself.

Hiccup bit his lip. He was barely let out of the house, let alone in the woods. So climbing a tree was a bit foreign to him, despite him being surrounded by them his entire life. Still, having Alastair along didn't mean that he had to everything for him. And, if he recalled their conversation earlier that afternoon, Alastair didn't grow up around trees either.

He opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late. Alastair wasn't wasting too much time waiting for him to finish thinking, for the boy was already halfway up the tall tree. Hiccup watched in amazement at the speed in which he climbed even though he had never been properly around trees, and even how fearlessly he approached the half-dead dragon.

Although Hiccup expected Alastair to take the axe strapped to his back and cut the dragon free, the warrior pulled a small dagger of his own from his boot, flipping it up and beginning to slice through the first of the ropes rather quickly, and still so quietly. Hiccup pulled out his own dagger, staring at it helplessly.

Alastair must've had a whole collection of odd weapons hidden within his clothes, and all Hiccup could even possibly hope to wield was his mother's dagger. Though finely crafted, it seemed like a terrifying relic at the moment.

But, in no time at all, Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts by the dragon when it fell in a loud thud and leaves rustling not too far from him, still looking dead even after the impact.

Hiccup swallowed. There he was, face to face with a night fury and…

All he had was a dagger.

The sudden thought echoed creepily through his mind and made his palms sweat and his hands shake. The combination of both caused the dagger to slip out of his grasp and fall with a gentle clank right near the dragon. Hiccup let out an odd mix of a swallow and a breath before he bent down to pick it up. And when the dagger was safely back in his palm and he stood, he was met with a pair of emerald eyes piercing through him.

The dragon was awake….

0o0

Whether or not Hiccup believed he was hearing dragon's thoughts or not, there was nothing more terrifying than hearing the phrase :_:human…did this to me:: _over and over and _angrily_ in his mind.

The dragon had him pinned in two seconds flat, and Hiccup almost lost his grip on his mother's dagger again.

_::This human. Did this to me!:: _The dragon's thoughts were simply entering his mind without Hiccup even having to concentrate. He could feel its anger pouring out onto him in hot and almost electric currents.

He gasped.

"Get away from him!" Hiccup heard Alastair calling out moments later. Leaping down from the tree and onto the dragon's back, his axe finally in hand and ready to cut. But the Night fury was agile and took its grip off Hiccup to slash at Alastair.

Hiccup never thought—even in the short time of knowing Alastair—that he'd hear the boy scream in pain. But he was surprised to hear so when he saw the dragon's claws dig into Alastair's shoulder and the boy fell over in a whoosh of the fabrics and chain mail. There was no denying the blood that came from the three clawed cuts in Alastair's shoulder, or that the warrior was out cold. Or that Hiccup was left alone against the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"Alastair!" Hiccup called out, running up to him, but the dragon turned its attention back to him. For something that seemed half dead a few minutes ago, it sure was lively and even more empowered now that it had taken out one of them.

Hiccup placed the dagger firmly in his grip, keeping it at his side as he rounded circles with the dragon until Hiccup took a stance in front of Alastair, feeling odd to have his body guard down for the count and himself wielding a dagger in protection.

And then another notion passed over him. He had been able to stop the Nightmare from killing him by trying to talk to it. Maybe the night fury would listen too? Even though it had a deathly look in its eyes, simply playing with him and keeping the standoff would only last him so long.

"Well!" Hiccup called out to the dragon. All this waiting was making him manic. "What's it gonna be!"

The dragon growled, getting up on its toes and looking ready to pounce. Hiccup shot his gaze around frantically, looking for any way he and Alastair could survive. And he noticed the ropes that were cut from the bola. Dangling from the tree and looking suspiciously useful. He grinned and when the dragon finally made its leap Hiccup got it with his dagger—right in the leg. A thump of pressure hit his dagger, a sensation that rocked his skeleton and left him feeling…weaker as opposed to empowered.

He knew that wouldn't stop it though, especially when he didn't even hear the dragon's gasps of pain. It only growled further at him, all though that jab left Hiccup feeling odd, it enabled him to be right where he needed to be. Back under the tree.

He waved his dagger again. "C-come and get it." He attempted a tease, not even knowing where the spurt of braveness was coming from. Maybe it was his intense need to prove himself finally seeming closer than ever and overriding every doubting through he could even conjure? Or perhaps the 'invincible Alastair' lying useless and needing his protection?

But it was pure luck that his plan actually worked. That when the dragon came lunging towards him again it tumbled right into his rope trap. Being hooked in the tangle of ropes yet again, but this time, it was choking the dragon.

Hiccup's lips tugged in a smile, but were stopped halfway when he had realized the extent of what he'd done.

He…had hung a dragon.

It dangled, hind legs wiggling frighteningly and it arms clawed at the rope around its neck, letting out odd combinations of gasps, roars, and whines.

_:: Don't drift..don't…drift…:: _Hiccup finally heard in the rant of his heavy breathing. The dragon's frantic movements were beginning to slow and it's gasps were turning into shortened gulps, becoming more and more far between.

_::Don't drift…::_ He heard again, and his finger tingled around his dagger, looking down at the blade he saw a small smear of blood on it, from when he had jabbed the night fury. And it was probably the first speck of blood that had met that dagger since his mother used it.

Was this really okay? He thought as he turned to walk towards Alastair. It was something he had always wanted, the moment he expected to feel triumphant and worthy, but instead his stomach flipped, his mind reeled, and his feet wobbled under an invisible pressure

What it was, it stopped him mid-turn. Whether it was the sudden gasp he heard from the dragon, the hallow whistle of the wind over his sweaty brow that echoed the death in the air, or both. He took a good look at his capture.

Missing a tail fin, stabbed in the leg, and hanging from a tree, that dragon was every bit as good as dead. So why pity it? It was fate after all, and Hiccup was always taught to take every opportunity with brute force.

But to kill. To walk away and leave a living thing to die from his own force of will. Hiccup still looked at the dragon.

_:: Drifting. Can't hold on..::_

And to hear it dying before him.

Hiccup made the only choice he could've.

He had wanted to slay a dragon, earn respect, his title, everything—all in that one day. But instead he let it all go just because he couldn't kill it. He couldn't bring himself to take the life of that night fury.

He cut the rope, and the dragon dropped in another loud thud against the dead leaves. It took a while for it to look up at him, eyes weak and stature wobbling. But, it was still alive.

Hiccup offered it a weak smile, not feeling the slightest alarm even though the dragon was free again.

_::Did this to me..and saved me?:: _The dragon questioned.

_::Get out of here before I change my mind.::_ Hiccup eyed the dragon, thinking only to himself, but somehow the dragon had heard him when it responded.

_::I go. But of will, my own.:: _Hiccup could feel the smirk within the creature as it spread it's wing slowly and carefully. Its wingspan seemed to make the forest around him smaller and for every means did Hiccup know the dragon meant to fly. But it wouldn't get off the ground.

Not with a missing tail find, an injured leg, and a tightened windpipe.

Hiccup simply went over to Alastair, contemplating the best way to pick him up, and unknowingly wiped the blood off his mother's dagger on the side of his pant leg and placed it back into his waist sash.

He felt the dragon's eyes tightened, glaring at him as he walked away with Alastair, but the one thing he felt more than anything was its astonishment.

_::This human…using a weapon of confusing me.::_

0o0

Astrid woke up to see an orange sky and the prince in her upper vision.

It was sunset, and they were still in the forest. But all that crossed her mind in an immediate pain was where the night fury was.

"Prince Hiccup!" She shot up quickly, only to regret it seconds later when she realized the pain she felt was in her shoulder. It spiked her senses. "Ah!"

"You might not want to move it too much." Hiccup told her, sitting on a rock beside her, not even bothering to meet her gaze. Instead, he was fixated on the forest in front of them, looking too lost in thought for it to be normal.

Astrid stood, not wanting a scratched shoulder to put her out of line. She had left her Prince unprotected against a night fury, after all, but judging on the setting she was currently in, there was no dragon in sight, and the Prince seemed uninjured despite the bloodstain she saw on his pant leg.

"What happened, Prince Hiccup?" She asked him slowly, looking around. "Did you…did you kill the dragon?"

"I couldn't do it." Hiccup said simply, still not meeting her eyes.

"What do you mean you _couldn't do it_!"

"I mean what I said, Alastair!" He yelled, turning half way to her, but stopping suddenly. His voiced rose and fell all in one breath before he calmed himself down. He…wasn't acting like himself, not because he was uneasy, but it was because all Astrid heard this boy talk about since she met him was killing a dragon, getting respect, earning his place. And all of a sudden he 'couldn't do it'.

"Why on earth would you screw that up?" She tried him. She was sill getting used to being openly rash with him, but, admittedly, it was easier to do then always having to mind her tongue.

"Because that's who I am, Alastair, a screw up." Hiccup sighed, oddly enough not sounded pathetic, but more…irritated.

"I don't believe that." Astrid shook her head and walked in front of him. If he wasn't going to look at her, then she was going to make him look at her. "

"Oh really?" He teased in a snarky tone.

"Yes." She took a step closer. "What happened?"

"I had it hung…in the tree." He began. "It was as good as dead, but I couldn't bring myself to end something's life. I've been preparing to kill my whole life, but when it came right down to it, I was nothing but a coward and it got away." He closed his eyes. "I mean…_I_ let it go."

"But we didn't get killed." Astrid tried to force a smile. "So you did something right." She was expecting an effort from him to maybe take that as a compliment, but instead she got nothing. He only let out a huff of breath, his chest rising and falling in wide motions.

"I could hear it dying, Alastair." He said after many moments of silence. His voice was small. "I couldn't do it after I heard it dying."

"Wh-what…you heard it dying?"Astrid had never heard of such foolishness! That ability wasn't possibly, that much she knew. "Hicc…Prince Hiccup, do you realize how outlandish that sounds?"

"I'm aware, and if I wasn't trusting you to not completely laugh in my face I'd keep it to myself."

Astrid could only sigh. She had no idea what to say to that, at all. On one hand she couldn't—or perhaps just didn't know how to—handle a prince that needed comfort. Especially after she failed to even protect him and he was spewing pity stories and crazy ideals of hearing death. Yet, on the other hand, she felt slightly privileged that the prince had somehow trusted her for something.

"Maybe…" She decided to make it a little easier for both of them. "We should talk about this later, when we're both not so….well, like this."

_Finally _he looked at her. It was a dead glace, but a glance nonetheless. He looked drained and in too much thought but then looked over at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your shoulder." He said quietly.

"All in a day's work for being your bodyguard." She tried to lighten the mood, moving her shoulder back slightly only to feel the pain moments later. She winced.

Hiccup stood then, giving her what seemed like a small smile, and Astrid found it slightly amusing that her being injured was what made him finally snap out it.

"I told you not to move it." He told her.

**Man, this chapter was a butt to edit. And I think you can pretty much expect every chapter to be between 5,000-7,000 words. So that's good! **

**Not too much to say about this chapter since it's all pretty self-explanatory. Hiccup's becoming a mass of conflicting impulses, he showed a dragon mercy. Toothless is just confused, and so is Astrid as to what Hiccup's really all about.**

**Review Responses:**

**ShootMe002: I'm glad you like it! And, yeah, the grammer stuff. Editing is pretty odd for me. Sometimes I get tons of time to edit and then other times I don't. **

**LiveToTell: Thank you! I've always admired the idea of Astrid having to becoming a bodyguard to Hiccup. And sorry the update took so long, but I've been pretty busy since I graduation has been looming over me. **

**Fjord Mustang: Yeah, I've been seriously busy lately, and although I try to just make shorter chapters, I'm just a long chapter kind of girl. But, I intend to see this story to the end…but that's a long ways away. And yes! You've completely gotten Hiccup's character already. The way he thinks is so conflicted it hard for him to keep his goals in the same direction especially since he's so shunned all the time. He wants one thing, but feels another way on everything he does, and it's beginning to catch up with him. But now he has a warrior constantly by his side, and a potential dragon that he showed mercy—which makes it slightly different from the movie since the mercy line was more of a two way street in the film—he's going to grow and stop seeing the world through just how it effects him. It was odd to start off with the main character as spoiled and open minded yet so closed off, but it makes for a great developmental road that I can take. Especially with how this story is going to turn out—Hiccup's going to go through quite a lot. And Hiccup's ability to hear dragon's thoughts is a bit choppy right now, but it'll become more fluent as the story progresses as well. But, you can already see how Toothless's thoughts are slightly more…put together than the gronckle and the nightmare he faced before. Since the story is only told through Hiccup and Astrid's POVs, Toothless's personality will be revealed through Hiccup, but revealed nonetheless. Whew, long response XD**

**Crash and burn: Um, I don't know how to respond to that…?**

**Starkiller173: Well, Astrid's true gender will obviously have to be addressed, but I don't want to spoil it. All I can say is be patient.**

**Adrine R.227: Yes! A large portion of this fic was based off of that book series. I loved the writing style of how when it was Alek's POV, Deryn was portrayed fully as Dylan. So, I figured it would work on in this story as well. And I've actually been thinking about doing beta…**

**Crazy nightfury lady: I feel like Hiccup was slightly bitter in the movie as well, it was hidden a little better, but there were certain little moment where I see he was pretty resentful. And I'm glad you like the story! I've got a lot planned for Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. They're go through quite a lot, so character development will certainly happen!**

**Adam: They'll be forced to go through a lot together, so bonds in their friendship and overall relationship will happen. **

**Hicc: I'm not gonna lie, the first part of the story will favor the movie, but I have about 6 parts planned for this story, so it braches out quite a bit, even by the end of this part it'll become its own story entirely. But I get what you mean. And grammar, oh grammar, it's my worst quality, but luckily I got a little more time to edit this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! They make me motivated to sit down and crank out another 6,000 word chapter!**

**More on what's up with Toothless and life in the palace in the next chapter!**


	4. Placed and Curious

**Yay! This one didn't take as long to update! **

**Not much to say beforehand other than a lot of stuff happens, and we're getting a better look at who Hiccup is—or perhaps the lack of who he is—and….Toothless!**

Part One: We Are Challenging Fate

Chapter Four: Placed and Curious

Astrid took too much time healing for her liking.

She had neglected to tell anyone of her injury, because the last thing she needed was doctors prying at her shoulder. It was all too close to her chest and it would be just pathetic on her part for her to get discovered after only a week of duty.

Though, she had to admit, the first couple of days had been much more exciting than the last few. For the past five days, Astrid had been subjected to following Hiccup around. Running errands, attending boring meetings, and simply standing beside Hiccup while he…stood beside his father.

Was this the 'glorious royal life' she had always heard of?

"Rise and Shine, Alastair!" Hiccup called for her, opening her door roughly and letting the creek of the stone door rack her brain. She pulled the covers over her head, groaning.

"Aren't I supposed to be waking you up, Prince Hiccup?" She muttered underneath the sheets, though when she heard his footsteps coming towards her bed she stiffened.

She didn't wear her chest bindings when she slept, and in the chill of the stone room it was more than obvious what lied beneath her sleeping tunic. She curled herself in the covers and bit her lip.

"Well, I have to eat breakfast a little earlier today." He said.

"And _why_ is that?"

"I have another engagement meeting."

Her body contorted a little more under the sheets.

"Engagement meeting?" She cringed. "For you?"

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe, I do have engagements."

"Engage_ments_?" Astrid repeated. "As in more than one?"

She could practically hear him rolling his eyes. And then his hands were bunched against her blanket.

"Come on, Alastair, I'll explain later, but you've gotta get up."

She smacked his hand away under the covers as best as she could, but for such a skinny boy, he did have an incredibly firm grip. He tugged at the sheets a little more, and her foot escaped, being whipped over with the chilled air of the room.

"Just leave me alone. I'll be up and dressed in a few minutes."

To her relief he let go.

"Fine, but I won't wait around for you, so you better be dressed in ten minutes or I'm dragging you out myself." Astrid only let out a snicker at that comment, knowing all too well that the prince couldn't drag her out of anything even if he tried his hardest.

Once she heard the door close, Astrid quickly rose from her bed, her feet touching the cold ground and she stared at her reflection in the mirror across from her. She sighed. Her hair was finally looking a little more even, since she cut if rather hastily on her bed weeks ago, but it still didn't make her feel any more like a boy.

She could feel her chest swelling more and more as was the norm for a girl her age. She was sure her monthly cycle was going to come any day now, and no matter how hard she tried her voice still squeaked. It was quiet embarrassing sometimes when she was talking to Hiccup and her voice would crack under the pressure of trying to sound lower, but he seemed to not care nonetheless.

Besides, she was sure he had more than enough on his mind. Since he could 'hear death' and all.

Astrid still wasn't sure how she felt about his odd accusation. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't happy that they hadn't been back to see the dragon. Hiccup had expressed his want to go back and see it even though it was probably dead the very night he faced it. But, Astrid wasn't in a huge hurry to go back there.

The Night Fury had injured her after all. And it was dragons that killed her brother…

So it was quite lucky that Hiccup had been too busy to sneak away back into the woods that week. But she had to admit that Prince Hiccup was turning out to be pretty good company even in the week she had been babysitting him. Certainly better than the girls back in Merkskof…

And that's when Astrid remembered Ruffnut. The girl crossed her mind often, but she hadn't given her much thought in the past few days. Dealing with Hiccup and his weird theories was more than enough to zap her mind. But, still, if she had a mission as weird as babysitting the prince, she could only imagine what Ruffnut was getting herself into.

And with that she stood and got dressed.

0o0

"I thought we were going to eat breakfast?" Astrid slumped as she walked behind Hiccup.

"We are." Hiccup answered.

"Then why are we heading towards the bathhouse?"

"To…bathe." Hiccup replied, turning to give her a brow lift, like she was stupid or something. "Duh," he added.

"Don't 'duh' me," she huffed, her breathing quickening at the very thought of the bathhouse. She hadn't been in there once she since moved into the palace—resorting to simply scrubbing herself with a wet rag and bowl of water every night in the privacy of her quarters. "Why are we going, other than the obvious?"

"Well, Arte makes a point to always tell me to bathe before engagement meetings. You know how women are, always particular about those things."

"Um, yeah."

"You seem off today," Hiccup noted.

"I suppose." Astrid's gaze flicked over to him. Was it really that obvious?

"Well, just try not to fall asleep in the bath."

The Bathhouse itself was pretty large. But then again, everyone in the palace all used the same one. The King had his own private corner, as did Hiccup, but everyone else simply had to fend for themselves in the mass muddle of open space. And of course, there didn't seem to any different between the men's and women's side.

Although Astrid was expecting it to be mostly empty in the late morning—as was the bathhouse in Merkskof—it was quite full. And with warriors nonetheless. She gulped.

The few women in the bath seemed to all gravitate towards a certain part of the bath, but there were so many men in there, anyone who even had the suggestion of breasts would be an elephant in the room.

"I didn't know all the warriors were bathing now." Hiccup sighed, his features literally dropping at the sight of all of them. "Great," he breathed sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her angrily.

"What makes you think I knew?" Astrid shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. Don't warriors…talk or something?"

"I've barely spoken to any of these people, Prince Hiccup." Astrid shook her head. "I'm always stuck with you and I don't even sleep in the warrior's quarters."

Hiccup simply said "oh" and continued walking over this bathing corner, taking off his shirt and pants. He turned towards Astrid, looking perplexed while she just stood there.

But what else was she supposed to do? She definitely couldn't bathe with all the warriors and Hiccup in the bath. But then again, she didn't particularly want to stand there and…watch the prince bathe either.

"Okay, why are you just standing there?" Hiccup asked, eyeing her carefully. "You might as well get in too."

"Um, no." Astrid choked out, her voice failing again. "I mean, I'm good. I'll, uh…just wait."

If she had to choose between being found out and standing around the prince while he bathed, she'd rather pick the later. She had a much lesser chance of being found out that way.

But, of course, things weren't that easy.

"Well, lovely seeing you and you babysitter out this early." Astrid heard a particular voice behind her. "I thought you'd be in your room drooling for at least another hour."

It was the next in line behind Hiccup. Warrior Duke Snotlout Haddock.

Astrid found it odd that she wasn't more taken back by the fact that she was meeting the person who would probably become the next king completely wet and naked. Instead she was pretty blank minded. She got more flustered at Hiccup being naked then this guy.

She still hadn't had to 'pleasure' of really meeting any of the warriors, let alone Snotlout, but Hiccup had already told her where he stood in terms of all the warriors. In short, they hated him, they teased him…'what else is new?' is what Hiccup had said. Still, there seemed to be some unwritten code between warriors, since—even though they hadn't met—Snotlout gave her a friendly smile. Warrior to warrior, she supposed.

"What do you want, Snotlout?" Hiccup sighed, almost about to get in the bath.

"Nothing, just wishing you luck on your little meeting today." He laughed a bit, giving Hiccup a good once over. "You're going to need it with that small sample of yours."

Hiccup immediately blushed, and Astrid was ashamed to admit she did as well. Hiccup just hopped off the edge and into the water, frowning.

"At least I have engagement meetings." Hiccup said promptly. "You know, actually being with a woman is better than just saying you can get more."

"Oh please, I've been with more women then you can count." Snotlout laughed. "And not those little dainty things Uncle Stoick sends you. I'm talking about real women." Snotlout nudged Astrid in the side, and she immediately jumped, though he didn't seem to notice. "Isn't that right, Alastair? You seem like a well rounded guy."

"Um, sure." Astrid shrugged. Wanting to abort the conversation more than anything else. Her mother had paired her up with many boys, but she couldn't say that. It was quite amusing, though, if only her mother could see her now. Short hair, un-plucked legs, a scratched shoulder, and being surrounded by naked men in the palace's bath.

"I'm just sorry you got stuck babysitting this mess of a person." Snotlout told her. "But when he blows his chance at another girl, maybe you can move in on her."

Astrid let out a dry laugh, smiling weakly. "Haha, yeah.." She frowned when she looked over at Hiccup who had a seemingly disappointed look on her face.

"Why don't you come over here with the rest of us, Alastair. Smallness is contagious." Snotlout gave Hiccup smirk, and Hiccup scowled.

"Actually." Hiccup called out and quickly got out of the water. "Alastair was just about to get me my breakfast."

"Hmp, and I thought he was just your babysitter, I guess he's your maid too." Snotlout rolled his eyes. "I'll catch you later Alastair."

"Yeah…see you." Astrid flaunted a small wave and turned to frown at Hiccup.

"Sorry," Hiccup shrugged haphazardly. "But I wouldn't want my bodyguard to turn over to the dark side."

Astrid's frown slackened. She supposed she could understand that much. Although they were barely friends, she could always remember the look of relief on his face that day in the woods, when she was finally honest with him. She sighed and sat down near the edge of the water, only to half gasp when Hiccup walked up next her, his skin shining.

"Oh, but I wasn't joking." He smiled. "You can go get my breakfast. I enjoy a nice meal while I bathe every once in a while."

"You want me to feed you too?" Astrid crossed her arms.

"No, no," He finally sank back into the water. "That's Arte's job."

Astrid's jaw dropped.

"Kidding." Hiccup raised his hands in mock-surrender. "But you gotta admit, the look on your face was priceless."

0o0

Astrid walked with a plate of fish cut into cubes, some grapes, and an assortment of herbs and edible leaves. She only shook her head. As a warrior, she mostly ate chicken and other kinds of meats that the hunting parties brought in. But certainly nothing so dainty for breakfast.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where the Prince's dining hall is?"

Astrid looked up to see a small framed girl staring up at her. Pink cheeks, tight clothes, and long black hair that matched her large dark eyes.

She knew this girl…

"Ash Eyes?" Astrid said without thinking. Ash Eyes Genson, the daughter of the Chief of Merkskof, and named for her darker than dark eyes. Her mother always used Ash Eyes as a template for what she wanted Astrid to be, all soft spoken and beautiful, and Astrid shuttered to think that this could've been what she became.

"Um, yes…have we met?" Astrid almost smacked her forehead for being so stupid. Ash Eyes would certainly remember Astrid Hofferson, but not Alastair Hofferson. She only hoped the girl wouldn't recognize what lied beneath the surface.

"No!" Astrid said all too quickly. "I just..uh…heard you were coming."

"Oh, you heard of my engagement meeting with the Prince?" She smiled.

"Yeah…I did." Astrid blinked and tried not to snort. Ash Eyes and Hiccup having an engagement meeting? _That_ was sure to be interesting.

"So…do you know where the Prince's dining hall is? I'm supposed to meet him there."

"You'll have to ask someone else. I'm not too familiar with this place yet." Astrid smiled weakly at the girl and she smiled as well, skipping past her in a giddy manner.

"Thank you." She hummed and kept walking. Astrid, on the other hand, heard her stomach churn.

Despite having to babysit a prince, Astrid would've chosen anything then ending up like Ash Eyes.

0o0

Astrid became accustomed to staring blankly forward while Hiccup bathed and ate, trying not to get the image of him naked burned into her brain more than it already was.

Luckily, it wasn't long before Hiccup got himself dressed in his best clothes and began to make his way to his Dining Hall.

Hiccup barely ate there—always preferring to eat in his room—so it seemed unused and practically brand new. He mentioned a few days ago that he didn't care for eating in a large room by himself, since his father was always too busy to eat dinner with his son, and he had no siblings.

Astrid was there to simply stand beside Hiccup, as usual, and King Stoick stood in front while Ash Eyes and a representative from Merkskof entered the room.

"My father sends his apologies for not being able to come here." Ash Eyes said softly.

"Not a problem," Stoick nodded. "Though I would like you to meet the reason you're here." He stepped aside and revealed Hiccup standing behind him. "My Son, Prince Hiccup Haddock III."

Astrid almost wanted to pull Hiccup away when he walked up to Ash Eyes, but she resisted. She could barely stand to see what she was escaping from happening right before her. Arranged marriages and being forced onto someone she barely knew.

But still, Hiccup walked up to Ash Eyes, stood closely and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." He said, almost robotically.

"Thank you, Prince Hiccup." Ash Eyes blushed, some hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Let's…go and talk." He took her hand, and Ash Eyes followed him blindingly, still smiling at every touch he gave her. Astrid rolled her eyes, not seeing the appeal.

Other than being a prince, Hiccup simply seemed like every other whiny teenager she had met. But then again, every girl was installed with the want to be with the Prince, despite his reputation, no one would think twice about a girl's worthiness if she had an engagement meeting with the prince. He was a prize to be won, that much was certain.

As Hiccup led Ash Eye's to his room, Astrid was instructed to stand in front of his door while Stoick and Merskof's representative spoke on business terms in the dining hall.

The whole thing was quite uncomfortable. She didn't make a point to press her ear against the door to try and hear what was going on.

"How long have they been in there?" Arte asked.

"About two hours…" Astrid slumped, her feet hurt and her patience had faded but there she still stood. She turned and looked at the door with a raised brow. "Are they really doing what I think they're doing in there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Prince Hiccup never tells anyone what goes on during his engagement meetings. He just always leads the girls into his room while his father takes care of the deal."

"The..deal?" Astrid blinked.

"Young Prince Haddock has about twenty engagements already, and he'll continue to get more until he supposedly takes the throne at eighteen."

"Princes can't get married?" Astrid asked, finding it silly to wait until he was king to get married.

"It was his father's choice to hold off his marriage until he was older." Arte snickered. "I guess he's hoping he'll grow a little more before then."

Astrid offered a weak smile, but other than that felt no need to continue the conversation. Still, the whole thought of it was unsettling. Hiccup didn't seem like the type to mess with girls on that level. But…he was a prince, after all.

It was another hour when Ash Eyes emerged from the room, looking happy. Hiccup followed shortly after her, though he just looked exhausted. Astrid immediately met his gaze, giving him a questioning squint of her eyes. He flicked his eyes to meet her stare, but offered little but a 'we'll take later' brush off before going back up to Ash Eyes.

0o0

"Talk" Astrid immediately demanded as soon as Hiccup walked in from the long dinner he, Ash Eyes, King Stoick, and Merkskof's representative had. Astrid had simply stood beside the table, and was having dinner brought to her by Arte at the moment. But food was the last thing on her mind, she wanted answers.

"You're obviously not accustomed to engagement meetings." Hiccup shook his head. "Didn't you have any back in Merkskof?"

"Of course…I did." Astrid darted her gaze around. She had engagement meetings with many _boys_, most of which ended with her slapping them and her mother reprimanding her all the way home. "But I'm not a prince, now am I?"

"Engagement meetings are one of the few days that my father actually seems…" He sighed. "Proud of me." He gave Astrid a weak smile "Keep the girl entertained and happy, he always says."

"So you have sex with her!" Astrid stood, losing the depth to her voice. "Do you have any idea what losing their virginity so suddenly does to a girl?"

There was an awkward silence that lingered.

After her breathing regulated, Astrid realized how silly her actions were, especially when she saw Hiccup's perplexed yet slightly amused face.

"You think…" His smirk widened. "I didn't…." He swallowed. "…With Ash Eyes."

"Really now?" Astrid wasn't buying it.

"Swear to Odin." Hiccup raised his right hand. Quickly, though, he looked to the side and frowned. "It's really not what you think Alastair." He let out a heavy heave. "When I first started these meetings two years ago I was just twelve and I…well, I was really nervous about this stuff. I would be awkward and quiet and I was never really interested in any of the girls. But then, I realized that my attitude was deterring people from sending their daughters over."

"So now you do this?" Astrid raised a brow, seeming madder then she actually was. She was glad Hiccup was opening up to her, but the mind of this prince was still hard to read. He did things out of spite, yet out of need, out of want, and out of change. She wished she could just peg who he was, but she couldn't.

Hiccup probably didn't even know who he was yet.

"Romancing them for a few hours is better than being myself. Saying the right things, telling them how beautiful they are." Hiccup sighed. "Then my father's happy and I keep girls coming here until I'm eighteen."

"So do you…" Astrid darted her eyes around. She couldn't believe she was asking this. "Have you kissed a girl yet?"

"Of course I have." Hiccup let out a laugh. "What do you think romancing is?"

"Just..checking." Astrid was biting back from giggling. She wouldn't peg the prince as the experienced type at all, even if she had thought much worse.

"Though I can't say I'm the best at it." He still laughed in spite of himself. "And why are you acting so shocked? Seems like the 'great Alastair' shouldn't have a problem impressing women."

"Oh, you'd think so." Astrid couldn't help but let out a laugh herself. She'd never kissed a woman, of course. Not even a man yet.

"But maybe I'm overestimating you?" Hiccup smirked, his eyes filled with amusement. "I thought all you warriors were as well off with women as Snotlout."

"I'm not as experienced as you think, Prince Hiccup." Astrid said without thinking.

"Well that's good to know." Hiccup stood. "So, how about we go?"

"Go where?" Astrid raised a brow. She had figured with all the 'excitement' of the engagement meeting, Hiccup would want to stay in. Though she couldn't help but feel more than ready to get into another one of his crazy antics after the past boring couple of days.

"The dragon." Hiccup answered. "I know you were unconscious but don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Oh, the 'you hear the dead' dragon?" Astrid teased, but Hiccup was less then amused.

"That's not funny Alastair." Hic brows tightened. "I wanna know what this means."

"Maybe you're just paranoid?" Astrid tried to persuade him. She was all for a wacky expedition, but not going to look for a live dragon that would surely kill him the next time around. "You could be killed."

"Yeah, maybe. But what if I'm not paranoid? What if I really can hear…dead dragons?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Astrid smacked her forehead. What was wrong with this boy?

"Well, whether you're coming or not I'm checking this out." Hiccup began to take for the door, eyes determined and stubborn. Astrid sighed. She knew by now that there was no stopping the prince when his heart was set on some kind of ridiculous notion of self finding.

She had only known him a week, but even so she had some kind of longing for the prince. Not for him specifically, but a longing for him to find himself in _something_. Astrid had been blessed with self awareness with what she wanted from her life for so long, even if it seemed hard. But Hiccup…he was so lost, and it was almost painful to watch him sometimes.

Still, she took off her cape, finding it unnecessary for late night forest walks and followed after him as quickly as possible.

And when Arte returned with Astrid's dinner, she was met with an empty room.

0o0

The night left the forest drier then Hiccup had remembered it days ago. The fogged forest was now exposed and every step he took left a crunch of leaves that resonated throughout the entire forest.

And with a deadly night fury's sensitive ears anywhere in that forest, Hiccup had to be extra careful.

But luckily he had Alastair with him.

The boy trailed behind him slowly, axe in hand and steps light. Hiccup patted his dagger strapped to his waist sash. Alastair may've thought they'd be killed, but Hiccup had a certain air of calmness about him that mixed with his careful steps. The week had been so busy, so full of pleasing others Hiccup was glad to get back to something that was for him.

Unlike the last two encounters. His encounter with the night fury had been filling his every thought. Raids had been slow since the one when he was attacked by the nightmare, so Hiccup didn't have the luxury of trying out his skills again. But he decided to take any dull time he had—when he was standing around near his father and Alastair giving off the illusion of presence—to open his mind. He had always been a thinker, and inventor, but never had he thought of trying to read someone else's mind. Sure, he had wished he could read his father's mind, but had never actually tried it.

He gave a small peak over to Alastair. Despite him being displeased with roaming around in the woods at night looking for danger, he still came with him. Half of him expected so just because the boy was his bodyguard. Still, he would be needed since he was going to look for the Night Fury to…

He paused.

What _was_ he looking for exactly?

Killing was definitely out, but what else was left? Talk to it? Blackmail it? Observe it? Each had it's own risks and benefits. But that was all assuming the dragon couldn't kill him right on the spot.

"You're awfully quiet" Alastair noted. His voice piercing Hiccup's thought and making him jump a bit.

"Wh-! What?" Hiccup yelped.

"I said you're quiet." Alastair rolled his eyes. "Feeling nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"Well I would offer a response, but that's if I knew what we were doing." Alastair stopped and Hiccup saw that he was not amused once again. So, he stopped as well, sighing. He wasn't in the mood to hear Alastair complain. "Are we going to watch this thing, or capture it…or do you wanna 'hear the dead' again?"

Hiccup almost laughed as the boy's thoughts mirrored his own.

"I'm not sure." Hiccup shrugged and kept walking. And what made him think that would enough the calm down Alastair, he didn't know. Alastair stopped him once more, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him back.

"You're not sure?" Alastair repeated in mock. "We're walking through some Thor forsaken forest in the middle of the night looking for a night fury and _you're not sure_?" He shook his head. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"What do you want from me, Alastair?" Hiccup sucked his teeth. "This is already weird enough, so I'm just going with it."

"Going with your silly claim to hear dead dragon's thoughts?" Alastair let out a breathed laugh. "So you're going to talk to this night fury and then what…huh?"

"I don't know!" Hiccup yelled.

"Well you better figure it out!"

"I will when I get there!"

"No, now, because if you wing it you're going to get in trouble and I'm going to have to save you."

"Well, that is your job isn't it? You swore to my father you'd protect me, isn't that true?"

Alastair was silent, and Hiccup felt pleased. That got him.

"You know," Hiccup continued to speak, not really thinking about what he was saying. "All you do is complain when I want to do things like this. You're cousin, Atlas, he would've never complained. He was one of the only warriors I ever looked up to and even if he had to babysit someone he would've just sucked it up and dealt with it, unlike yo—"

It was when Alastair shoved him to the ground when he realized he probably should've kept that to himself. Hiccup wasn't going to cheat himself in thinking 'how dare someone push him down'. But, he didn't really expect Alastair to do it anyways. The boy's cousin must've been his trigger.

"Alastair," Hiccup began, shifting his weight as he stood. Though he could see that Alastair wasn't pleased. His head hung into his collar, and his eyes were covered by his long bangs. "I'm sorry, I should've said that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Alastair muttered darkly and picked up the axe he had dropped in his impulsive act of shoving Hiccup over. "Go do whatever you want, Prince Hiccup."

And he began to walk away.

"Oh come on Alastair, don't be so dramatic!" Hiccup called after him.

No answer.

"Fine!" Hiccup yelled. The protection would've been nice but Hiccup had been able to hold his won last time he faced the dragon. Maybe he didn't even need Alastair.

And with that, he turned and began walking the other way.

0o0

It was almost an hour later when Hiccup found a rock nestled opening to shield him from the late night rain. He wiped the rain water from his bangs and brow and let out a sigh.

This wasn't going the way he wanted at all.

He had no Alastair, it was pouring rain, and his father had to have figured out he wasn't in his room. He almost scowled Hiccup figured that it was probably Alastair he went back to palace and told on him.

He looked out to the wooded clearing beneath the rocky opening, even at the far away distance he could see the raindrops falling into the lake at the center. It brought him peace for a brief moment before he stood, ready for all it was worth to go back home and face…well, everyone.

Suddenly lightning filled his vision, and when crackling and burst of white light cleared there was something midnight and black before him. But it wasn't the sky.

A loud screech tingled his ears and then there was clawing. It didn't take long for Hiccup to put two and two together and realize that the midnight he saw before was the night fury he'd face days before.

He froze almost immediately when he heard a voice again. One that wasn't his.

_::Must get out:: _The thoughts told him and the dragons continued to claw at the rocks, growling and determined. Hiccup still just stood frozen, not knowing why he couldn't move. And when his eyes met with the dragons he thought he'd pass out. It's gaze was icy, cold, yet soft and saddened all at the same time.

_::That human…::_ The dragon noted, thought the biting realization the thoughts had made Hiccup shiver. It wasn't happy to see him, and Hiccup didn't blame it.

The dragons finally lost its grip and slipped down to the grassy clearing, spreading its wings to lighten the fall. Hiccup was too enticed by the look in its eyes to make a rational choice and stepped back into the rain towards the clearing. Wanting a closer look.

It was late into the night, days after he had almost killed the creature, and it looked as springy as ever. Determination to get out of the clearing was probably boiling the dragon's blood, and Hiccup was bitterly reminded that it was his fault the dragon was stuck in the clearing in the first place.

He had caused it to lose its tail fin after all.

Suddenly, Hiccup was feeling quite foolish for seeking out the dragon. Although this dragon seemed smarter than average, was it really intelligent enough to forgive? A dragon's first instinct was always to kill a human, what made this dragon any different? For even if it couldn't forgive, he knew that one thing a dragon could do was hold a grudge.

Their eyes met again even in the distance between them.

_::Leave..::_ Hiccup could hear a faint whisper. But it was too far away for him to hear the rest. He gulped. So what if he did leave? He'd always be wondering of his ability, always be afraid of dragons, always ask himself what if he had tried?

_::I'm not leaving::_ Hiccup stood shakily but unmoving. "Why should I leave!" He yelled aloud. He had no idea whether or not the dragon could hear him all the way from the cliff side, or if it understood him when he spoke aloud. But whatever the dragons heard, it made him angry.

_::Foolish human.::_ Hiccup heard before another lightning crack and just as before when the white light faded the dragon was clawing forward at the rocks surrounding the clearing yet again. Or at least, so it seemed. When the dragon got to the cliff side where Hiccup stood, it clawed onto the ledge in a struggle and although Hiccup cautiously took a step back—his heart beginning to race—the dragon just grabbed him by his foot and dragged him down into the clearing as it fell.

Hiccup landed not too comfortably on his bum when the dragon nearly fell out of the air, not able to control what little motor skills it had left with a human in tow. Hiccup looked down at his left boot. The dragon had bit his boot, but not the skin. Still, there was rather noticeable teeth markings in the side. One his father wouldn't be too pleased of especially since he had just sent the boots out to be tailored a week ago.

"You told me to leave and then you just snag me down here?" Hiccup shouted. At first impulse—while being dragged down—he thought that he was going to be ripped apart as soon as he hit the surface. But the dragon seemed more occupied with frantically looking up at the sky then with him. And there was something oddly more unsettling about being ignored by the dragons then being half ripped to shreds. Hiccup got closer to the dragon, but as soon as he did it calmed. Done with its survey of the sky for the moment. It let out a sigh of relief.

_::Clear for now…:: _Hiccup heard it say.

"Clear of what?" He asked aloud, still not knowing why he was speaking to it when whatever ability he had was clearly a mind over matter affair. But the dragon looked over to him, eyes wide and looking straight at his boot. It looked…satisfied to say the least.

_::As it should be.::_ The dragon thought.

Hiccup followed its vision, looking as his boot. "Oh, so you find this amusing, huh?" He scowled again, and placed a hand on his dagger. But the dragon seemed to have a better memory to small details than Hiccup gave it credit for, and it immediately bore its teeth at him, pouncing on him seconds later.

Hiccup breathed heavily in shock, not knowing why he hadn't expected that in the first place.

_::Try to hurt me again!::_ The dragon's thought roared. And Hiccup saw a certain insanity in its eyes. _::Won't die at human hands…:: _A back thought from the dragon fluttered into Hiccup's own mind.

Hiccup looked down at his dagger, clutched tightly into his hands and shaking heavily. This dragon was serious, and up close its teeth looked sharp. Too sharp.

_::Won't hurt.::_ Hiccup made sure to try his ability again. Not knowing if the dragon would hear and understand him if he outwardly spoke. _::I won't hurt you…::_ He added for good measure.

_::Speaking out of fear.::_ The dragon responded. _::Wise for a human.::_

_::Wise for a dragon.:: _Hiccup answered just as cunningly. He felt a sharpness clutch his right hand, dragon claws in his wrist and palm. He winced as the dragon got up from him, but as it's claw raised, his dagger was taken with it.

Hiccup was too timid to even defend his own dagger, and the look in the dragon's eyes didn't look like it was playing. It dropped the dagger on the ground in front of Hiccup, eyeing him carefully.

_::Choice?:: _The dragon challenged him, eye's carefully squinted, yet still searching him. It was eerie for Hiccup, not just because he was in a cove alone with a deadly night fury, but because it was challenging him. Telling him to either pick up his dagger and defend himself or leave himself completely defenseless. The standoff alone made the rain pouring down on him seem utterly insignificant.

Trust was certainly something Hiccup didn't take lightly. But his choice might mean the different between whether the dragon killed him on the spot or gave him a judgment period. He let out a sigh and looked down at his dagger, the dagger that belonged to his mother, given to him by his father. Cherished beyond belief to Vikings was a weapon because it stood for their ability to take power, to take someone's life and gain it for their own. Just as his mother had stained many grounds with the blood of her victims, and the small amount of blood Hiccup has shed wounding the dragon that stood before him.

He looked back up at the night fury, its eyes still piercing.

_::Your mind is racing::_ The dragon said, though Hiccup sensed an odd twinge of amusement in its voice. But it faded quickly as it looked back down at the dagger _::Blood of mine was on that object::_ it reminded him. _::Its haunting::_

Hiccup's eyes widened. And suddenly it wasn't just about hearing the dragon dying all those days ago. It was just about hearing what it thought. How something so small—a simple dagger—could haunt a powerful beast was beyond Hiccup. But all of a sudden, withholding the legend of the dagger didn't seem as important anymore.

He reached down and picked it up, trying not to be deterred by the dragon's growl in thinking he was being betrayed, but instead he gave the dragon a light smile and tossed it in the lake without a second thought.

If anything else, Hiccup could tell the dragon was shocked, it blinked rapidly before sitting down, and Hiccup was glad to finally see the dragon relaxed for once. Its whole stature seemed far less intimidating when it was like that. And somehow the midnight in its body seemed less dark, even in the rain hugged night.

He looked up at the rain, though not as significant with all the occurrences happening, but it had slowed a bit. Still, being soaked through didn't seem immensely important.

_::Odd human:: _The dragon sniffed, still seeming a little shocked.

"You're odd yourself." Hiccup smiled a bit and spoke without thinking, and then still wondered if the dragon could really understand him when spoke aloud. Certainly the dragon made an indication that it heard him, but its mind was blank for the moment. "Can you understand me?" Hiccup just asked point blank.

No answer.

"I guess not…" Hiccup sighed. It would be easier for him to just speak to the dragon, but he supposed that wasn't the point of his ability.

_::So, what's your name?:: _Hiccup asked inwardly instead.

_::Name?::_

_:Do dragons not have names?::_

_::We do not answer to callings.:: _The dragons answered. Though Hiccup didn't know what exactly 'a calling' was, but he just took that as a no. _::Can all humans speak in our tongue?::_

_::I'm going to assume not::_ Hiccup let out a light laugh. He certainly wasn't about to go back to Berk and scream that he could talk to dragons to the sky, and he was sure if anyone else had his ability, they wouldn't either. So maybe there were…?

_::Odd human:: _The dragon repeated, though it gave him a scowl all of a sudden, looking rash. _::Dangerous human::._

Hiccup knew exactly what the dragon was getting at. He had injured it, almost killed it. Still, he moved a little closer, his boots—one scoffed and one whole—sinking into the rain soaked ground. But the dragon immediately clenched up at his steps forwards. And it was then when Hiccup noticed its teeth came down as they were bared. He squinted, wishing he could get a better look.

_::What do you seek?:: _The dragon asked.

_::Your teeth, they weren't there a second ago:: _Hiccup half answered, but he was still absorbed in looking at the dragon's gums.

_::You are…surprised…?::_

_::Well, dragons have teeth. Not gums:: _Hiccup almost laughed.

_::I am not of normal dragons.:: _The dragon told him, and even though the words where filled with authority, Hiccup sensed more of a mechanical reciting to them. Like the dragon had said it before…_::Same for you…human::_

_::My name's Hiccup. Prince Hiccup.::_

_::Prince?:: _The dragon questioned, though Hiccup couldn't tell if it was because it didn't know what the word meant or because he didn't understand how a human like him could be a prince. Either notion would've been understandable.

_::Well, that part isn't so important. Just Hiccup is fine.:: _

_::This inconsistency is why we don't answer to callings:: _The dragon turned its nose.

_::But then what am I going to call you?::_ Hiccup asked.

_::I do not need a calling::_

_::Everyone needs a name.::_

_::No name. No calling.:: _

Hiccup sucked his teeth. This dragon was more stubborn than Alastair. And then his mind flickered up to the top of the clearing. He knew he should've thought more of the boy, but he still wondered if Alastair really had gone back to the palace and reported him. Certainly the boy would be giving up his position to be a warrior if he admitted he lost the prince in the woods. But, he still did storm off.

_::Your mind is racing again.::_ The dragon simply stared at him, judging. _::Waiting for someone?::_

_::Not really,::_Hiccup trailed. Though he really was wondering if some kind of search party would come to clearing to find him standing before a dragon, and not killing it on first sight.

_::Though it's probably best that I leave.:: _Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if he'd see the dragon again, but he made a point not to let the thought burn a hole in his brain. Oddly enough, though, he didn't need to.

_::Will we meet again?:: _The dragon asked, though Hiccup could sense that it was hesitant in asking. Half of the dragon didn't want to see him ever again, but then the other half was curious.

Just like him, Hiccup supposed.

_::Yes…we will.::_ Hiccup gave the dragon the firmest nod he could, and took yet another step closer, but the dragon still backed away, bearing its teeth from its gums another time. Hiccup gave a crooked look, finding it odd that the most powerful dragon had the ability to look…toothless.

_::You look at me in questioning…why?:: _The dragon asked.

"Toothless…" Hiccup mused to himself, a small smile grazing his lips. But the dragon only offered him an inquisitive look. Not understanding him.

_::Toothless.:: _Hiccup said inwardly.

_::Foolish, I own teeth.::_ The dragon snuffed.

_::No, no, you're calling. It'll be Toothless.:: _

The dragon was taken aback. Looking utterly disgusted with the name.

_::And who are you to give me a calling?:: _The dragon continued, but another crack of lighting broke the sky suddenly, and its eyes cut upwards when a scream seemed to fall out of the noise.

A human scream.

Hiccup knew that scream, even if he had only heard it once, he knew that scream. The scream he thought he'd never hear.

Alastair's scream.

_::Alastair!::_ Hiccup's mind jolted, and he ran towards the end of the clearing, but the dragon's teeth caught his shirt, keeping him back.

_::Stay.::_ The dragon told him, in a similar manner to when he dragged him down in the cove in the first place. _::It is dangerous.::_

_::Which is why I should leave,:: _Hiccup countered.

_::No, stay.::_

Another crack in the sky revealed Alastair tumbling down in the rocks into the cove. It was a crunching fall, one that probably would've killed Hiccup…but not Alastair. The boy stood on wobbling feet, but still stood. His axe still in hand and hair looking wild. Two monstrous nightmares came stomping after him, and the small cove was suddenly filled with chaos.

Then Hiccup saw the two nightmares stop in their pursuit of Alastair as soon as they saw the night fury, and just shoved the boy aside into more rocks.

_::Hide.::_ The night fury told him quickly, and Hiccup did just so, running and hiding in the shadows of the night before he made his way over to Alastair.

"Are you okay?" He asked the boy, placing a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Hic-Hiccup?" Alastair looked up drowsily. Taking everything in, but Hiccup already grabbed his hand, running him and Alastair behind a boulder. "What's going on?" Alastair asked in a hissed whisper.

"I-I don't know." Hiccup bit his lip, and peeked around the side of the boulder, seeing the two nightmares encircling the night fury. Although it didn't look the least intimidated by the dragons, Hiccup still found himself worrying.

Worrying about the Night Fury.

Worrying about Toothless…

**Well, hopefully that was 8,000 words well read. I really enjoyed writing this one even if it did end on a somewhat confusing cliffhanger. It's probably because I've been dying to write for Toothless! **

**Anyways, next chapter we get some more insight on what the heck these two Nightmares want with Toothless, and Alastair less-than-impressive entrance to the cove.**

**Review Responses: **

**Phenomenally Extraordinary: Thank you! I'm glad this is your favorite—because I've read some pretty good ones—and thanks for noticing all the detail I put into everything. I kind of do that without thinking by now, but at least it's still noticed! **

**Crash and burnn: Well there was kind of some of that in the story. Snotlout wouldn't be hitting on Astrid though, since no one knows she's a girl. **

**Ace Legend: Thank you! And I know…I'm trying to work on updating faster. **

**Crazy nightfury lady: I glad you liked it! And I too, wished the subject of his tail fin had actually been shown, but it was rated PG, so I might as well put it in this story. And yes, Hiccup is a brat, he had a dark side, and he has a sympathetic side. In this story we'll see that Hiccup has a lot of sides mainly because—as Astrid said in this chapter—he doesn't know who he is. He's just a huge mass of conflicting impulses because of want to be a part of society and yet not to be a part of society. And I couldn't imagine Astrid during the encounter either, she would've dominated too much. Though her encounter with Toothless can't be put off forever. And I'm considering beta for this story, just because these chapter are long and I never catch everything. **

**Lunnar Child: Well, this chapter is longer than the other, so hopefully that holds you until the next update!**

**Adrine R.227: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story, and I'm still working on getting a beta soon, so hopefully that help with the grammar stuff. **

**Whitebengal14: I'm so glad you reviewed and that you like the story! And although I am going to be taking elements from the movie, the book, and Viking culture/lore, there is plenty of original stuff in this story as well. Especially as the story goes on, it'll take a pretty unexpected route. So just enjoy! And you didn't have to wait too long for the next chapter at all!**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! (I always get paranoid that no one's reading this). Next chapter's got so info in it that you won't wanna miss. So stay tuned! **


	5. Overheard and Prioritized

**Alrighty, I feel like after 4 seriously long chapters of build up an actual plot building conflict is coming into play. I suppose this is where it kind of veers off from the movie path a little, but it's still there. **

**And I'm sorry this took so incredibly looooong to update. But just in case any of you don't know I'm one of the co-admins for Berk's Grapevine….and if you follow that site you know that it's been swamped with new info from comic con lately. So, I've been busy with that among other things. **

**Onwards to the chapter. **

Part One: We are Challenging Fate

Chapter Five: Overheard and Prioritized

Hiccup's breathing labored even though he knew the dragons were no longer interesting in Alastair.

"What's going on?" Alastair asked, but all Hiccup could do was peek over the boulder at the three dragons before him, one of which being Toothless.

"I-I don't know." Hiccup stammered, still looking over, but when he didn't hear a response from Alastair, he finally looked over at the boy. Luckily he didn't look too hurt—banged up and a little cut on his nose, but not seriously hurt. "Are you okay?" Hiccup felt it right to ask. Even if he and Alastair weren't on the best terms at the moment. It could wait.

"I'm fine, Prince Hiccup." Alastair shook his head, but answered more quietly then Hiccup had ever heard him speak. And, if he didn't know better, he sounded….shaken up. Scared even. Hiccup knew he was always putting warriors on an impossible scale of dealing with things, but Alastair hadn't even seemed phased after Toothless knocked him out.

"Well what happened?" Hiccup kept his voice low as well, but then it was Alastair's turn to have faded interest. The boy was peeking over the boulder, staring at the three dragons.

"What are they doing?" Alastair muttered to himself, his eyes squinting. "Prince Hiccup," he called. "Can you…hear them?"

Hiccup turned towards the dragons again, at first glance, they were all just staring each other down, growling and baring their teeth. Hiccup didn't know how many minds he could read at once, but he supposed then was as good a time as any.

Hiccup didn't offer a response when he closed his eyes, focusing his mind on the dragons before him. He still hadn't figured out how his ability worked, but whenever he concentrated he was able to achieve it.

_::Why are you here?:: _Toothless asked, looking calm even though the bigger dragons circled him. He tucked his tail underneath himself.

_::Over human prisons:: _One of them answered. It was only then when Hiccup realized the slight difference between just the simple words that came from the other dragon's mouths…and then Toothless's. He had heard that Night Fury's were strong, quick, elusive. Anyone who got near one was killed on the spot. But he supposed that they were even more intelligent that humans gave them credit for.

_::What about them?:: _Toothless pressed.

_::Captured more of us:: _One of them answered.

_::They've always done this.:: _Toothless rolled his eyes. _::It's just what humans do.::_

_::You defend them?::_

_::No.::_

_::Good.:: _

_::One of them says a human can hear us.:: _The other continued.

Toothless's eyes widened and Hiccup saw that the night fury gave a quick glance over to him, squinting when their eyes met. Hiccup gasped and ducked his head down so that he was completely hidden.

"What's wrong?" Alastair immediately asked. "What did you hear?"

"They…" Hiccup swallowed. It wasn't that the other dragons could communicate just by flying over the prison, but it was that…they knew about him. Almost like they had been waiting for him.

He gulped again.

"They know about me." Hiccup whispered.

"What?" Alastair's voice hissed and he closed his eyes before continuing to speak. "What do you mean they know about you? Who's 'they'?"

"The dragons. They know I can hear their thoughts." Hiccup told the boy with wide eyes. "Like they were looking for me or something."

Hiccup sank more into the ground and let out a breath, opening his mind again to see if he could hear anymore of the conversation.

_::The sun-haired one isn't who you are looking for.:: _Toothless said promptly.

_::You know this?::_

_::Did the human try to contact you?::_

Both of the nightmares paused and glanced at each other before responding.

_::No.::_ They both answered.

_::Do not start things so rashly.::_

_::You are not one to say.::_ One of the nightmares almost laughed.

_::As rash as you are.:: _The other added.

_::Freedom is not rashness.:: _Toothless said, turning his nose away.

_::You always have privileges.:: _One of the nightmares practically rolled it's eyes. _::Just for being offspring to Nidhogg::_

_::It's not my fault I'm offspring to Nidhogg. And it's mother's choice to treat me so specially.::_

_::Mother is mad that you're away.::_

_::So be it. I stay for my own reasons.::_

_::This village is dangerous with such powerful humans in it.::_

_::Humans are no more dangerous than the trees in this forest.:: _Toothless snuffed.

_::The human who speaks our tongue is dangerous.:: _

_::You know the era has begun.:: _The nightmare warned._ ::Any human with such power is dangerous.::_

_::Please don't tell me what I think you are….:: _Toothless asked, worried.

_::Be home soon. This village is too dangerous to be left standing.:: _One of the nightmares concluded, and they both spread their wings out and flew away. Toothless simply stared up at them and whipped out his tail from underneath him. The dragon had been cleverly hiding his tail the entire time, Hiccup realized. Obviously not wanting the others to know of his injury.

But then there was what that dragon had said before they left….

_...This village is too dangerous to be left standing._

"Hi-Hiccup," Hiccup heard Alastair's shaky voice penetrate his thoughts once more and looked over to see that Toothless had come behind the boulder to check on them, staring at Alastair with piercing eyes. "A little help here…" he continued.

Hiccup stood in front of Alastair, feeling odd to take such a protective stance before a warrior. He looked at Toothless in worry.

_::You heard…?:: _Toothless asked.

_::Yes. They're…looking for me?::_

_::I'm afraid so. Your village is not safe as well.:: _

_::And who's this 'Nidhogg' that they were talking about? Does that have something to do with me too?:: _

Toothless didn't respond, his mind was blank even as Hiccup searched it. Either the dragon's mind really was blank—though he doubted it—or he was able to hide his thoughts. Could He do that himself do that, Hiccup wondered?

Finally, Toothless simply looked down at Alastair, then back at Hiccup. _::Take your friend back.:: _He ordered without answering the other question.

_::I will.:: _Hiccup nodded, squeezing Alastair's shoulder without even realizing it. _::But I'll be back….Toothless::_

_::If you feel you must.:: _was all Toothless said before turning to leave, but Hiccup could only smile at the fact that beneath Toothless's nonchalant words were a twinge of excitement mixed with curiosity.

Whatever it took. Hiccup would make it back to the cove to meet Toothless…

"What in the world was that?" Alastair asked, breaking his silent oath. "You just stare at the dragon and it leaves?"

"I wasn't staring. I was…talking to him."

"Well what did you say to make him not kill me?"

"We weren't even talking about you." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "But I think…I think Berk's in trouble."

"Is that what the other dragons were talking about?"

"More or less." Hiccup shook his head. "That and something named…Nidhogg."

"Nidhogg?" Alastair repeated, twitching a brow. And then they locked gazes. Hiccup could see that Alastair was just as out of breath as he was, but he still smiled in spite of himself.

"Let's just get out of here." Alastair said quickly and stood, looking up at the wide expanse of rock leading upwards back into the forest. "It's gonna be a long climb."

0o0

As they walked Hiccup noticed Alastair's careful steps. Climbing up the side of the cove left the boy winded and even as he walked, he did so gingerly.

At that thought, Hiccup realized that Alastair had quite a bit of scratches on him, probably more in the week than most warriors earned in a month. All from babysitting him. He looked at the scratch on the boy's nose, wincing. It was small, alongside the still healing scratches on his shoulder, Hiccup suddenly felt oddly responsible.

"I was coming back to get you." Alastair suddenly broke the silence of the dawn trek back to the palace. "And that's when the dragons just attacked me while they were flying through the forest."

"They thought you were me." Hiccup explained."That's why they took you to Toothless."

"This whole thing is just confusing and…." Alastair stopped, looking back at Hiccup with a curled eyebrow. "Toothless?" He almost laughed. "I'm pretty sure that dragon has teeth."

Hiccup smiled. "He retracts them" He opened his mouth, gesturing up and down with his hands.

"So you two really did speak to each other?" Alastair asked quietly.

"Yes," Hiccup simply nodded and when Alastair continued to walk, he stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Alastair." Hiccup started just as quietly. He wasn't all for these kinds of apologizes, but Alastair had been hurt because of him twice already, and was still willing to walk beside him.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said in one breath. "It was wrong of me to bring up your cousin like that, I shouldn't have." Another breath. "You've been a great bodyguard so far and I should be more appreciative. Especially with all of this…dragon weirdness and…"

It was when Hiccup saw a glisten in Alastair's eyes when he paused. At first, he'd mistaken it for the sun raising and hitting the dew sprinkled leaves of the forest, but the boy's eyes wouldn't have reflected anything if they weren't wet.

Alastair was….crying? Because of him?

Hiccup felt as if someone had punched his stomach and almost stumbled back a bit, and when Alastair turned away hastily—his shoulder shaking in an attempt to compose himself—Hiccup wondered if that was what all warriors looked like when they were faced with something that broke their quota. Being strong and brave was all Hiccup knew for warriors to be, but this boy…he was certainly something else. Perhaps he was just too young, or too inexperienced? Nonetheless, though, Hiccup had still made him cry.

How selfish, he thought.

It wasn't long before Hiccup stood beside Alastair again, standing somewhat awkwardly and not sure what to do. Hiccup was never too skilled in emotional matters—even the apology felt weird from his lips—but it was especially odd that he had to comfort another male, and a warrior at that. If Alastair was a girl, he would've just placed an arm around her and told her everything was going to be alright. That's what any Viking man would do with a crying woman. But what was he supposed to do with him?

Instead, he just placed a hand on one of Alastair's trembling shoulders, being careful to avoid his injured one, and offered him a small smile that he hoped to Thor was reassuring.

"I'm…sorry." He said sincerely again. "I mean it."

"I know." Alastair told him in a broken breath, though Hiccup had already noticed his weak attempt to turn away from him so he wouldn't see the steady falling of his tears. It pained Hiccup to watch it.

"Your cousin would've been proud of you."

"He…wasn't my cousin." Alastair suddenly clenched underneath his hand, and Hiccup felt the boy coil, as if he had spoken forbidden words. Hiccup immediately let go, giving him some space.

"What?" Hiccup tried not to raise his voice.

"He was my brother." The boy told him in another breathless release of words. But even in the small space between them, Hiccup felt a hinge on Alastair's words. Whatever was wrong with him, he didn't want to say what he was saying.

Still…"Your brother?" Hiccup's eyes widened. "Why on earth would lie to everyone like that?" He had faintly remembered hearing that Atlas had a sibling, but he remembered him mentioning just one sister…not a brother.

Alastair was silent for many long moments. Staring at the ground, crunching leaves underneath his boots and the wind slowly began to dry the tears as they fell.

"Alastair…?" Hiccup pressed.

"I want to be like him…even if I'm young. I want to be the same warrior he was." Alastair completely changed the subject, his voice lower than usual, as if he were trying to sound like an older man, and his eyes still locked on the leaves beneath his boots. "The kind of warrior that can even make a stubborn prince like you have some respect." There was a faint smile that escaped, even through his words. But it faded altogether. "But…That doesn't make me miss him any less." His shoulders began to quake again.

Hiccup eyes softened as he looked at the mess of warrior before him. It wasn't exactly his prideful goals and skill that impressed him at the moment, but his weakness. That he could be weak and a warrior filled him with some kind of relief. Hiccup walked back up to Alastair, placing a hand back on his shoulder. But this time, Alastair didn't try to cover his crying, the dead leaves under his feet were just constantly hit with teardrops. One by one.

"Poor boy," Hiccup whispered to himself and tightened his grip on Alastair's shoulder. Even though Hiccup didn't have any siblings he could understand Alastair's emotional breakdown.

"I'm sorry Prince Hiccup." Alastair sniffled a moment later, hastily drawing his hands up with wipe all the tears from his cheeks. "I apologize for being so…"

"It's fine." Hiccup stopped him point blank, grabbing both his shoulders to hinder him. "Besides, you were coming back for me and got attacked by two nightmares, so I think we're even."

Alastair simply rolled his eyes, but even the small movement wiggled hi nose, and he clenched his teeth in pain.

"And I suppose this—" he gestured towards his nose "—makes us even too?"

Hiccup leaned close, looking at his nose. He had gotten a worse scar before years ago from a dragon attack. And even though the boy had cried, he knew Alastair had a greater tolerance for pain than he did. Even in the scrap with the nightmares, he still didn't complain about the shoulder injury Toothless had given him.

Even as he looked at the boy's lightly freckled nose, he saw Alastair's eyes widened significantly, his breath hitched and a small tinge of red colored his skin. Hiccup immediately pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" Alastair's eyes still darted.

"You're all red. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no." Alastair swallowed. "I just liked my space."

Hiccup could only concur with the boy on that matter of his personality. He never knew of someone who liked to be alone during personal activities more so than Alastair. He never bathed in the bathhouse, never changed in front of anyone, and never liked anyone to disturb his sleep, and always wore too much clothing even in the muggy humidity of the afternoons. The boy was quite odd if Hiccup was one to judge.

Alastair turned on his heel, wiping his face one last time.

"Still, I'm grateful for having you as a body guard." Hiccup thought it was good to add, just to lighten the situation.

"You're still my prince, and I'll protect you as it is my sworn duty to King Stoick." Alastair placed a hand to his own chest.

"Don't go reciting duties to me, I was just saying…"

"I know, Prince Hiccup, I know." Alastair smiled before suggesting. "Well, we should get back to the palace."

"So we can get yelled at by my father for being out all night," Hiccup added. "I guess you're right…but we might as well walk back slowly. I'm in no rush to get in trouble."

0o0

Astrid wasn't shocked that Arte caught them as they tried to sneak in Hiccup's room unseen, she wasn't even shocked at the stern look King Stoick gave them as they entered the throne room. But what she was shocked about was that the King's look reminded her of….her mother.

She had known this scenario too well by then. Sneaking off into the woods to practice with weapons, coming back with stains of her dress and scars on her knees, and of course her mother's stern look of disappointment in her unbecoming behavior.

Hiccup chewed his lip as he flicked his gaze up and down, as if he didn't know whether to try and float his way through the meeting or just to stay quiet. Astrid didn't feel the need for him to make that choice though. Judging by how Hiccup normally acted, standing in the throne room to be reprimanded was probably common state at that point. But now he was her responsibility.

She stepped in front of him, swallowing before she spoke.

"Permission to speak, My King…?" Astrid said slowly.

Stoick stared her down a few more moments before speaking himself.

"I find that my son and the warrior who's supposed to be protecting him have gone off and stayed in the woods all night. Two Monstrous Nightmares were spotted in those woods! What if he had been taken?"

"I'm terribly sorry, My King." Astrid got down on her knees, pressing her nose to the ground. "Staying out all night was wrong but I always have every interest of protecting your son no matter what happens."

"And your explanation?" Stoick pressed.

"The…" Astrid bit her tongue as the lies began to come from her mouth. "The Nightmares in the woods, they kept circling us on our way back here…we didn't want to lead them back to the palace, so we found a hallow tree to sleep in for the night." She swallowed again. Never would she have hoped to tell such a fluid lie to the Viking King, but what else was she supposed to say? _Sorry but I got mad at your son, he went to go talk to a Night Fury, and we lost track of time? _Such foolishness would get Hiccup sent to the Romans and Astrid back to Merkskof for sure. She kept her nose pressed to the ground despite the stinging from the small cut on it. She heard Hiccup's boot stop next to her.

"Alastair was nothing but the perfect warrior, Dad." He said. "And it was my idea to stay out so late." He looked to the side, sucking his teeth a little before uttering the last part. "I'm sorry too."

Stoick was silent for a long while, looking between the two.

"Go wait in the Historical Galley." Stoick told them. "I call for you when I figured out a punishment."

Astrid felt Hiccup's hand on her back and snapped up, stand quickly.

"Yes, King Stoick." Astrid dipped her head in another quick bow and left beside Hiccup.

0o0

"Great, first week here, and I'm already getting punished." Astrid began to twirl her hair nervously. Despite the fact that it wasn't the most manly of nervous habits, she was too agitated to stop. Hiccup merely sat on one of the many benches in the Historical Galley, looking up at the wall in front of him…filled with a ongoing mural of all the Haddock family members and their history. Generations and generations of them. His eyes were intensely focused.

"You worry too much." Hiccup told her, though his eyes never left the wall. "I get in these sorts of situations all the time." His eyes had finally focused on one picture in particular and Astrid followed his gaze to one of the paintings.

"Who's that?" Astrid felt it right to ask. They had been stuck in the room for twenty minutes, so she might as well make small conversation.

"I hate my name." Hiccup sighed, not even bothering to answer her question.

"Um…why?" She asked, even though the conversation was already off on quite a random tangent.

"Look at the wall." He gestured towards it. "This wall has decades of Haddock family members and only two others on here are named Hiccup." His eyes squinted. "And they were both some of the biggest failures in the family lineage. Like a dark scar on the Haddock name."

"So then why would your father name you that?" Astrid wondered. She knew very little on past rulers let alone passed royal family members in general.

"It typically the name given to a runt. A small sickly baby that won't grow to be anymore than…" He looked down at himself. "Well…me."

"Why are you being so hard on yourself?" Astrid sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In the back of her mind she wondered if that was the warrior-like thing to do, but Hiccup had done so early that morning in the forest. "That just means you have more to gain."

"There's never been a Hiccup as a ruler." He said. "Hiccup the first almost made it but was denied rights to the throne when he led the tribe to destruction."

"How?"

"As a prince he traveled the world to get away from everything, and when he came back he spoke of his travels and his vision to have peace between humans and dragons. He ended up bringing destruction to the tribe by trying to befriend a merciless dragon." He sighed. "And Hiccup the second was said to be so weak that dragons would simply follow him around just because he looked like an easy meal. So, his father ended up abandoning him on a mountain when he was nine to 'put him out of his misery'. Some say he went to go live with the mountain dragons and others say they just ate him. But whatever happened no one ever saw him again." Hiccup stood and walked towards Hiccup Haddock II's part on the mural. "I didn't matter, though, he was the youngest of three children so he wouldn't have taken the throne anyways. His older brother Thugheart did."

'That's…horrible." Astrid shook her head slightly, not knowing how to take it all in. Why on earth would King Stoick name his child—and the future King—such a cursed name? Did he want his son to fail so Snotlout could take the throne, or was it simply just because he was a runt? But it all made sense as to why he didn't want his father to send him away to the Roman lands. Why he felt he needed to prove himself…why it must've been so hard for him to not be able to kill that Night Fury.

"My name's a curse." Hiccup said quietly, his thoughts mirroring her own. "A Hiccup Haddock's curse to have their life run by dragons, and I fall right in line now." He hung his head.

"But think of all the good you can do with your power, you can avenge your own name." Astrid tried to persuade him, even if she didn't completely believe that herself. There was no denying that he had powers at that point. However it worked, Hiccup could hear what dragons were thinking. That was bound to be good for something.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, Berk's in danger of another dragon attack, right? Astrid tried to muster up something.

"Yeah…"

"That's valuable information. Maybe you could tell King Stoick before it happens so we can have an effective attack strategy."

"No." Hiccup barked. "My dad will wonder how I know, and that won't end well." He breathed. "And…I don't want there to be violence. It's not…I don't like knowing what something sounds like when it's dying. Dragon or not."

Astrid simply blinked at his response. She didn't know what to say to that. She was raised to hate dragons, her brother was killed by one, she became a warrior to _kill dragons_. But knowing Hiccup's power existed…

She closed her eyes slowly before opening them.

"I'll make some kind of deal with Toothless." Hiccup suddenly mentioned after minutes of cold silence.

"What's the Night Fury supposed to do? He's one of them."

"I don't know…he seems to have some kind of authority. So…maybe something?"

"And what makes you think he'll help you?" Astrid crossed her arms.

More silence. Hiccup drummed his fingers on the mural wall before apparently getting an idea.

"His tail!" He exclaimed.

"What about it?" Astrid shrugged.

"Well what if I could exchange his help for his ability to fly again?"

Astrid almost spit in her laughing attempt. "How are you going to give it its ability to fly again?" Astrid asked. "And are you even sure that's the best idea? You'll pretty much be re-releasing a deadly Night Fury back into the skies."

"I'll think of something…but for now, that's gonna have to be it."

Astrid simply rolled her eyes, wondering how he could go from triggering her sympathy to making her annoyed at his wistful notions so easily.

Still, Astrid looked down at the end of the paintings, seeing depictions of King Stoick, Queen Valhallarama, and a younger Prince Hiccup. He looked so small compared to both of his parents. So weak…a runt. It made her swallow and walk up to his side, trying her best to give him a supportive smile.

"Well, if that's what you want to do." She bowed in a jest "Warrior-in-training Alastair Hofferson at your service, My Prince."

She hoped that somewhat brightened the mood, and judging by the fact that he was smiling at her, she figured it did.

"Thank you, Alastair." He said sincerely.

Though of course he had to add.

"Though to be fair, you really don't have a choice."

She punched him in the shoulder.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

0o0

Luckily her talk with Hiccup had calmed her nerves a bit when Stoick invited them back in the throne room, and she practically heard Hiccup's growl when Snotlout appeared to be in the room as well.

"So what's our punishment?" Hiccup asked, sounding bored with the whole ordeal at that point, and Astrid caught him and Snotlout glaring at each other constantly.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning, Alastair. You've protected my son so far this past week, but I won't have you recklessly abandoning your duties." Stoick sighed and Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Hiccup stepped forward. "That's the only way I ever get off the hook."

"I'll be gone for three weeks at best." Stoick went up to Hiccup, placing a heavy hand on his son's shoulders, but Astrid could see practically a million emotions flicker over the prince's face. Relief, sadness, disappointment, ill-ease.

"Just try not to get into trouble, son." Stoick continued. "I'm serious. Don't give your cousin too much of a headache."

"Wait," Hiccup's disappointment rose to the forefront, then snapped into anger. "What?"

"I'm placing Snotlout in charge of while I'm gone."

"What do you mean? Spitelout always takes charge when you're gone."

"Snotlout needs to start taking on a few responsibilities as well…if he's going to…." Stoick trailed off, but that didn't stop the further disappointment from washing over Hiccup's face. Astrid knew that Snotlout was most likely to become King at that point, but even the King's words made her wince slightly.

"If he's going to _what_, Dad?" Hiccup barked.

"Watch your tone!" Stoick yelled back. "I've made my choice. Snotlout will be residing my duties while I'm gone and you're to stay out of trouble. Understood?"

"You don't think I can handle it, do you?" Hiccup asked instead.

"_Understood_?" Stoick pressed anyways. But Hiccup simply growled and stomped off.

"Fine, have a nice trip." He walked passed Astrid despite her attempts to say something to him.

"And no more late night prowls warrior Hofferson, don't make me regret putting my son in your care." Stoick told her, standing right before her. She gulped when she realizes he was casting a shadow over her as large as an eclipse. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead and she dipped in a quick bow before leaving.

**Why did that chapter take so long? Maybe because I actually read it all the way through before posting it?**

**Some more actual plot going on next chapter….and Snotlout's in charge. That's sure to be "fun". **

**Review Responses:**

**LunnarChild: Gahz, I'm sorry. This chapter took so freaking long. Please don't hate me.**

**Phenomenally Extraordinary: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. And yes, things will continue to be quite awkward for Astrid, especially since her and Hiccup are actually becoming friends now. And we'll definitely be seeing more or Toothless. **

**123456789: Thank you!**

**Hazelnut: Thanks! And Toothless will have his innocent moments later on, he is a dragon who's been around for a while (though in dragons years I guess he's still a teenager?). For now he's very cautious in befriending Hiccup but as they become closer he'll be more loose as a character. **

**Crazy nightfury lady: Thanks, I was hoping someone would catch how much depth went into the scene with Hiccup throwing his knife. That scene will actually be revisited later on. And yes, Astrid's bathhouse scene was something I've been eagerly waiting to write. It was pretty funny. As for Toothless, he sees Hiccup as more of a rare object right now, like you would protect a rare jewel if you found one. But that'll change eventually….**

**Whitebengal14: I'm glad you liked the Hiccup/Toothless scene. It's something pretty cool to explore what would happen if they not only had a great bond silently, but if they could read each other minds as well. Anyways, I'm glad it's off to a good start. And hopefully the conversation with the nightmares and Toothless was good as well…it has a lot of plotholes in it, though. But those will eventually be filled. Like Nidhogg….**

**Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Thank you! I put a lot of work into the overall development of the story, so I'm glad to see it's paying off!**

**Guest: Sorry my updates have been kind of slow. I figured summer would be less busy for me. But that's proving to be not true. **

**Thank you for the continuing growth in reviews everyone! Keep em coming!**


	6. Measured and Challenged

**Psh, and you thought this story was dead….**

**Okay, it was, but now it's back! Yay!?**

**For all three of you left, I can say I've been busy with HTTYD related things, if anyone follows me on tumblr you already know all the events and whatnot Berk's Grapevine has had to cover recently, as well as new episodes being out now. But still, you all care about the story and its back! So re-read, get caught up, and enjoy—finally—a new chapter!**

Part One: We are Challenging Fate

Chapter Six: Measured and Challenged

It was an understatement to say that Hiccup spent most of the next week in the cove with Toothless.

In retrospect, Astrid could understand his longing to be as far away from Snotlout asserting himself as a mock-ruler while King Stoick was away. But at the same time, that meant that she had to stay in the cove as well…simply being a spectator to one of the oddest things she had ever seen in her life.

A Viking prince befriending a deadly night fury.

The two sat in silence for the most part. Hiccup would sit a respectable distance away from the dragon and the dragon would simply stare at him. Though apparently that was how they communicated.

She almost laughed at how easily Hiccup seemed to call the night fury "Toothless", for every time she saw him the dragon would bear his teeth at her on the spot. But, as long as he wasn't mauling her, she just sat and sharpened her axe while they talked for hours on end.

"Alastair." Hiccup walked up towards her. Toothless seemed to be near the lake, getting some fish, so it was a good time for Hiccup to check up on her, she figured.

"I'm fine." She answered before he asked her. "How's…um…Toothless?" She still couldn't help but feel weird calling a dragon that. "Any luck?" Despite the fact that she knew Hiccup would goof off more and simply talk endless chatter with the dragon, they were still there with a job to do. Make a deal with the dragon.

"I'm trying to find a good window to ask." Hiccup darted his eyes back and chewed his lip.

"This was _your_ idea, you know." Astrid ran a rock over her axe again.

"I know, I just don't want it to be odd." He looked over at Toothless for a quick moment before he stepped closer to Astrid, whispering. "If I don't gain his trust first he'll never agree."

"And how much longer until all of this 'trust gaining' takes place?" Astrid gave another haphazard swipe of the rock she holding across her axe.

Hiccup frowned and looked over at Toothless, Astrid following his gaze. The dragon was nipping violently in the water, trying hard to get some fish, but seeming to only find luck in three. Astrid could see pure fascination blanket the Prince's features. He was enamored with the dragon to say the least.

"What are you doing here, Prince Hiccup?" Astrid asked him nonetheless. "You've got that look in your eyes…"

Hiccup stood rigid for a moment, his hands balling into fists at his sides before shaking it off.

"If I can save my people, I'll do anything." Hiccup said in a whisper before meeting her eyes intently. "Isn't that what any Viking Prince would do?"

"Perhaps." Astrid shifted her weight towards him. "But is that what _you_ would do?"

He had nothing left to say before Toothless came up from behind him and sat too near Astrid for her comfort. The dragon licked away a fish tail dangling from his chops before retracting his teeth and staring at Hiccup.

And the two continued to 'talk'.

Astrid had noticed even in week Hiccup had been making frequent visits to the dragon, no contact was made. They sat a respectable distance away from each other. Hiccup had his space, and the dragon had his. Whatever relationship they had was slow, but slow wasn't getting the deal made any quicker.

It wasn't until the sun was setting when Hiccup made his way back over to Astrid, his gaze was glossed over and face fulfilled, and that look on his face made Astrid curl a slight smile despite the fact that she knew he hadn't made any sort of deal.

"We'll have to come back tomorrow." Hiccup announced, as he had every day when it was time to leave.

Astrid didn't bother arguing and just stood beside him. The grip on her axe had slackened over the week as well as she walked by Toothless. The first few days she had kept her axe up and ready the whole day, anticipating the dragon to snap at any moment. But now she supposed they had a cautious agreement.

She didn't have to like Toothless, she didn't have to talk to him, but she wouldn't kill him. And the dragon seemed to agree to those same terms.

Her reflexes kicked in, though, when suddenly she felt the dragon's warm body pressed on her back. She was squished into the ground next to Hiccup underneath the dragon. Grass slid between her teeth and dirt mixed with the spit that fell out of her mouth during the impact.

"Toothless…." Astrid coughed out, but the dragon just pushed down on them harder, as if trying to push them into the ground.

"Shush, Alastair." Hiccup told her quietly. "He's protecting us."

"From _what_?"

Her question was answered with a loud growl that came from above them. A dragon, no doubt flying over the cove. Relieved that it didn't stop, though knowing it would if it saw a night fury in the company of two humans, Toothless got off them when the coast was clear.

"Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup said outwardly, but his eyes shined brightly, and Astrid could tell they were communicating without words as well.

Astrid jabbed her shoulder into Hiccup's backside, shoving him into the dragon's apparently 'space'. "Ask now." She probed him harshly, not wanting to waste any more time with his days upon days of talking with the enemy.

Toothless, though, wasn't too pleased with Hiccup's sudden closeness and apparent nervousness had him quickly let down his teeth, growling and backing away after a few moments.

Hiccup let out a sigh and turned back to her.

"Like I said…we have to come back tomorrow." He said more firmly that time.

"But I don't get-" she started.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the edge of the cove, turning back to give Toothless one last glance before looking up at the rocky cliff and began to climb it.

"I hope all this stalling is worth it, Prince Hiccup." Astrid told him. "Those dragons could be attack any day now and you're just having idle chit chat with the enemy."

Hiccup didn't offer her more than a simply scowl before speaking.

"It's a very…delicate process, Alastair. I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to trust me."

"Delicate process?" Astrid crossed her arms, ignoring for the moment that he had thrown the heavy word of trust into the matter. She did trust him…somewhat. But if anything the situation was still daunting enough.

"Toothless is a night fury, Alastair, it's a miracle he's even letting us be so close without killing us. A-and you saw how touchy he is about me getting to close to him. If I mention a deal to him too soon he'll doubt our…uh….friendship."

_Friendship? _Astrid's eyes twitched at the word of a Viking Prince and a night fury honestly being friends. But the hours and days they had spent speaking in the cove could convince anyone otherwise. Regardless of labels, there was some kind of bond going on there. One that would certainly be more fascinating if the good of their island wasn't in danger.

Her arms stayed crossed, but she stopped walking, looking at Hiccup carefully. His step was confident, his movements sure. Even if he didn't realize it or he didn't know what his next plan of action would be, his whole stature resonated with a sense of purpose. It was refreshing since all Astrid was used to feeling from him was a radiating self pity and failure.

She couldn't help but curl a slight smile on her lips and Hiccup twitched a brow.

"What?" He darted his eyes around.

"Nothing," Astrid continued to smile. "Just…I do trust you, Prince Hiccup. At least, as much as I can trust a misfit prince I've known for just two weeks."

"Eh, I'll take it." He shrugged and continued to walk, a smile forming on him as well.

0o0

"What would you like for dinner, Prince Haddock?" Arte asked as she dusted off the wooden and stone furnishings in his room, everything was silent besides the normal echoing hum of the wind hitting the stone walls. Hiccup sat at his desk, drawing secretly and making sure to not let Arte see what he was doing, glaring whenever she got too close.

Astrid lay out on the Prince's bed, kicking her foot up and simply staring at the cracks in the ceiling while she heard the constant scrap of Hiccup's charcoal on paper nearby. It was all melodic, lazy….a little too lazy.

"Oh, the usual." Hiccup waved a hand up, not particularly interested in what he was going to eat, apparently.

"Well geez, don't burden her down with details." Astrid hopped up from the bed and reached for her cape. "I need to stretch me legs anyways, so I'll go get your dinner." Astrid said, looking over just once at Hiccup's annoyed face before going out the door. She knew that he hated to be alone with Arte, but she needed to do something instead of sit around all night.

The clang of her warrior's medal mixed with the clicking of her shows was all Astrid heard as she walked down the mostly empty and fire lit hallways, the flickering glow of the torches almost lulling her into a trance as the halls seemed to go on forever until she finally bumped into another person.

In an embarrassing tumble and flow of cape and legs Astrid found herself looking up from the ground at another fellow warrior.

Hadis—Hammerhead—Yorger. Capable warrior due to the 6 medals that decorated his cape, a nickname that matched his all the more flat face, and an overall warrior's look. But still, he smiled at Astrid, blond locks falling into his eyes.

"Sorry about that." He laughed it off and offered a hand which Astrid took cautiously. "I guess we're both in a hurry to the meeting, huh?"

Astrid raised a brow. "Meeting?" she echoed in query.

Hadis matched her brow raise as well, "Yeah, there's a warrior's meeting in a few minutes in the throne room." He looked at her clothes as if to really make sure she was a warrior and Astrid suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Hopping her chest bindings were still tight enough. "Well, now that you mention it, I haven't really seen you around. Are you a new guy or something?"

"Um…well, not exactly." Astrid stammered, almost slapping herself for being so nervous. "I've been placed as a protector to the Prince by King Stoick." She stood upright, trying to make her position of baby sitter sound a bit more bulky.

"Oh, you're the Prince's new caretaker, huh?" Hadis gave off a sly grin and Astrid wanted to punch his flat face in even more.

"I prefer protector." She turned her nose away. "I'm stationed in his room so I don't live in the warrior's quarters."

"That's too bad." Hadis began to walk away. "If they had just sent the little brat to Rome, you'd be with us like you're supposed to." He stopped suddenly, turning back to face her. "What's your name by the way…?"

"Alastair….Alastair Hofferson."

Hadis' eyes widened. "Hofferson? As in Atlas Hofferson?"

Astrid swallowed. Ever since she had told Hiccup that Atlas was really her brother, she wondered if she was over complicating things by making up an extra branch of the family to place herself in as it was. But it was no doubt all the warriors knew her brother well…and knew that he only spoke of a sister…never brother.

"I'm his cousin." She rested on regardless.

"Interesting…." Hadis walked back over to her and slapped her back, jerking her heavily forward. "Well, come on Hofferson, babysitter or not you've still got a medal, so you might as well come along."

Astrid stumbled forward as he lead her; she chewed her lip, looking back over her shoulder to the kitchen in the distance. What about Hiccup's dinner?

But it didn't seem like the older boy was paying much attention to her struggle and just kept guiding her forwards. Besides, if she was going to successfully live this lie, she had to be in the good favor of the other warriors…even Atlas's reputation still depended on how she carried out his name.

And not even Hiccup's obvious distaste for her association with them would get in the way or her keeping up her brother's good name.

0o0

As Astrid entered the throne room with Hadis and saw Snotlout sitting where King Stoick usually sat she could feel Hiccup's figurative glare on her back. He would be pissed if he knew she was there….especially when she was originally sent to get his dinner.

"Who's the small fry?" Another warrior asked when Hadis came up to them, Astrid a short distance behind.

"Atlas's cousin, he's the one who's babysitting the prince." Hadis explained, much to Astrid's disgust.

"Protecting," Astrid emphasized, though that didn't stifle any of the warrior's cackles.

The meeting was rather dull…

As Snotlout rambled on, slightly inexperienced in his running things but still handling himself with as much cover up as he seemed to always do. His cockiness overrode his probable instincts to screw up at the moment, and Astrid knew half of that cocky high came from the fact that he was up there instead of the true blooded prince.

She didn't laugh or smile in her thoughts of Hiccup being up there giving orders instead, for, as it was, she could barely picture it. Hiccup was improving with his purpose in life, yes, but she hardly saw him as a ruler, especially to a Viking kingdom. Perhaps one day he'd grow into the role…? Besides he was only 14 to Snotlout's 17 years, but in a year Snotlout would technically be old enough to take the throne….and if Hiccup didn't step up and give his father a reason to hold off for him…he could kiss his blood rights goodbye.

The meeting ended in the same blur it began in. Astrid was far too lost in her thoughts to really pay attention to what Snotlout was briefing them on. Not that it really mattered to her. She was just going to stand by and protect the prince either way.

"Where's your baby?" Snotlout teased, slapping her shoulder lightly as he walked over to her, a confident jaunt in his step from delivering a half way decent first warrior's briefing.

"Haha," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Prince Hiccup's in his room working on something."

"More ways to screw over the Kingdom, I'm sure."

"He doesn't 'screw over the kingdom', Snotlout." Astrid defended. The Warrior Duke's words seemed to slice something within her as well. All she could remember was Hiccup's pitied confession of his former namesake's, all bringing dishonor to their name and family linage due to dragons. "And—" she continued. "—I prefer to show all due respect to the prince and future king."

"Ha! You're looking at the future king, Alastair." Snotlout said, his last words lingering darkness over her head. She could see the willingness to charge behind his eyes, sparks of fury and light bursting behind them. But she stood her ground, only to realize that the anger wasn't directed towards her anymore.

Following Snotlout's line of sight and turning around she saw Hiccup standing behind her. There was an unreadable expression painted on his features and she couldn't tell if he was smug or disappointed. It depended on how much of the conversation he heard.

Hiccup didn't look at her, his eyes just stayed glued on Snotlout, and all out war seemingly going on in their eye contact and standing in the middle of it was almost unsettling if not a little exciting.

"Don't you even think for a second that you can do this job better than me." Snotlout said, the words having a sense of history behind them that Astrid knew she couldn't follow.

"I'll do what I was born to do, Snotlout, not what was carelessly and _uncertainly_ handed over to me." Hiccup bit back, an icy glare between his tightly squinted eye lids before he turned…done with the conversation.

Astrid blindingly followed after Hiccup, knowing that she seemed like she was on his leash at the moment, but not particularly caring even as she got stares from the silent warriors, all of them having listened to the Prince and Warrior Duke's conversation.

She twisted her fingers together as she followed Hiccup down another long, fire lit hallway. She couldn't tell if they were heading back to his room or to the kitchen to get his dinner which she had long sense abandoned her duty to get….

Speaking of which….

"I-I'm sorry Prince Hiccup, I should've brought your dinner first-"

"I thought you'd be in there." He told her, rather softly—"At the meeting."—rather coldly.

"I said I was sorry I didn't get your dinner, okay. Hadis just pulled me into the meeting and I've got to be a in good place with these people or else I'm never gonna pass off as a-"

She stopped herself.

Thank Odin she stopped herself.

Luckily Hiccup was too lost in being distant to notice her cut rant. Or at least, so Astrid thought. She was more than prepared for them to have an argument but instead he said something different all together.

"Thank you, Alastair." He turned towards her, doing his best to hide a small smile.

Astrid's eyes widened and she blinked.

"For sticking up for me. I know it's hard for you to be stuck with me all the time and I….just…thank you, okay?" He turned his back to her. He had apparently said what he needed to say, and for the person Astrid had known him to be, saying so was probably pretty hard for him. It would've been so easy to start an argument, but instead he just said thank you….

She couldn't help but smile. He was learning….

"Well someone ought to tell that jerk he's wrong about you." Astrid began to walk, and Hiccup fell in stride beside her, still smiling.

Even if Astrid couldn't fully wrap her mind around Hiccup in a King's position, she'd much rather taste the name of 'King Hiccup' on her lips than 'King Snotlout'. And, of course, she got a motherly sense of endearment towards the Prince, almost. The way he smiled all the way to the kitchen to retrieve his dinner, the relief that washed over him when she saw the realization wash over him.

That Astrid—that _someone_—had actually stood up for him.

Simply because she wanted to.

She had the pride of her brother to protect, that much was certain. But she knew that she'd be protecting what he believed in more by being there for Hiccup rather than trying to fit in with the warriors.

0o0

Nothing was going at the pace Alastair expected, and Hiccup knew the boy grew impatient. But there was something sacred about being in Toothless's presence. It required respect, patience, and knowing when to back off and when to lunge forward.

Hiccup's meetings with Toothless had been long in time span yet slow in the overall scheme of things. He often had to remind himself that he had a main objective to begin with: make a deal with the dragon to protect Berk.

The ultimate plan to get him back in the good graces of his people.

If Hiccup was able to pull off befriended a dragon properly and saving the island he'd rid himself of his namesake curse and be next in line for King for sure instead of….Snotlout.

Just the name made him scowl. Alastair has long sense gone to bed after attending the warrior's meeting and while Hiccup had been livid as he had walked down the hallway in search for his own dinner and his bodyguard, once he heard Alastair standing up for him in front of all the other warriors he couldn't help but feel….good.

It was nice that Alastair was turning out to be exactly what he needed. And certainly if it wasn't for the boy Hiccup would've been on the next boat to Rome weeks ago.

Arte had left to her quarters for the night and Hiccup was left awake in the late hours of the night, simply staring at the ceiling and compiling different ideas in his head.

He knew that once he got Toothless's trust he'd have to have a convincing argument as to why the night fury would team up with him past their 'friendship'.

He had spent many nights trying to figure out a way to give a flightless dragon flight and he finally felt he hit a golden plan. Or at least the start of one.

He hopped up from the bed and sketched down a few of his final ideas before finally blowing out the last candle….only to see Alastair opening the door. Cape, gloves, and boots in place, and looking well rested.

"Good morning, Prince Hiccup." He greeted.

Hiccup blinked blankly. "What?" he asked. He couldn't have stayed away all night…could he?

"I said 'good morning'." Alastair reiterated, giving him a slight look before circling him. "Bags under your eyes, unkempt hair, the same clothes I saw you in last night—" he sniffed the air near him "—and you still smell like last night's fish dinner….you didn't go to sleep at all, did you?"

Hiccup yawned, not in the mood for Alastair mothering. "Looks like it."

"Prince Hiccup…."

"I know I should've slept but I got a perfect idea to wager with Toothless." That switched Alastair's mood, and Hiccup smiled.

"Let's hear it," Alastair took a seat on the bed while Hiccup walked over to retrieve his notes and sketches. He sprawled them out on the bed rather messily, seeming to get some kind of high off of simply explaining his work to someone.

"Okay…what if….what if I gave Toothless a tail fin kind of device where the missing one is supposed to be?"

"This is your grand idea?" Alastair responded tautly, and Hiccup's high immediately faded. "Give the dragon it's missing appendage back?"

"Yeah," Hiccup sucked his teeth, a challenge in his eyes. "You got something better?"

"Oh no, don't let me stop you. But how are you going to know what's the right size if Toothless won't let you anywhere near enough?" Hiccup was silent. He hated when Alastair was right about his rather brash yet brilliant decisions. Toothless and him were still in the 'keep a fair distance stage' and he certainly wouldn't let him anywhere near his severed tail.

But still….

"We're just gonna have to play it by ear right now…" Hiccup knew Alastair hated half baked plans, but that was all he could think of, and Alastair refused to think of it.

He caught Alastair's eye roll.

"We should leave now….it might take a while…" Hiccup took a comb off his dresser and ran it through his hair a few times before putting on his boots and gesturing towards the door.

"You're not gonna bathe first?" Alastair asked. "Smelling like last night's fish probably isn't the best scent to have when visiting a dragon."

Hiccup gave himself a good whiff before wrinkling his nose.

"Nah, I'll just get sweaty walking there and back. Besides, if Toothless was going to eat me, he would've done so already."

Alastair shook his head with a smile as he walked over towards the door with Hiccup. "If you say so, my Prince…."

0o0

Another oddly humid day wasn't the best weather for hiking and by the time Hiccup had got to the cove he was sure he smelled of a lot more than last night's fish.

Toothless was napping quietly in the cove and didn't seem to stir even as they came down into the cove, making plenty of noise to wake a sensitive night fury. But oddly enough, he still slept.

"You think he's sick?" Alastair asked.

"Maybe….." Hiccup felt odd when he got no words coming from Toothless. Perhaps when dragon's slept they didn't dream like humans did? And Hiccup couldn't say he wasn't slightly disappointed. While he would've liked to find Toothless awake, hearing what night fury dreamed about would be rather exciting.

He walked towards Toothless slowly, noticing that Alastair had regained his short distance, axe still tight in hand.

Hiccup didn't know whether to reach forward or use Toothless's sleeping to his advantage. He looked back at Alastair, the boy's eyes serious.

"Don't wake him up," Alastair hissed. "You're more likely to be able to measure the tail when he's asleep."

Hiccup simply nodded, taking the measuring line out of his pocket and walking ever so slowly towards Toothless. He kept his mind open, and was simply awed at the fact that Toothless's mind wasn't active, he didn't stir, only a coursing breath that let Hiccup know he was still alive.

"Slowly…" Hiccup told himself and leaned down next to Toothless's tail. The side that was still there had many notches in it. In fact, now that Hiccup was up close he could see many scars and on the night fury's body, a history and a specific pain emitting from each one almost in waves. He was urged to reach out and touch one, wistfully hoping one touch would just make them go away but he held back and looked back down at the tail fin. He laid the measuring line down in the grass, trying to outline the tail as best he could.

But he made the mistake of brushing his hand up against Toothless's tail, and almost in a snapping jolt within him, his brain exploded with the quick reflex of Toothless.

The dragon snapped. Toothless jolted upwards and turned in quick wind to tail and wings, facing Hiccup dead in the eyes, a growl in his breath and his teeth down.

_::You were awake….weren't you?:: _Hiccup felt it right to ask

_::Why are you so near me? Why is the length of my tail so important?:: _Toothless obviously wasn't in the mood for Hiccup's usually witty explanations and he gulped. He knew he should've tried to wake him first. And of course, as he hadn't been able to hear any of Toothless's thoughts….Toothless could obviously hear his.

_::I….I have a deal…I want to make with you.:: _Hiccup said, wincing all the way, though. He knew how Toothless would react to that.

_::All of this was a trick to make a deal with me!?:: _The dragon turned away, now facing Alastair and by the frightened look on the boy's face he knew that he was more than likely giving him a threatening look.

Stupidly he reached out for Toothless, but the dragon turned back to face him, that same danger in his eyes.

Hiccup tried to open up more, but Toothless was closing off his mind more and more. Still, what was evident was the forced fear he emitted. Every ounce of his actions was being overrode and corrupted by it.

_::It wasn't a trick!:: _Hiccup made clear. _::I'm your friend.::_

_::Such companionship is not a deal.::_

_::Well maybe if you'd just hear me out you'd understand!:: _Hiccup pleaded, but Toothless turned away again. _::Toothless!::_

_::Leave.::_

_::No!::_

_::LEAVE!::_

Hiccup didn't comprehend much but before he knew it he was tackled to the ground, the wind knocked out of him, and staring dead the face of a frightened dragon, masked with an air of threats and power.

His claws dug into Hiccup chest; he knew they'd be at least a redness there, but he tried to not show it on his face, attempting to match Toothless's eyes.

Alastair came forward, his grip on his axe tight and with every intention to charge when needed.

"Let him go." Alastair said, though Hiccup knew Toothless wouldn't understand. He was, though, impressed that the boy didn't just charge right at him from the get go. "Hiccup….?"

_::We'll leave….:: _Hiccup finally sighed. _::Just spare my life.:: _Hiccup threw in, even though he could already tell the dragon's intent was never to kill him, or even to hurt him.

The claws came off his chest and Alastair immediately pulled Hiccup up and away, checking him.

"Are you alright, Hiccup?" He asked, a light squeak in his voice that always occurred when he was distressed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…" His eyes locked with Toothless's, who was standing at attention, watching them both closely with an unreadable look in eyes…even for him.

One question was easy to decipher from Toothless, though, as Hiccup lead Alastair out of the cove…

_::Can he be trusted….?::_

0o0

"'Oh, don't wake him up, Prince Hiccup…you're more likely to get the measurements when he's asleep, Prince Hiccup!'" Hiccup mocked Alastair as they walked back through the forest.

"Okay, so I misjudged the events. But, I'm not the one who can hear dragon's thoughts….couldn't you have sensed if he was really asleep or not?" Alastair crossed his arms, pouting.

"I thought so, but for some reason Toothless can hide his thoughts from me sometimes…."

"And you can't?"

"Not that I know of…." Hiccup let out a groan, throwing his head up and ran his hands over his face. The tension hurt his chest a bit where Toothless had dug his claws, but he was too frustrated to care. "I wish I had someone to practice on!"

"Well it's not like there's another dragon out here you can befriend…." Alastair still had his arms crossed, deep in though.

"Or another human…." Hiccup smiled, looking over at Alastair as his mind began reeling. He had tried the first week after he discovered his ability to read the minds of the people in the palace…but maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough? And since Alastair was more or less his friend, that might help.

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" Alastair said firmly.

"Come on, Alastair! I need to at least practice on you."

"I-I don't want you rooting around in my thoughts."

Hiccup smirked. "And what makes you think just because you don't want to that it really matters?" He challenged. "I can read your mind whether you want me to or not." Of course he was exaggerating, as he didn't know if he could read human minds, but if he wanted to get Alastair to help him out he'd have to manipulate a little.

Besides, he still got chills from the dragon's conversation he overheard the previous week. How they all knew of him, his abilities, that mysterious Nidhogg they mentioned that Toothless closed off his mind when questioned on it.

He needed practice, that was for sure.

Luckily, Alastair let out a sigh, frowning. "Whatever," he said, "let's just get it over with."

"Not now…" Hiccup shushed him, a thought suddenly overcoming him as he recognized the area they had wandered into. He looked up, seeing the tree he had found Toothless in, the bola and strings still there and everything….

And if they were there….

He ran over to the tree, looking down to the ground and moving a few dead leaves from the ground before he found what he was looking for, smiling.

"What is it?" Alastair asked, hovering over him, but Hiccup didn't answer. He just continued to smile.

Toothless's tail fin was still there. Bugs and other little things were stuck to it, eating it up. Dried blood still stained the ground, and the smell was probably worse than Hiccup at that point. But it was what Hiccup needed to measure, and if he couldn't measure Toothless's attached tail fin, why not measure the torn off one?

"That's still here!?" Alastair reared away, wrinkling his nose.

"Yep," Hiccup still smiled and he could feel Alastair's eyes on his back.

"And you're going to measure that aren't you?" Alastair asked.

"Yep."

"So I'm just assuming you're going to completely ignore the fact that Toothless made it obvious he didn't want you anywhere near him or his tail."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He swore Alastair was more a mother sometimes. He pulled into his chest pocket taking out his sketch book and charcoal stick and throwing it over the Alastair. He didn't even have to look to know he caught it.

"Take notes." He ordered as he took out his measuring line. "I'm going to be talking quickly before the smell of this thing makes me pass out."

0o0

The measurements were made and recorded and Astrid spent most of the walk back flipping through Hiccup's sketchbook.

It had a little bit of everything in there, notes, stories, thoughts, drawings. She couldn't help but smile as she looked through it. The prince was truly a talented boy…but it just wasn't the talents she'd expect from a Viking Prince. He had been born in the wrong culture, that was for sure. He probably would've done just fine being shipped off to Rome, all those heady scholars and philosophers. But then, of course, he'd just be running away from what he was born into. And Astrid truly admired his drive to stay.

And then there was the whole situation with Toothless…while odd, what seemed to be dominating her mind at the moment was how frightening it was that Hiccup could potentially read her thoughts! The last thing she wanted was to have to hide the fact that she was a girl in her own thoughts as well. Especially from Hiccup.

The thought had run through her mind a few times to just tell him the truth, but there was a level of respect he had for her as Alastair. And after how she saw him treat Ash Eyes, well, she felt more comfortable as his bodyguard, his _male_ body guard.

Once in his room, Hiccup set everything down and called for Arte to pick up both their dinners, and impressively he knew exactly what she wanted to eat.

"Okay, so we have the measurements, you sketched everything out last night….now what?"

"We make the tail." Hiccup turned and smiled at her and turned to face a lone wooden door between his bed and sketch table.

The door was such a subtle touch to room, Astrid had barely noticed it. She figured it was a leisure room, but as he opened it she stepped into a box of heat. A furnace was to her right while a coal stack stood in the center. Tables filled with metalwork and protective gear. She blinked.

"You have a forge in your room!?"

"Um…yeah." Hiccup shrugged. Only a prince could think having a blacksmith's forge in his room wasn't odd.

"But….how!? I don't-"

"When I was 10 my father made me go work for the island's blacksmith, I guess he felt if I couldn't rule the kingdom, I might as well not be completely useless…." He faded away for a minute in his words, and Astrid could see that dejected look stomping down on his newfound confidence. Quickly she reached out and gave his back a light pat, and the small gesture seemed to snap him out of it.

"Once my apprenticeship ended I started getting into trouble again, I guess, so….he built me a smithy in here to keep me occupied." He looked up at her, giving her the best forced smile she had ever seen, and it made her chest tight. "My father will build me anything if it keeps me in this room."

Astrid's chest tightened again. She looked outside the threshold of the door back into his room. It was a large room, filled with dressers, a drawing table, models and creations decorated everything, enough books to make any Viking's head spin, and now a forgery! Like Hiccup said, 'anything to keep him inside that room'. Such a beautiful room yet it felt so empty. It was stone, carved, cold, no windows. It was a prison. A beautiful prison.

She took his sketchbook that she still held and shoved it against his chest, matching his wince when she forgot Toothless had dug his claws there. Hiccup grabbed the book still, and smiled.

"Let's just get started so you're not up all night again."

Their eyes locked for a moment, and Astrid fingers tightened around the book she held against him.

"Um, excuse me, Prince Hiccup." Arte's voice broke the silence and Astrid immediately sprang from her position, and the sketchbook fell to the floor.

"What is it Arte? Alastair and I are about to start on an important project."

"My apologizes, My Prince," Arte bowed. "But the dinner deliveries have been halted by your cousin."

Astrid saw Hiccup's eyes narrow.

"You'll have to eat in the dining hall." Arte elaborated.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, not even hiding his frustration.

"Come on, Alastair." Hiccup said with a sigh in his every breath. "Let's just go get dinner first."

"A-are you sure?" Astrid asked, her voice a little more timid than she would've like to sound, and Hiccup turned, giving her an icy look that made her breath hitch.

"I said come on." And with that he walked out, shoving past Arte and heading for the door of his room. Arte stood with a small look of amusement on her face before turning to Astrid for a reaction, but she didn't give the maid the satisfaction

There was nothing amusing about how Hiccup felt about his cousin.

0o0

All the dinner was being re-routed to the King's Dining Hall, apparently. Snotlout seemed to enjoy milking the perks of being in charge and was hosting a dinner party for the palace's residents. All the warriors were there, the officials, maids, servants, everyone had probably known beforehand.

All but the Prince.

Astrid could actually feel the contempt coming off of Hiccup as they entered the room, a large buffet of all the dinner prepared that night rounding the table.

"Oh hey, look who decided to join the party!" Snotlout yelled in a drunk slur from the front end of the table. "The useless prince and his little girlfriend!"

Astrid twitched a little. Not at the fact that she could hear Hiccup's growl even in the loud dining room, but also because of the fact that Snotlout had just called her Hiccup's 'little girlfriend'. Obviously it was a jesting quip, but the gender accuracy seemed to burn her a bit. Despite her being aware that after her bout with Snotlout at the warrior's meeting the previous night she still followed blindingly behind Hiccup. Picking up a few things on her plate before she turned back to him.

"We should just go back to my room, I don't really want to eat in here."

"Heeeeey, there cousin!" Snotlout suddenly appeared beside Hiccup, locking an arm around his neck and a mug of mead in the other. "Why don't you and your girlfriend stay a while!?"

Hiccup glowered at him.

"And while you're at it take a shower. You smell like fish!"

Hiccup snaked out of Snotlout's grasp but didn't make a big enough gap between them as he glared heavily. There was a fire burning in his eyes and Astrid grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"Prince Hiccup, you said we should go…."

Snotlout took another swig of his mug, only to frown when he realized the mug was empty, and turned his attention back to Hiccup, smirking a little as he threw his mug over his shoulder.

"Listen to your mommy Hiccup." Snotlout laughed, and Astrid twitched again at how she had gone from 'girlfriend' to 'mommy'. "You couldn't fit in here anyways. Only respected members of the palace are allowed here."

Astrid could almost hear Hiccup's patience snap as he dropped his plate of food, the dainty pickings falling casually to the ground as the Prince lunged forward towards the Warrior Duke.

At a first glance if she hadn't known him, Astrid would've found the fight humorous. A skinny boy throwing flimsy punches and slaps at a boy twice his body mass while he just laughed in a drunk pant. Everyone else laughed, of course, but not Astrid. She stood wide eyed for a moment as she watched Hiccup do everything he could to defend what little pride and honor he had and wanted to protect, but it was no use. He was destined to look like a fool and that's what made Astrid dive in. It was too painful to watch.

She hooked her arms around his elbows and pulled him up, but Hiccup continued to kick and punch; like a little child. His face was red from embarrassment and his breath was heavy.

"Let go of me, Alastair!"

"That's enough, Prince Hiccup!" Astrid didn't let go despite his squirming.

Snotlout stood, brushing himself off and walking up to them. Astrid let go of Hiccup and immediately put herself between the two, blocking Hiccup from lunging forwards and Snotlout from perhaps returning the fight. She took a good look at the Warrior Duke before he spoke, his check was bruised a bit and she smiled. At least Hiccup had landed one good blow.

"Out of the way, princess." Snotlout growled at her, his drunk bouts seeming to bubble away from the heat of his anger. "What would your cousin think if he knew you were getting in the way of royal matters?"

"This stupid fight is _not_ a royal matter." She countered heavily, squirming to keep Hiccup at bay. "Prince Hiccup doesn't have to prove himself to the likes of you!"

"I think 'Prince Hiccup' can speak for himself…" Snotlout looked over Astrid's shoulder at Hiccup, still glaring and fidgeting in an attempt to get at Snotlout. "Or is he too busy suckling?"

"That tears it!" Hiccup growled and shoved Astrid aside in an impressive bout of strength. Astrid made a step to retrieve him but stopped herself when she saw he wasn't going in for a punch. He went straight up to Snotlout, his small frame and height being shadowed but he still stood his ground. "You don't think I'm a man? I'll prove it!"

Snotlout let out a beefy laugh, the room joining him. "Oh really?" He raised a brow as he smirked.

"Yeah, really."

"Well if it's a fist fight you're looking for, I'll be happy to knock you teeth out when and where ever."

"Psh, fist fighting is for children, I talking about a real test of manhood." Hiccup looked over at the walls, and Astrid followed his vision. It was filled with axes, shields and….

"Oh no…." Astrid muttered.

"A sword fight, a week from today in the warrior's court yard."

Another laugh. "You just love to embarrass yourself don't you?" Snotlout picked but Hiccup only gave a tough glare as a reply.

"I'll be waiting in the court yard a week from today if your man enough to fight me." And with that Hiccup turned away, walking out of the room.

He passed by Astrid and gave her an upward glance, one that she swore a million emotions flashed through in the few seconds they had eye contact. But one she caught clearly was the desperate look in his eyes for her to follow him out of the room.

She gave the then dead silent room a good glare herself before walking up beside Hiccup to exit the room side by side.

He had looked stupid that night. Irrational, weak, and foolishly cocky all at once to protect his pride. But he was her Prince and more importantly he was her friend.

So they'd look stupid together.

**This chapter has changed so much since I first planned it! So many things got added, and so many things got pushed into the next chapter because this one was getting a little too long. Such as making the tail and Toothless's reaction to said tail since him and Hiccup are at a little bit of odds right now. **

**But, that's all in the next chapter. And, of course, Hiccup's gotta duel Snotlout. That's sure to be interesting, but that'll be a smidge later. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless have work to do until then!**

**And again, I do plan to update this next chapter quicker than the last one. I'm just so sorry it took so long. But if any of you followed my Avatar stories….taking really long hiatuses and then coming back better than ever is kind of my thing…..*goes in a corner***

**And since reviews were forever ago but I'll still respond (I wonder how many are back to read them?) **

**Phenomenally Extraordinary: Snotlout's definitely more about the perks than ruling, but luckily nothing too hectic is going on while Stoick is away, he will eventually get a sense that it's more than just telling people what to do, though. But it's going to be fun to mess with Snotlout's character, especially with a duel coming up. And yeah, I thought adding Hiccup's name and the past Hiccup Haddock's fit into the story rather nicely!**

**Fjord Mustang: Sorry I haven't been writing for a while, I've been playing running a fansite catch-up XD And thank you! I am trying to give the dragons a different air to them even though their words are written in the same language as the humans, but I'm glad the difference is coming through to readers, especially for Toothless, I like to make him different from the other dragons, yet still different from Hiccup. Though as Hiccup and Toothless get closer some gradual changes will occur. **

**And yeah, Hiccup is definitely learning. Dealing with people in a friendly way in general is rather foreign to him, and everything he encounters with both Toothless and "Alastair" are pretty experimental for him. But this chapter was definitely a turning point for Hiccup and Astrid's friendship, and of course their relationship moves at a different pace and direction than Hiccup and Toothless. **

**And thanks! My goal for this story isn't really to have too many obvious fanservice moments, a bath house scene is expected as it's bound to happen, but how it's handled is a different story. Astrid was bound to feel nervous about seeing Hiccup or any other guy naked, but I didn't really feel like having her suddenly lust behind Hiccup was necessary, but thank you for appreciating my handling of that scene.**

**Blazelight790: Thank you, I'm just so sorry this chapter took forever to update. And I'm basing Astrid's being a boy off of one of my favorite book series "Leviathan" by Scott Westerfeld. So if you've read that, then that's probably it. And there are plenty of other stories and movies with similar plots. It's just something fun to play with in Astrid character, and fits into the time period rather well. And I really don't want to reveal too much about the when and how of Hiccup finding out Astrid is a girl, obviously this has to happen, but the plot backing it up and the consequences aren't what people think it's gonna be….trust me XD**

**LunnarChild: Thank you, I'm trying to keep them coming!**

**crazy nightfury lady: Thank you! And, yes, having Astrid figure out does pose a lot of differences for the overall feel, but it dampens it because up until that point Astrid and Hiccup had never met, nor are they a love interest to each other. Hiccup's friendship with "Alastair" is just as new as with Toothless so it's all an experiment. But, everyone seemed to like the addition of the other Hiccup's into the story, plus it gives it that "book-verse" feeling. **

**Eyriegirl: Thank you! I hope it's off to a good comeback now. **

**SAmaster01: Thank you! I know it took forever for the next chapter, but hopefully it was somewhat worth the wait. And hmmm, more imagery? I've gotten comments that this story is extremely descriptive, but I could try and to incorporate more imagery for the palace!**

**And thanks! I think it's good that I've seemed to accomplish putting the characters in a new situation that causes for different actions….yet still in character. And now 'bad writing' pitfalls is good as well! And I don't want to reveal too much about Astrid's reveal, obviously it has to happen, but it won't be too soon, I can tell you that. The plot right now isn't focusing on Astrid revealing herself. The thought will always be on her mind, but when it does come out….it's going to play a HUGE role in the plot for the rest of the story, and definitely not in the way people think. And Hiccup's dagger will show up again, don't worry XD**

**Guest 1: I did write more! I hope you like it, I'm just sorry it took so long…**

**Guest 2: Thank you! And I know, it has been a while….**

**Hrh: Thank you! And it's finally updated! I hope you enjoy!**

**2400shadow: Yeah, Hiccup's got quite a few things to deal with after this chapter, he truly doesn't get a break. And Snotlout's step-in as King has only begun!**

**Prayergirl: Thank you! I do get people telling me they're really long, though, at least they're not too short!**

**Ferdoos: Thank you! And the next update's finally here!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing chapter 5! Chapter 7 will be up sooner than last time!**

**Up Next: Tested and Dueled, Part 1**


	7. Tested and Dueled, Part 1

**And out from the ashes, this story re-appears. **

**So, here's the thing. I take this story pretty darn seriously, so I take tons of time (probably too much time) on each chapter. But, as I'm sure you all hate the horribly long breaks between chapters I don't like them that much either. So, I was working on completing **_**all **_**of part one and then updating each chapter every other week while I worked on part two and so on…so I didn't get so behind again. Which, that plan is actually working out pretty well. Part one is looking good now that I'm on that writing schedule. **

**Only drawback is you guys would've had to wait for me to complete **_**all **_**of part one before reading another chapter and half of my inbox on tumblr (literally) was "when's the next chapter gonna be updated?" so…here's chapter 7. There will probably be another long wait for the next chapter but when there's another update **_**then **_**my new updating schedule will commence and there won't be such a long wait in between chapters anymore. **

**So…just hold out for one more mysteriously long waiting period. But here's chapter 7 for your patience (it's been done for a while).**

Part One: We are Challenging Fate

Chapter Seven: Tested and Dueled, Part One

It was a long night of silence and work. Alastair stayed beside him even though Hiccup could see the tired shadows under his eyes. The forge was hot and with the extra muggy air outside it made the environment rather uncomfortable, but Hiccup sweated it out.

He attached the screws to make the metal skeleton while Alastair sat down, carefully sewing together the leather coverings. Hiccup was rather shocked when Alastair claimed to know sewing. The boy seemed terrified, or perhaps ashamed of the ability, but Hiccup paid no heed. Although he too was good at sewing it was only for blacksmithing purposes, and Alastair's hands were definitely more daintily qualified for the matter.

He stared for a moment at Alastair's small hands working the needle before looking back at his own metal work. Would this work, he wondered?

Countless times he had gone over the mechanics in his mind as he thought up what seemed like the perfect plan earlier that morning. But just like all of Hiccup's other impulses he was starting to have second thoughts.

That never stopped him from ultimately doing them, though. But the pesky say so's in his mind were irksome. Toothless had been rather mad with him before, even if the night fury was somehow able to hide his thoughts from Hiccup sometimes, he felt one thing for sure as he walked away…fear.

He was able to scare a night fury. But for all the wrong reasons. Toothless was guarded, too guarded, and suddenly all the memories of the conversations he had with the two nightmares a short while back filled his mind. How they spoke of him—or at least Hiccup thought it was him—with such urgency, like he was a threat. Could simply hearing a dragon's thoughts be their own downfall? Was he really more powerful than even he gave credit to his own ability?

Was he….?

"Prince Hiccup, I said I'm finished." Alastair slammed the leather coverings down on the table, snapping Hiccup out of his fog of questions and rushing thoughts. He swallowed and looked up, looking peaked.

Alastair surveyed him with lidded eyes and rolled his own.

"You barely got any sleep last night and it's already close to morning. Perhaps we can put of finishing the tail for another day so you can get your rest?" Alastair suggested, Hiccup hearing the worry in his voice being overrode by a sense of almost motherly authority, but he shook it off.

Bed sure sounded nice, but figuring out how to strike a deal with Toothless and gain his trust back sounded better.

"We'll be finished in another hour if we keep working." He told him. "It's pointless stop now." He heard Alastair groan and lean against the table. The boy was done with what he was told to do, and Hiccup began to place the leather loosely over the metal skeleton, trying to get it in place. "Well," Hiccup continued, "At least be useful and hand me the pins."

"At least be _useful!_?"Alastair glared and Hiccup gulped. That probably wasn't the best choice of words. "I was 'useful' all night sewing this stupid tail together at Odin knows how late at night all to support you and a dragon whose probably going to kill us if we get within ten feet of that cove and—"

"Okay, Alastair," Hiccup rolled his eyes with a smile. Always with the ranting. But despite the boy's complaints Hiccup knew he wasn't going anywhere. The events that night proved that among anything. He smiled. An actual friend….two in fact. And probably the most unlikely picks of the liter.

A deadly dragon and a warrior. Two things that had run Hiccup's motivation for so long and now he had them both, but in a way he never would've expected.

Alastair handed him the pins and held down the leather while Hiccup sewed the lining tracks along the skeleton tightly. It was a bit of a long, quiet process yet again. The cracking of the coals in the fire pit, Alastair's light breathes, the scoffs of their feet against the stone floor, and the pull and scrape of the needle pulling at the leather.

Hiccup pulled at the thread while Alastair leaned over him, holding the framework down sturdily. The close proximity was a little weird, especially in the heat already weaving through the room, but it seemed it was making Alastair fidget. His hands were tapping on the leather a little too frequently and his hands were leaving sweaty prints on the leather, which would surely ruin it.

Hiccup wasn't sure whether to say something or just keep the process going since they were nearing their end. He bit his lip, remembering the conversation they had while walking back to the palace that afternoon. About how he would practice his mind reading on Alastair.

The boy seemed rather opposed to the idea, but as Hiccup said, he didn't really need Alastair's confirmation to read his mind if he could….

He worked a bit slower in an attempt to prolong keeping Alastair in a close range to maximize the accessibility. He took deep breaths opening his mind as he did with Toothless. Though when he was speaking with Toothless, the bond seemed a bit more natural, now that he was actually searching for a mind to read without any reception, it seemed very forced and gave him a bit of a headache.

He saw Alastair fingers drum even more, and tried to focus on his actions. Why was he drumming his fingers? Why were his palms so sweaty? Perhaps focusing on what thoughts he was looking for would make the process more organic?

Still searching, trying to find almost a channel of sorts but finding little luck. His mind was open, focused, and Alastair was right there.

Maybe it did only work on dragons?

"Ouch!" Alastair flinched back, his hands finally pulling back from the leather, but with a slight sticky resistance, a sweaty hand print left where his hand had been.

Hiccup's eyes widened and turned to see Alastair cradling his finger, it had been pricked by his needle, no doubt because he had been paying more attention to reading his mind then where his needle was going. Sloppy work on his part. He frowned, standing while Alastair rubbed the small dot of blood off with his finger, only to have another on form quickly.

"I'm so sorry Alastair," Hiccup sighed. A needle prick was a minor injury, but it seemed so much more significant just because it was the third injury Alastair had received because of him all within a little shy of a month.

"It's just a needle prick, calm down." Alastair smiled a bit. "But you see, I told you that you were sleepy, you weren't even paying attention to your sewing."

Hiccup frowned again. He knew where this was going…

"We'll finish the tail tomorrow morning for sure, but right now you need to get some sleep."

Hiccup was going to counter his suggestions when a large yawn rolled off his tongue. He sighed slightly afterwards, looking at the tail. It was nearly done, just the last line to sew up, but it was probably a bit risky to work on something as important to being sturdy as Toothless's prosthetic tail while he was so tired.

"Fine, Mom," Hiccup teased and snuffed out most of the fire, only leaving slight embers of burning to wrap the room in an eerie glow. The unfinished tail glowing with Alastair's sweated hand prints.

"I don't appreciate being called a mother you know," Alastair crossed his arms.

"And I don't appreciate being treated like a child." Hiccup snapped back, though his words were dulled by the sleepy roll in his voice.

"Well then start being practical." Alastair continued, obviously still liking a good argument even at the late hour. "You have to fight Snotlout in a week, you know, is staying up until you can barely see straight going to be your strategy?"

"Alastair, please," Hiccup rubbed his temples. "It's too late for this."

"Well, you know, I was kind of impressed that you stood up to Snotlout like that, but now I'm thinking you're going to goof off and make a fool of yourself."

Something boiled up within Hiccup then, he wasn't sure whether it was anger, worry, sadness, but it was something and it left acid marks rising up in his throat.

"I just, I've taken a few swordsman lessons." Hiccup stammered. He had one of the best swords made in all of Berk hanging on his wall for decoration. A present from one of the higher ranking chiefs from his 12th birthday, of course he had taken lessons…

"And were you any good at them?" Alastair probed further. And that question was like kicking him in the ankles. Sure he had taken a few lessons, but the result was the expected one. And his silence in the question's answer did all the answering it needed to.

Alastair sighed. "That's what I thought." Hiccup looked up at him, the room was rather dark other than the faint glow of the embers and the light coming the crack in the door leading back to his bedroom. But Alastair wasn't moving, and for some reason, Hiccup wouldn't either.

"I know it was impulsive, okay," Hiccup said quietly, wanting to get it out but almost not wanting Alastair to hear him. "Just, you were there, you heard what was said….I can't let what little respect I have left around here go out the window just because my father doesn't think I can do this job."

Alastair gave a light breath, walking up a few more steps towards him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well you are only fourteen…Snotlout's seventeen, you know."

"I know…but it's _my_ birthright." Hiccup tried his hardest not to sound like he was whining, though it seemed next to impossible at that point. "I'm failing at the one thing I was born to do."

"Maybe, you weren't meant to be King?" Alastair offered, just as quietly. Hiccup just regarded the statement with a half-hearted stare with just a tad of exposure. "I think you're destined for greater things than just being king, Prince Hiccup." He finished. "But I'm behind you one hundred percent, so if it's in the interest of beating Snotlout…" The boy slide his hand off Hiccup's shoulder and walked lightly passed him, finally opening the door fully and flooding the room with the bedroom's candle light. "…I can teach you what I know about swordsmanship."

Hiccup couldn't hide his smile. "R-really?" He brightened.

"Of course. I am a warrior after all. Atlas taught me everything he knew before he left…."

Hiccup felt a swell of power come over him. All of the thoughts he had always carried of beating Snotlout in something were forming a bubble of hot air deep in his stomach…and it felt good. Alastair left in a small smile, going quietly into his own quarters and whispering a small and tight "goodnight" before closing the door.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless's tail. It was going to take a lot of good fortune for the night fury to go along with any plan Hiccup had to present. But it seemed—just for a moment—that things were going well. He had a warrior on his side to teach him some swordsmanship, and the first prototype of Toothless's tail was underway. If Toothless accepted…he'd be on his way to stopping the dragons and Viking war all together.

Being a war hero and earning back his respect…things were definitely looking up if fortune stayed in his favor.

And as wistful as it was to bask in just the sweet thoughts of a good future, Hiccup went to bed with a light dusting of a smile over his lips. He simply couldn't help himself….

0o0

The morning came far too early.

It always seemed like such a good idea to stay up all night but then Hiccup was always horribly reminded every morning why the idea wasn't as bright as the morning sun that woke him.

Alastair's hand shook him awake, shoving a basket of sewing supplies in his face. He was already fully dressed…cape forgotten at the moment, yet with a well rested look despite the fact that he stayed up just as late.

Damn warriors, Hiccup thought.

"Rise and shine, Prince charming." Alastair smiled in a jest. "I told you that I'd help get the tail done in the morning didn't I?"

"Uhgnnn," Hiccup groaned, pulling the covers back over his head, but Alastair simply grabbed them off again.

"Prince Hiccup…come on!" He called out. "Don't you want to start the first day of so many good days?"

His eyes snapped open. Alastair mirroring his thoughts once again. He was beginning to get a little good at that….maybe the mind reading wasn't a completely failure?

Still, without a second word, Hiccup kicked his feet over the edge of the bed, scratching his stomach and yawning.

"I'm up…" he said groggily but with a confidence that he could feel Alastair's smile even with his back turned to him.

Finishing the tail took no time at all, a few more stitches and fixing a few that he had messed up the previous night and everything looked good to go. The only problem was…

"How are we going to get this thing outside and unnoticed?" Alastair asked bluntly, glaring daggers at Hiccup as if he was really supposed to have all the answers.

"Okay minor setback…but….."

"But…?" Alastair probed yet again, but more annoyingly than anything.

"But," Hiccup gridded his teeth. "We can use a blanket."

Alastair's eyes only tightened.

"I'm not carrying a prosthetic tailfin wrapped in a blanket around the palace. Try again."

Hiccup let out a sigh….he could always carry it, but they'd get less weird looks if Alastair was carrying something seemingly suspicious than if he was. Still, he looked around the forge…there was nothing really suited for carrying a tailfin, all he had that was long enough to carry it was…he looked to his wall…the sword he had gotten for his twelfth birthday. It came in a rather flashy and large decorative scabbard that hung on his wall. It might be long enough to fit the tail just enough…

Hiccup shot a sly look over to Alastair.

"What are you grinning about?" Alastair flinched, his knees buckling a bit.

"May I borrow your shoulders?"

"My…what?"

It was probably the oddest thing for Arte to walk in on, in Hiccup's opinion, The sword was suspended right over the door, and to reach it Hiccup had to climb on Alastair's shoulders. He was just about to grab it when, of course, the door opened.

Hiccup could practically feel Alastair's entire body heat up and the boy jolted backwards, yelping and taking Hiccup with him. If he hadn't already have grabbed the sword all of that would've been a waste. Luckily, though, he, Alastair, and the sword all went tumbling down together. A mess of limbs, cloths, discarded boots, and a confused Arte at their north.

"Going to train for your little battle with your cousin?" Arte almost chuckled. "Looks like it's going well."

Hiccup grimaced, having fallen rather hard on his jaw but right by his face was Alastair's hand, and he saw it clench into a tight fist just before he stood.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are going to train. The young prince is taking this duel very seriously and I see to it that he shows his true talent as a capable defense in the fight."

Hiccup's jaw practically dropped. Alastair had stood up for him before…yet every time a new tingle went through him. It was a pop of sorts, having someone stand by you even with nothing to gain from it, he felt as if…he might actually get used to the dependency of Alastair.

Arte's eyes narrowed, eyeing the two boys. "Well then, that's quite a bold move on your part, Alastair." She stepped lightly over Hiccup and began her morning chore of stripping his bed.

Hiccup stood, glaring at Arte with a certain demon he reserved especially for her. No doubt she would go about telling the palace crew and town of Alastair's "bold" words. Such bouts of gossip kept her thriving, kept her mask of lady chattering on tight. She was so fake…and it made Hiccup's blood boil at the artificial skin of the women he had been forced to encounter. Of the people he had been forced to encounter.

Still, he looked over at Alastair, the boy brushing himself off and discretely placing the tail in the scabbard. He gave the sword within the sheath to Hiccup.

"Put it at your belt." Alastair told him, glaring himself at Arte before turning towards the door. "Shall we go?"

Hiccup did just that, slipping the sword into his belt and nodding firming. "Yes, let's go, Alastair…we're going to need all the 'training' we can get." Hiccup whispered, though definitely made sure Arte heard.

0o0

The walk to the cove seemed almost eerily like a death sentence. A bare sword tugging at his belt and a mind full of questions, Alastair let out a muttered groan has he carried the tail. The plan was for him to carry it through the palace and hand it off to Hiccup afterwards, but the loyal warrior continued to trek with it even through the forest.

Hiccup smiled, he knew it was heavy…but that was just the kind of warrior Alastair was.

"Are you calm?" Alastair asked suddenly, and Hiccup jumped slightly at his words. His whole stature was shakily so quickly it just left an almost non-existing jawing that kept rapidly tingling him. He jumped a bit, and he could feel the bones in his head crack.

"I'll take that as a no," Alastair rolled his eyes. "You have to calm yourself Prince Hiccup, I'm sure Toothless can sense it when you're nervous and given what happened last time—"

"I get it, Alastair…thank you." Hiccup shut his eyes, shoes still scuffing against the leaves.

Once they came up near the clearing of the cove Hiccup stopped, placing a hand in front of Alastair.

"What?" Alastair asked.

"It might be easier if I go alone…" He said, knowing that Alastair most likely wouldn't like the response. And hearing him suck his teeth only answered his thoughts.

"Oh no," Alastair protested. "I don't think so. I'm not going to let that dragon maul you and I just let you go alone."

"Toothless might feel threatened if we both show up after what happened last time."

"_He'll _feel threatened? He's a _Night Fury_!"

"Alastair, just…trust me."

"We'll compromise," Alastair still insisted stubbornly. "I'll go down with you but I'll stay far back, okay?"

Hiccup took a step forward, looking down into the cove, Toothless was sleeping again, but no doubt the dragons' awareness had already picked up his presence. Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out the hand of his subconscious.

_::Do you hear me…?:: _He dared to question, only half assuming he'd get an answer….

….

Nothing.

"Prince Hiccup?" Alastair asked, his voice lighter that time.

"Yes…that sounds good." Hiccup nodded and turned to climb before stopping, looking at Alastair.

"What?" He asked.

Hiccup took the sword from his belt and handed it before Alastair, yet outstretched his other hand. "The tail…you've carried it all the way here, and you are staying back, right?" Hiccup said softly. "Give me the tail and you carry the sword. Toothless doesn't like weapons near him."

Alastair took the sword and placed it at his belt on the other side, as he was already carrying a sword of his own. But didn't relinquish the tail just yet. "I shall climb down with it." Alastair replied quickly, making no slow movements to already begin his climb down. "My Prince may have it once we're at the bottom."

Hiccup nearly rolled his eyes. "I thought we agreed to drop the proper act, Alastair…"

As promised, though, Alastair stayed behind, stopping at the edge of the central lake as Toothless was to the far north of the cove, sleeping soundly in the shadows that, even in the lit day, covered him to almost non-distinguish.

Hiccup bit his lip as he walked slowly, his palms sweated much as Alastair's did that morning, sticking to the leather of the tail that had been shed from its scabbard and left behind with Alastair.

All he had was a tail and himself against a rather angry dragon that could read his every thought.

Hiccup left his mind wide open, searching for any avenue of communication, any strong admits of emotions from Toothless that he could read but found little luck. His mind seemed shut off…and with his ranges all over it made Hiccup light headed to search so hard for a window of communication and find no reception.

Suddenly, though, as last time, Toothless's mind stirred all too suddenly and resulted in Hiccup's mind jolting at the in-pour of thoughts barrowing in his brain.

Toothless immediately stood, wings stretching at his bones in defense, teeth barred, eyes narrowed. And that fear was back again under its mask of pride and power. Hiccup's eyebrow twitched.

_::More of your deals you've brought me?:: _Toothless asked bitterly. _::After I told you to leave.::_

_::It's another day, isn't it?::_ Hiccup almost smiled. _::Telling me to leave yesterday didn't ensure that I wouldn't be back today.::_

Toothless was not amused at his wit. The dragon's claws dug into the ground. Hiccup had half a mind to step back…but instead he outstretched his arms, the tail before Toothless.

Toothless let his guard down only an inch, eyes wider in curiosity.

_::What is this?:: _Hiccup heard Toothless's mind echo, not sure if he was supposed to hear that or not.

_::A deal…:: _Hiccup swallowed. It might've been in poor tact to bring up the deal again, but he knew very well the friendship with Toothless wasn't his only favor. He had a birthright to claim, a kingdom to save. A war to end.

Toothless barred his teeth again nonetheless.

_::I don't wish to have friendship with such deal givers::_

_::Just listen to me, drop your pride and listen!:: _Hiccup let his mind slip…almost screaming between his own ears. Toothless blinked, if anything impressed at the boy's show of stature. The night fury didn't speak, but sat quietly back in the shadowy grass, eyes still narrow, but guard taken down.

_::Speak….::_

Hiccup sighed, sitting down as well, placing the tail in the center of the distance between them.

_::I am Prince Hiccup Haddock the Third.::_

_::You said titles weren't in need:: _Toothless quickly countered, as remembering Hiccup's claim that his title of "Prince" was not important.

_::It is my birthright to one day rule over this colony of humans. This land is owned by my bloodline, and it is my duty to protect my people.:: _Hiccup explained. Running down the checklist in his brain almost robotically. It almost stung his mind to recall it. Arte's bitter words, Snotlout's cruel jests, and his father's looks of disappointment in which the list could never be what Hiccup was…

He looked up at Toothless, already knowing the desperation that oozed from him.

_::I cannot give myself to a human.:: _Toothless replied slowly, though his mind ad picked up on Hiccup's sadness, that was certain. It was almost…sympathetic.

_::And you cannot live on the ground.:: _Hiccup stated firmly. _::A dragon is really only as powerful as its flight…it's means to get away.:: _He remembered the sayings that he had heard among the warrior's training regiments. _::A downed dragon is a dead dragon.::_

_::I am not of normal breed.:: _Toothless snuffed.

_::Neither am I.:: _Hiccup smirked. _::I speak to you, don't I?::_

Toothless looked down at the tail between them, curiosity still flooding his vision and mind.

_::And this contraption is the deal?::_

_::I can give you the ability to fly again…::_

_:Oh…?:: _A twinge of hope popped within Toothless, his ears twitched, chest jerked, pupils rounded.

_::But I need an ally in return.:: _Hiccup said simply. _::You and I both have positions of power, my people and your kind are dying needlessly because of this war…we can end it…together….::_

There was a long moment of silence, Toothless's mind was still, closed off once again. It was odd when the night fury did so. Such an open connection that free thoughts could float between space and suddenly a hand clenched over that freedom.

Hiccup stayed still, playing with the grass between his fingers while Toothless stared at the prosthetic between them. He had said all he could…he needed Toothless's trust if anything was going to continue. But would he get it…?

_::This war is far beyond you…:: _Toothless finally replied, the thoughts almost in a whisper…or a plead of sorts.

_::Is it?::_

_::Yes.::_

_::And what about you?::_

_::My past is a dangerous thing…and my future makes it flee for the skies. It's best I not involve a weak human boy::_

Hiccup's brow twitched.

_::I am NOT weak!:: _Hiccup yelled. _::I have my strength to come to you and ask for help, don't I?::_

_::Misunderstand…:: _Toothless sighed.

_::Then make me understand! I know your kind fears humans, or else you wouldn't be planning to burn down my people in the first place.::_

_::What they fear, I hope, has nothing to do with you.::_

_::I need your help, Toothless! Please…will you help me at least try to end all this killing?::_

More silence…but the dragon's mind stayed open.

Sympathy, regret, tentative acceptance….guilt….guilt….

Why was he so guilty?

_::This thing will allow me to fly again?::_

_::I hope so, it hasn't been tested, obviously.::_

_::And what makes you think I won't fly away?::_

_::It's a foolish thought that you won't but…we are friends, aren't we?:: _

_::Who's pride now?::_

Hiccup smiled at the light-heartedness of Toothless's comment.

_::Don't act like you don't care…I know you do. I might not be as skilled as you but I can still read your thoughts.::_

_::You read what I allow. I have a greater command than you.::_

_::I can still feel it…:: _Hiccup's smile grew.

_::What…?::_

_::That you're my friend even when you're mad at me.::_

Toothless was silent, growling a bit.

_::Companionship is new to me.::_

_::It is for me too, but…I'm learning.:: _Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Alastair. The boy stood by the lake, looking down into the water.

_::That one with the weapons…?::_

_::Alastair won't hurt you.:: _Hiccup assured. _::He's just not as comfortable around you. But he's getting there. He's very protective of me.::_

_::You said it was her job.::_

_::At first it was Alastair's job but I'm starting to see that he really is my…:: _Hiccup trailed. "Her job…" He echoed back and then smiled. Silly dragon. _::No, Toothless, Alastair is a boy. I know he acts a bit motherly and has bright hair but he's a warrior.::_

_::Your scents are different.:: _Toothless explained.

_::Well, yes, all humans have unique scents, I suppose.:: _Hiccup shook his head. _::You haven't been around many humans personally, have you?::_

_::Only to spill their blood.:: _Toothless said casually, licking the backside of his claws a few times.

Hiccup was going to say something, but bit his tongue, standing swiftly to grab the tail. Toothless was still a dragon, he'd just have to get used to the fact that he had killed many humans, just as Hiccup had rooted for the side that had killed many of Toothless's own.

_::I have to put it on you…:: _A fresh new wave of panic came through Hiccup's blood. Toothless was never one for touching. But it was beginning to become unavoidable.

Toothless didn't seem pleased, standing slowly and turning, his tail in the forefront. Hiccup moved quickly and readied the tail, strapping it down next to Toothless's other tail fin, praying to all the Gods that the measurements he acquired from the severed fin were correct…and by the way it fit, they were good enough.

It was not too much, but still odd, the leather straps were mostly occupying Hiccup's hands but every stray moment of so he'd brush the surface of the night fury's exterior. Few had a human been so close to a dragon to feel it's skin without sudden death.

"Alright…not too bad…" Hiccup mumbled to himself, smiling a little at his work. His mind was filled with congratulatory thoughts to himself and he paid no heed as Toothless must've taken those forward thoughts as a time to actually sprint forwards. His tail whipped up as his wings went taunt at his bones again and took off into the sky, Hiccup bobbing with him. "Wha!" Hiccup screamed, and down below he could hear Alastair calling his name in a panic, running from his resting place. His motherly nature probably having a breakdown.

Hiccup's back was whipped with a rush of wind, his hair tapping at his neck with urgency almost. His reflexes made him grip for dear life onto Toothless's tail, his arms and legs hooking around like a vice.

"T-Toothless!" Hiccup screamed out, finally opening his eyes to see the cove and Alastair growing smaller and smaller beneath him. He looked at the tail, it was flapping through the wind like it was a piece of cloth…why wasn't it opening?

_::This contraption is…:: _Toothless started to say, almost sounding…excited. Hiccup's mind was so closed because he was so scared and contemplative he didn't realize Toothless's excitement, but he felt the fear when the weight underneath him dropped alongside his stomach and Toothless began to fall from the sky. _::This contraption is…:: _Toothless repeated the same thoughts, though only disappointment filled him that time.

Hiccup's stomach was dropping and floating at the same time but if anything his mind told him one thing…if the tail didn't open, it wouldn't work. He scooted up a bit and quickly grabbed the side of the tail, pulling it open a few feet from a crash landing. Toothless whipped his tail down and almost smacked the ground before flying upwards, his tongue falling from his mouth in excitement.

Hiccup almost let out a laugh as he held onto the tail. "It's…It's working…!" He turned the fin upwards and to the left, and Toothless banked left over the cliffs, a new rush of wind jetting into Hiccup's ears.

It was almost too much for him, his stomach feeling like it was bobbing around in his skin, his ears ringing, hands taunt from holding on too closely, and hair hopeless wind shaken. But it was…exhilarating to look down and see that ground he had walked for miles through look so…small.

The slight calm opened up his mind a bit, and Toothless was filled with joy yet again, and it made him smile even as the wind whacked his face.

Toothless began to turn and Hiccup couldn't figure which way to turn the tail, he turned it down, and Toothless's wings went right…and then…

They ground was getting bigger, and a growl ripped from Toothless's throat as well as Hiccup's.

"Hiccup!" He faintly heard Alastair scream over the rustle of wind and growling of a night fury. Toothless was able to glide down into the water, still rather roughly, though. But when the lake water all flowed into his ear and smacked his face sideways Hiccup felt his jaw crack.

Toothless's dark figure swerved around him in the water and for a moment Hiccup couldn't make out if he was up or down. He felt claws grabbing at the back of his shirt and dragging him down…which was actually up. Air breezed over his wet face and filled his lungs as he spat out water and grabbed onto the grassy bank, the dirt turning to mud under his fingernails.

"Hiccup!" Alastair ran up again, dropping to his knees and taking his shoulders and pulling him out of the water. "Prince Hiccup why were you two being so reckless? Flying wasn't part of the plan today!"

All Hiccup heard was rambling noises, his ears still too filled with water and his mind too messed.

"Silence, please, Alastair." Hiccup groaned and flopped on his back, panting heavily. He looked over at Toothless, the dragon seemed in the same state, though Hiccup felt that he had somehow ruined Toothless's good mood. How could he have been so stupid, thinking the tail would just operate itself?

Toothless cut his eyes over to Hiccup as well, sorrow masked with that same pride.

_::I'm sorry…:: _Hiccup tried to communicate.

_::This deal…:: _Toothless trailed.

_::It'll work…I just need to make some modifications.:: _Hiccup could tell that Toothless didn't quite believe him. _::You just have to trust me, Toothless. I'll get you flying again.::_

_::Alright…::_ The dragon sighed, and stood, shaking the water off of himself. Hiccup got up as well, ignoring Alastair's pleas to take it easy. Hiccup walked right in front of Toothless, stopping him. There was a twinge of disbelief in Toothless's last words.

_::Toothless…I promise you I will get you flying. I'll keep up my end of the deal.::_

The disbelief didn't fade…but one thing drifted in. Trust.

Hiccup smiled.

He reached out a little, trying to touch Toothless but the dragon reared away, snapping back and barring his teeth.

"Still…?" Hiccup sighed and frowned. Toothless trusted him to some extent, he could feel it. So why was he still so closed off? Nonetheless, pushing Toothless to do too many things he didn't want to in one afternoon wasn't going to solve anything and Hiccup instead gave the dragon a slight bow—which was generally useless to a night fury but it was engraved as good manners on Hiccup's part—and turned away to leave.

"Come on Alastair."

"What about the tail?" Alastair asked, jumping up from the edge of the lake.

"Ah…yeah." Hiccup turned back to Toothless only to find that Toothless's tail was in front of him. Hiccup smiled and unhooked it quickly, letting it fall off Toothless's tail to into the grass. Toothless quickly moved towards Hiccup, and scooted the prosthetic closer to his feet and looked at him a bit sorrowfully.

_::Fix it…:: _Toothless said, though it wasn't a command….it felt more like a plead. Hiccup's chest clenched, the flutter of his heart and the soreness still left over from where Toothless clawed him the previous day. He nodded, picking up the tail and turning away for a second time only to have his back touched by a dragon nose…

He turned to look at Toothless, the dragon's eyes wide and timid…all of his pride seemed to be seeping out. The exhilaration of reliving flight must've poured sugar on his bitter mood.

Hiccup held out his hand again, reaching forward but Toothless growled again, though his eyes softened immediately after.

"Toothless…" Hiccup breathed, swallowing and closing his eyes to look away. His hand outstretched and heart pounding. Was he just making a fool of himself again? He felt the friendship, but if Toothless wouldn't accept it than what good was it? So what if their deal did work, it didn't entail that he and Toothless really had to be—

He felt a dry yet somehow soft nose touch his palm, it was coy, not pressing too much, but it was there. Hiccup swallowed again, his stomach flipping, and he moved his palm a little before Toothless pulled away, shaking his nose.

_::Odd…:: _Was the only thought Hiccup could get from Toothless before he ran off, going back into the shadows of the cove.

Hiccup fully opened his eyes, looking at his hand and smiling fondly.

The day had gone a lot better than he thought.

0o0

When Hiccup had finally seen the dragon place his nose in Hiccup's palm Astrid had felt like she had finally seen it all.

"How did it feel?" Astrid asked as they climbed their way back up the cove's cliff side and through the forest.

"Dry and soft at the same time…and you can feel his heartbeat under his skin…" Hiccup was smiling as he spoke, still holding his own hand. Astrid didn't know if she would've been as mooning if she had touched a dragon in such a manor, but it was always nice to see the Prince smiling at affairs going his way.

Which brought her to another thought entirely. His duel with Snotlout. No amount of dragon friendship would allow his birthright so soon…they'd need time before that could happen, and if Hiccup lost the battle with his cousin, there might not be a birthright to save.

She still held the tail. Her own sword on her belt besides her axe that day, and Hiccup's sword on her person as well. She had been planning to teach him swordsmanship at one time or another.

Hiccup was still rambling about this and that maybe to himself or maybe Astrid was supposed to be listening. Nonetheless she placed a hand in front of Hiccup and looked up, some spare leafs falling from the taller trees. Hiccup followed her vision and Astrid locked her eyesight on the biggest leaf floating down…landing right for Hiccup nose.

"Um…Alastair…" Hiccup raised a brow.

She ripped out her sword, taking a proper stance and cutting the leaf straight in half right before it landed at Hiccup's nose. He blinked, standing completely still as the blade nearly sliced his face. But there was no need to worry.

"Hey, Alastair!" Hiccup scowled. "You trying to—"

Astrid whipped the sword towards him, the point right near his nose. His brows knitted together, but he didn't dare move.

"Lesson one of swordsmanship, always know your target." She flung the sword up and sliced yet another falling leaf in half. Hiccup only blinked again.

She took down her sword and took out Hiccup's handing it to him. "Lessons start now." She said firmly.

"Now….?"

"Would you prefer to waste time until the duel and look like an idiot?" Astrid sucked her teeth. "You said you were going to take this seriously, and just because things with Toothless are good doesn't mean you get to prance around like nothing's wrong."

Hiccup took the sword, looking at it with a pout. Astrid almost rolled her eyes. He was so confident and collected when with Toothless yet his childishness always shown through when faced with something he didn't want to do. Heat of the moment or not he accepted the duel, and Astrid had told Arte she was making it her responsibility to see that Hiccup did well.

Hiccup held the sword sloppily, twisting it in his hands in front of his face, Astrid sighed and reared his sword up with her own, locking their eyes.

"Know your target…" She said in a hiss.

"You…?" Hiccup asked, almost smiling in amusement.

"For now." She lunged back before sprinting towards him, Hiccup was able to hold off her first attack, his wrists shaking, his stance sloppy, but at least he blocked her. She cut the sword underneath stopping right at his stomach, and pushed her wrist into his side instead, knocking him down with an "oof".

He scowled at her.

"Lesson two, never leave any part of your body open for attack." She narrowed her eyes. "That fall could've been my blade cutting through your skin. And Snotlout won't be so merciful."

"You…you really think he'd…?" Hiccup swallowed.

"I don't know him as well as you do…so you tell me." Astrid looked at him, face sweaty, back wrinkled from being with Toothless and shirt hopelessly water dampened and covered in shards of forest debris. Astrid sighed and extended her hand, which he gladly took.

"I want to see you succeed, my Prince." Astrid said softly. "Even though I think you're better than ruling over this mess of a kingdom…"

"And you?" Hiccup looked over at her, patting out his shirt.

"What about me?"

"Are you better than this?"

Astrid bit her lip, her grip loosening on her sword. Hiccup could communicate with dragons, was able to see past the years of killing to know that they were good…that was still beyond her range of thinking. She _knew _he was better than Berk and whole Viking society. But she had her own reasons…her brother. What if she was just there on her own merits? If she was just a silly girl who wanted to fight so she dressed in pants? Would that make her better or worse?

Did it even make sense that she was helping the Viking Prince defeat someone everyone thought was better for the role of King? Or that she was technically becoming a warrior to avenge her brother's death…her father's death…the death of any other member of her family at the hands of dragons and yet…she was helping Hiccup befriend one.

Her head began to throb and she dropped her sword, clutching her temples.

"Alastair…!" Hiccup dropped his sword as well and went over to her, hovering about her in plain uncertainty of what to do. It was so funny…comforting another male must be hard for him, she thought. Another odd thing. She could very well tell Hiccup of her true gender, it's not like they didn't share enough secrets already. So…why didn't she?

The hole she was digging herself in just kept getting deeper and she didn't even know why she kept digging it so deep in the first place. She could have a confidant, someone who knew her for what she was…

"We should head back…" Hiccup said firmly. "Arte will probably start a ruckus about how long I've been out." He looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"She's quite a handful…" Astrid tried to lighten the mood and quell her turbulent thoughts. It was a good thing Hiccup really couldn't hear her thoughts…or maybe he did….? She felt a squeak rise in the back of her throat. Did he really know and was just not saying anything? If that was true…was it just too disgusting for him to talk about?

"It's just how woman are." Hiccup shrugged. Astrid's brows knitted.

"What?" She almost hissed.

"They act so dainty and perfect but they're just as calculating as men are."

"You're calling yourself, I mean, you're calling us calculating as well?"

"We are sneaking around with a night fury, are we not?"

"I suppose…"

"Women and men are all alike, just women get away with things."

Her stomach felt punched.

"Not everything…" She muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Damn…he heard her…

"I think there's too much pressure for…women to be a certain way. To be accepted….if they were treated like equals they wouldn't have to feel the need to act one way and really be another."

Hiccup blinked a bit.

"Alastair…"

"What?" She answered a bit too quickly.

"Did you have a girlfriend back home…?"

"Prince Hiccup," Astrid sighed, they had already had that conversation, sort of…

"I know when Ash Eyes…." Hiccup shut his eyes for a moment. "I know you said you weren't all that smooth but, that's a lot to say about it…"

"No," Astrid took a deep breath, her heart pounding. He didn't know…he didn't know…she kept telling herself. Maybe she'd believe it at some point. "I didn't have a girlfriend, just an open mind. You see a lot more of real women when you're not stuck in palace all your life."

Hiccup frowned…chewing her words and hopefully accepting them. To her relief, a few moments later, he smiled and elbowed her softly.

"Maybe we'll figure out the mystery of women eventually?"

She felt her previous question of why she wouldn't tell Hiccup had somehow been answered and yet not been answered. He hated Arte for acting one way and being another….practically every woman he'd been around had been that way thanks to the society of things. So what would he think of her if he found out she was also nothing but a lie…?

"Something tells me you will…." She said before she picked up her sword and put it back in it's sheath. They'd really get down to business the next day, with Toothless and with sword lessons. But her mind wasn't sharp enough for any lessons at that point, and something told her, neither was Hiccup's.

"The mighty wisdom of Alastair is coming through again." Hiccup laughed before frowning and looking at her rather deeply. It always caught her odd guard when he did that. "So…you really don't know if you're better than this, huh?"

Astrid sucked in a breath. She had never answered his question. But to be honest…she didn't know. Her whole friendship with the prince felt so true yet so fake. What was her real intentions at that point?

"Honestly, my prince, I can't answer that…." Was all she offered before bending down to pick up the tail but Hiccup already had the same idea. Her fingers brushed his and she immediately snapped them away, not feeling worthy at the moment to even touch him.

"You're going to carry it?" She asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Take it easy on the way back, you've earned it."

She smiled. "The prince who almost got mauled, flew, fell into a lake, and got wacked into the ground with my sword is telling me to take it easy…"

"Well I guess when you put it that way, you probably should be carrying this." Hiccup laughed.

"Nah…" She shrugged. "Like you said, I've earned it."

0o0

There was six days before the duel, and each day went exactly the same.

Wake up early, go to the cove, try out some new tail modifications, take notes on what was needed, practice swordsmanship in the forest until dinner, eat, work on the tail modifications until there were just enough hours left in the night to get a reasonable amount of sleep.

With Snotlout taking care of matters their afternoons weren't wasted standing by Royal matters just for the propriety of things.

Though Astrid was convinced that the ethics of flight were even beyond Hiccup. The concept of what was wrong was easy to identify. The tail needed something to move it. But how could Toothless move it on his own…?

Hiccup tried some prototypes with him flying on the back of the night fury for the time being, and it proved a tad easier but still…he always got tossed off.

In a last attempt for the day on day five, Hiccup tried to simply tug at the tail via a connection with his foot and string connected to the tail. Astrid pressed her palm to her forehead. Even she knew that wasn't going to work.

"His desperation is showing…" She shook her head. But then, he didn't have time to think of something brilliant the previous night for she made him go to sleep early.

His sword lessons were suffering, and at that point Astrid wasn't sure if it was because of sleep or just because he really w_as _that bad at it.

Her other hand joined the other on her forehead as Hiccup and Toothless crashed down into the water again. It was such a common state now, she only walked over, extending a helping hand as he swam to the edge.

"Still no luck?"

"This tail is cursed!" Hiccup yelled and kicked the grass as he stomped away. Astrid sat the edge, he always pouted like that and stomped around at the end of each session. He'd cool off and be ready to try again like normal.

Suddenly she found a light sparkle in the water, she had noticed something twinkling for the past few days, but it seemed brought up closer to the surface with all the ruckus. Reaching out into the water before it sank again she pulled out…a dagger?

It seemed a little rusted and water ruined but it was a handsome weapon. It looked…familiar and Astrid realized it was the dagger Hiccup had been carrying around all that time. She had wondered why all of a sudden he wasn't armed, even at the slightest. Not that her and him were ever apart for him to need to protect himself but still, a prince needed the provisions to be self protected. Other things but wild dragons might've been wandering the forests of Berk.

So why was it in the lake? Maybe he dropped it when he landed in and never realized it was gone? Either way, she packed it away in her boot. Remembering Hiccup saying the night fury didn't like weapons, and she didn't need Toothless thinking she was conspiring against him to screw up his relationship with Hiccup.

She looked up at the sun…it was beginning to deepen in the sky. They had been there longer than they should've. "Prince Hiccup!" She called out. "The sun's pretty deep, we should get to practicing your sword lessons before it's too dark to see."

His shoulders slumped and he went over to Toothless, the two stared—or "communicated"—and then Hiccup reached out and pet the side of the dragon's head. Toothless went from striking to docile in moments, seeming almost calmed by Hiccup's touch.

She smiled…yep, she had certainly seen it all.

0o0

"I brought back your dinner…" Astrid sighed, placing his fish plate down next to him. He had his head buried in his arms, a small wooden model of Toothless pooling in a circle of wood shavings all hopelessly tangled in Hiccup's hair.

"Um…Prince Hiccup…?"

He groaned and peaked his eyes up at her. "I'm thinking."

"You're exhausted. Eat your dinner and get some rest, the duel is coming up day after tomorrow and…"

"And I'm going to lose, I know!" He yelled, the sudden spike in his voice making her chest flutter almost painfully.

"I didn't say that." She tried to calm him, though the reserved volume in her voice probably gave away her discomfort.

"You didn't have to." Hiccup continued, burying his face back into his arms. "I saw your face after we finished the lessons today…You might as well have given up on me." He didn't sound whiney…his voice was dull, and he spoke almost matter-of-fact-like. It worried Astrid a little more. She had remember how he sounded in the History Gallery a few weeks back, seeing the pictures of his ancestors and feeling inferior. It was a state she rather not see him in.

"I just don't want Snotlout to hurt you is all," she crossed her arms and looked away. Eye contact with him wasn't something she could handle at the moment.

"You think I'm—"

The word "weak" floated between them.

"Whatever you're about to say, I _don't…._I'm just…" Astrid chewed her bottom lip.

"Just what?"

"Concerned, okay? I wish I'd been more help." Astrid still looked over to the side of the forge, her chapped lips tasting bitter under her teeth.

"Alastair…" Hiccup sighed, a pain coming his voice, yet a solace resided as well. "Don't blame my inability to do anything Vikingly on yourself. Maybe…maybe I'll just forfeit?"

"And be humiliated?"

His eyes softened and narrowed all at the same time. "I'm going to be humiliated either way. I'm just sorry you're going to be humiliated too, you did say that you would see to it that I trained."

"And you have been…" Astrid said softly. The duel was the talk among the palace, Hiccup was right about the humiliation if he did lose. News and entertainment had been slow. Dragon raids weren't plentiful anymore to keep a spark of nervous excitement circulating, but Astrid gulped in knowing why. The dragons were planning something much bigger, and this grace period was just an eerie calm before a perfect storm.

"We still have one more day," Astrid offered. "Maybe I can teach you a few tricks to get around this?"

"Alastair…come on. There are no tricks, just…this." He held up the wooden carving. Some kind of rigging system wrapped around the model of Toothless's tail. "This deal with Toothless is the only thing I have to earn my respect back, it's my prime focus now…"

Astrid took the figure without response, though, looking at the petals on the sides, the careful rigging of the tail allowing better controlled movement….the detail of the wooden carving overall.

"Why'd you carve this and not draw it?" She asked.

"Ran out of charcoal, I'll have to send Arte into town to get some more." He shrugged.

"So you just…carved this whole thing? That fast?"

He shrugged again, nodding.

The dagger in her boot seemed to strike her then, and she had a thought.

"What happened to that dagger you used to carry around?" She finally asked.

"Toothless didn't exactly like it so, I threw it in the lake. It's not like I could live up to its legacy anyways…" Hiccup cut his eyes away, looking at the smaller knife he had used to carve. "Besides, I've got you. You're pretty much a walking weapon."

Astrid wasted no time pulling the dagger out of her boot and placing it on the desk, watching the surprise and confusion bounce across Hiccup's face more than the flickering candle light.

"How did you…where did you…?"

"Eat dinner and get some sleep, tomorrow we're going to start a new training technique." Astrid commanded.

"With…_this_?" Hiccup looked down at the dagger quizzically.

"Dagger's do seem to be a strong point for you"

"Strong point…ha" Hiccup smirked. "Alastair made a joke. There might be hope for you, yet."

She pulled her axe out from leaning against the bed, whipping it towards Hiccup who immediately grabbed the dagger and blocked the blade with a swift underhanded grip. His wide eyes yet deft movements even surprised himself.

"You as well, Prince Hiccup," Astrid smiled. "You as well."

**Whew…9000+ words on this one.**

**Anyways, Hiccup and Snotlout's duel is next chapter so…it'll be worth the wait.**

**Review Responses:**

**Purplemistpepper: Yeah, "Tested and Dueled" has a lot going on, it's chronicling Hiccup working on Flying and training and then Dueling his cousin, two defining moments in is "plan". So, it's a lot. Chapter 8, believe it or not, is even longer than this one. But I'm glad you're enjoying the length of these chapters. Since this story is planning to be extremely long, if I had short chapters this story would easily push the 100+ chapter mark, and that many chapters might scare people off, plus, who doesn't like a nice big chapter to read?**

**Teen Nightfury: Sorry these utterly long periods between chapters are just nasty, but I'm working to fix it immediately, so just hang in there. And of course the fact that Alastair is Astrid will be revealed (that's not really a spoiler), just be patient cause it'll be a real shock as to how it's handled.**

**Immortaldragon2: Cool, thanks for being interested. Here's another chapter for you, so hope you enjoyed it.**

**2400shadow: Astrid's got a lot of conflict with her original goal, cause Hiccup's screwing up her motivations a lot (without even meaning to), so Astrid's got some stuff to deal with, but she's leaning towards being more loyal to Hiccup—as you can see—and leaving her warrior duties behind. And I can't really say how the duel goes, be here for the next chapter to find out.**

**Daughter of Sea and Wisdom: Yeah, Snotlout's a piece of work, he's probably more like the Snotlout in the book series than in the movie franchise, but still…he's definitely got a lot of issues. But then, so does Hiccup. Hiccup's got a long ways to go before he can be King, if he decides that's what he wants to do, of course. But…I won't go there cause that's going into spoiler territory.**

**Marcus S. Lazarus: Wow, I love nice meaty reviews such as these! And the reason the Viking Society is more like a male dominated Kingdom than how it was in the books and movie will be brought up later, cause there is a reason for that. But it does allow for, yes, Astrid's believable rebellion and Hiccup's somewhat skewed thoughts and slight bitterness on woman—given the women he's been in close contact with are either airheads or two-faced. And Hiccup and Astrid's friendship is pretty "using and be used" at the moment, but their forced to be in close contact so, bonds happen, and the consequences of all that using will show up in their own ways. **

**As for the Alastair/Astrid part, I'm glad you appreciate how it's handled, cause it can easily be ridiculous, but while I add things such as her going into a bath house and refusing to take a public bath and whatnot, I like to keep as realistic and not "fanservice" or just wacky antics as possible. **

**And, yeah, Toothless's speech is something that will evolve, that's actually touched on briefly in the next chapter so I won't go into too much detail, but how we read Toothless's speech is basically just channeling through Hiccup (of course) so as the bond gets stronger the more fluent their communication will get. That becomes more evidence once more dragons are shown "talking" in comparison to how we read for Toothless.**

**And having Astrid there does add a new dynamic, I try to keep as she keeps to herself because she's not comfortable being around Toothless like Hiccup is, but she'll eventually have to break out of that if she wants to continually move forward at Hiccup's pace. So…thanks for such a great review! Gives me tons to talk about.**

**Guest: Thanks for liking the story. And, well, I don't wanna give spoilers as to the nature of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship in this story, but it should be both satisfying and shocking for everyone.**

**Namelesspierrot: Thank you! And I've gotten a few other compliments on the characterization, so I'm glad it's standing out cause it's rather tricky to keep everyone in character for this setting.**

**Sweettea8: Wow, thanks so much, I'm glad you like my writing style and it gives you a feeling of "openness" (never heard that before). And thanks, Hiccup's probably the most fun to write personality-wise because of the fact that he's Hiccup…yet he's Hiccup with this entitles attitude, but "Alastair's" a cold slap in the face as to how the real world outside the palace is so, he's going to get some really epic life lessons to humble him. And as the long personal note before the chapter entails, yeah, this is a long hiatus. This isn't a story I plan to abandon and it'll be around for quite a while (it's gonna be looooong) so, just hang in there during the long breaks, but it'll always come back eventually.**

**SMaster01: Thanks, I put a lot of thought into the world of this story, and we're just on Berk at the moment, this story covers a lot of other exciting places! And I enjoy the Hiccup/Astrid story as well, it's exciting because it's soooo much different from the movie. And as for the familiar faces, they'll come eventually (trust me) just be a little patient. But chapter 9 does feature some good "around the village" stuff, Hiccup doesn't go into town much, so that's why we don't see it. He mostly just hangs around his room and the cove with Toothless and Astrid. And, thanks for the critique. Hopefully my finishing all the chapters in part one before publishing will help make them a bit more clean, grammar-wise. **

**Thanks for the reviews people! This story shall be back…just be patient.**

**Next Chapter: Tested and Dueled, Part 2**


End file.
